


Разрешимые разногласия

by AOrvat



Category: Smallville, Superman (Comics), Teen Titans
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOrvat/pseuds/AOrvat
Summary: Ценности семейства Люторов.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lois Lane
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Разрешимые разногласия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reconcilable Differences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/240930) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено от 10 октября 2014 (непосредственно в комментариях к оригиналу).
> 
> Перенесено с Фикбука.

Кон моргнул пару раз, разлепляя глаза. Тим сидел в кресле напротив, в обычной одёжке, джинсах и футболке, и со встрёпанными волосами. Упершись локтями в колени, и обхватив голову руками. На левой руке белела повязка, медленно краснеющая у средней костяшки.  
\- У тебя кровь, дружище, - сообщил Кон. Вышло странно и невнятно, язык еле ворочался. Он чувствовал себя непривычно, тяжело, голова никак не отрывалась от подушки.  
Тим дёрнулся.  
\- Боже, не двигайся! – Он вскочил и выбежал из комнаты, зовя медсестру.  
После чего поднялся сильный шум, группа людей в медицинских халатах с большой серьёзностью что-то обсуждала, а ему было слишком плохо и дурно, чтобы вникать, пока в мозг не проникли и не отпечатались несколько слов, и он не переспросил: «Стойте, травма позвоночника?» Он ухватился за перила медицинской кровати, пытаясь сесть, в то время как медсёстры попытались его удержать.  
\- Отцепитесь! – закричал он и, бля, бля, его ноги, его ноги не двигались, он ничего не чувствовал…  
\- Кон, не надо, прекрати! – Тим тоже вцепился ему в плечи, Кон отпихнул их всех, переворачивая оборудование и роняя на пол подставку.  
\- Кон, - Кларк возник внезапно, и в костюме, большие ладони мягко, но непреклонно прижали его к кровати. – Кон, ты должен лежать, ты делаешь себе только хуже, - и выражение его лица было столь жалким, что Кон понял: всё по-настоящему.

***

Его жизнь превратилась в нескончаемую вереницу миллионов врачей и медсестёр, без исключения сожалевших, что не могут проткнуть иголками его кожу, и полных решимости восполнить это, причиняя ему как можно больше неудобств. Кларк забегал дважды в день, как по часам, утром по пути на работу и вечером перед патрулированием, заводя неловкие лживо весёлые разговоры, его чёртовы старания вызывали у Кона желание швырнуть чем-нибудь.  
Несколько раз с ним приходила Лоис, принеся стопку книг в мягких обложках, от чего была хоть какая-то польза. Она не пыталась подбодрить его, лишь похлопала по плечу и перед уходом велела: «Держись, малыш».  
Тим ночевал здесь уже с неделю и вынужден был вернуться домой, его отец больше не покупался на отговорки.  
\- Звони мне, - попросил он. – Серьёзно, Кон... в любое время, хорошо? У тебя есть мой телефон, не забывай.  
\- Ага. Обязательно позвоню тебе прямо посреди задания, специально, чтобы позлить сам-знаешь-кого.  
\- Так держать.  
Спустя пару дней Тим начал названивать и оставлять голосовые сообщения. Кон слушал, но не перезванивал. А смысл? Всё кончено, с ним кончено. Без ног он не сможет бороться против грёбаной преступности.  
На выходных из Смолвиля приезжала повидаться Марта. Она с тревогой взирала на почти нетронутый ужин и пыталась заставить его съесть принесенное печенье.  
\- Спасибо, но я сейчас не голоден, - отрезал он и притворился, что он заснул, так что она вынуждена была уйти.  
На следующий день, теребя лоб, рядом тяжело присел Кларк.  
\- Врачи говорят: ты не желаешь сотрудничать с физиотерапевтом.  
Кон пожал плечом и переключил телевизор на следующий канал. Это всё, на что теперь годился его долбанный телекинез. Он пытался поднять себя с его помощью, но, так или иначе, это не сработало, вернее, сработало с верхней частью тела, ноги остались свободно болтаться, таща и сбрасывая его вниз. И после тридцать второй попытки всё чертовски болело, а врачи злились на него за глупость и неосторожность, как будто что-то могло быть хуже, чем ходить в утку дважды в день.  
\- Ты не можешь просто так сдаться, - увещевал Кларк. – Кон, ты должен продолжать пытаться…  
\- Отъебись, - глухо велел Кон. – Да, что ты понимаешь, ты же неуязвим. – Отвернулся он. – А я просто второсортная подделка.  
\- Ты не…  
\- Ага, расскажи кому другому, - и перевернулся спиною к Кларку. Было больно, но он поступил бы так в любом случае. Спустя немного времени Кларк встал и ушёл.

***

Две недели спустя после полученной им травмы в палату проникла журналистка из Инквизитора. Кон проснулся от вспышки в лицо и едва не сломал ей шею, швырнув через всю комнату телекинезом. Выползая из палаты, она визжала, но держалась за камеру, в то время, как он орал на медсестёр и пытался выпутаться из простыней.  
Это стало топ-новостью шести часовых новостей на каждом канале: бедный Супербой, парализованный герой, со слов врачей без надежды на выздоровление, конфиденциальные источники сообщают о нервном срыве. Кон бросил пульт в экран телевизора, со злым удовлетворением наблюдая, как из того сыплют искры.   
\- Кон! – Вбежала сестра Рэдсон. – Я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что мы не станем его менять?  
\- Да мне пофиг. Надеюсь, вы все немало заработали на интервью. Теперь у вас есть ещё одна история на продажу. Сколько вообще стоило, чтобы её сюда пропустили?  
\- Кон, - пошла она уродливыми красными пятнами, - веришь ты или нет, но мы лишь хотим тебе помочь, и неважно, как тяжела твоя… - Она замолчала, в коридоре происходило нечто странное. Дверь распахнулась, и в палату вошли два крупных мужчины в чёрных костюмах. – Что… кто вы такие?  
Полностью игнорируя её, мужчины подошли к окнам и закрыли жалюзи. Закончив, они встали в дальних углах палаты спинами к стене. Один из них поднёс запястье ко рту и пробормотал:  
\- Всё чисто.  
\- Вам нельзя здесь находиться. Я вызову охрану… - она обернулась на звук вновь распахнувшейся двери.  
В двери вошёл Лекс Лютор.  
Он окинул палату одним быстрым взглядом, похоже, охватившим всё: Рэдсон, постель, голые стерильные стены, тонкое голубое покрывало и дымящийся телевизор, после чего остановился на Коне. Кон сглотнул. Кларка он звать не собирался, но был к тому близок. В голове роились видения скальпелей и препарации, и ему не очень-то хотелось выяснять насколько действительность может оказаться хуже.  
Лютор изучал его несколько минут.  
\- Мило. Я собираюсь намылить Кларку шею. – Кон всё ещё продолжал колебаться, когда Лютор повернулся к Рэдсон. – Я бы хотел видеть лечащих врачей Кона.  
Она уставилась на него.  
\- Они, они ушли по домам…  
\- Прошу прощения, возможно, я неясно выразился. Я желаю, чтобы все, кто ответственен за лечение, были здесь, - он посмотрел на часы, - через пятнадцать минут, если, конечно же, к завтрашнему утру они не желают искать новую работу. И принесите мне историю болезни.  
\- Это конфиденциальная информация. Я не знаю, к чему Вы привыкли, мистер Лютор, но…  
\- Сестра Рэдсон, - оборвал Лютор, - у вас есть решение суда на проведение лечения несовершеннолетнего без уведомления и согласия его родителей или опекунов? Если нет, предлагаю вам его поискать. И принесите мне записи моего сына. Немедленно.  
Вот, бля.

***

Кларк протолкался сквозь толпу репортёров у центрального входа больницы и воспользовался вращающейся дверью, как прикрытием, чтобы разогнавшись до супер скорости, пронестись через вестибюль и вверх по лестнице. Настроение было препоганое. Кон и без того принял случившееся очень плохо, чтобы ещё превращаться в главное действующее лицо циркового шоу.  
Он вышел с лестничной клетки и замер. Коридор был полон народу, но не журналистов, а людей в чёрных костюмах и с наушниками, у сестринской стойки, переговариваясь с бледными, испуганными докторами. стояли несколько охранников ЛексКорп в полной броне.  
\- Какого чёрта ты здесь делаешь? – грубо отталкивая с пути телохранителей, спросил Кларк. – Если ты причинишь Кону вред…  
\- Если я причиню ему вред? – рявкнул Лекс, обернувшись. – Ты имеешь в виду что-нибудь вроде того, как позволить ему сломать спину? – Он швырнул Кларку медкарту, во все стороны полетели рентгеновские снимки и МРТ. – Сколько ты собирался держать его здесь, в больнице на своей дерьмовой медицинской страховке, прежде чем проглотить чёртову гордость и попросить меня о помощи?  
Кларк отшатнулся. Лекс выглядел действительно рассерженным, его прищуренные глаза горели гневом, который уже не получалось вызвать даже Супермену. С каждым годом Лекс закрывался всё сильнее.  
\- Что… как…  
\- Я допустил очевидную ошибку в суждениях, посчитав, что ему будет лучше расти среди людей, имеющих некоторый опыт с подростками, обладающими сверхспособностями. Я был не в восторге от твоего решения позволить ему, ещё не окончив школу, разыгрывать из себя ряженого героя, но мне и в голову не приходило, что ты не будешь за ним присматривать.  
\- Иди к чёрту, - велел Кларк, сжав в кулак ворот лексовой сорочки, и не обращая внимания на щелчки затворов дюжины стволов, направленных в голову, и крики бросившихся на пол врачей и медсестёр.  
Он находился по делам в центре города, когда, как то часто бывало, на частоте Лиги Справедливости раздался сигнал Титанов, он не уделил ему внимания, пока по радио не донёсся крик Тима: «Подмога! ЛС, нам нужна подмога, срочно! Это какая-то инопланетная технология, мы не можем его остановить… Кон!» - голос Тима сорвался от неподдельного ужаса. Кларк за пять минут промчался через два штата и, чтобы добраться до пугающе обмякшего конова тела, свернувшегося вокруг плачущей невредимой девчушки, которую тот пытался защитить, проломился прямо сквозь убегающего инопланетного робота.  
С тех пор Кларк не прекращал корить себя денно и нощно: если бы он внимательнее прислушивался к сообщению, если бы отслеживал ситуацию, если бы появился там быстрее, если бы…  
Вдруг рядом объявилась Мерси, приставив ему прямо к виску пистолет и заставив дёрнуться под воздействием криптонитового излучения.  
\- Отпусти, или я вышибу тебе мозги.  
Лекс самостоятельно высвободился из ослабевшей хватки Кларка и разгладил сорочку.  
\- Я забираю Кона к себе в пентхаус, - известил он тихим и холодным тоном, подступая ближе, - где за его лечение возьмутся мои врачи. Попробуешь встать у меня на пути, и я официально затребую опеку, что камня на камне не оставит от твоих секретов.  
\- Если я хотя бы на секунду допускал, что ты ему поможешь… - напряжённо начал Кларк. Боже, ему так хотелось верить, что Лекс собирается помочь Кону, что Лекс сможет вылечить и вылечит это…  
\- Я и помогу… Фактически, я собираюсь начать прямо сейчас, вытащив его из этой поганой больничной койки.  
\- Хорошо. – Скрестил на груди руки Кларк. – Сделай так, чтобы он сел в инвалидную коляску, не применяя силы, и я не стану тебе препятствовать. В противном случае, тебе придётся пройти мимо меня, и не думай, что пистолет Мерси меня остановит.  
Лекс, ни слова не говоря, развернулся и вошёл в палату. Взмокший Кон сидел в постели, увидев Кларка, он посветлел. Лекс повернулся и поманил одного из своих людей с коляской. Кон фыркнул.  
\- Ага, так я с тобой куда-нибудь и пошёл.  
\- Садись в коляску, - спокойно велел Лекс, - или в вечерних новостях тебя сменит список имён всех Титанов, посланный каждой крупной телекомпании в стране по электронной почте, с видео- и фотодоказательствами.  
Кон скрестил руки.  
\- Ты блефуешь.  
Лекс взял у одного из своих людей планшет, набросал короткий список и молча передал Кону. Кон бросил лишь один взгляд и в ужасе уставился на Лекса.  
\- Ах ты ж, сукин сын, - схватил Кларк Лекса за руку. – Думаешь, я позволю тебе…  
\- И как именно ты собираешься меня остановить? – Лекс развернулся обратно к Кону. – Уверен, Кларк был очень мил с тобой. Очень понимающ, позволяя купаться в жалости к себе, – Лекс склонился над ним. – Что же, надеюсь, ты успел насладиться этим в полной мере, потому что я не собираюсь быть милым. Что я собираюсь сделать, так это поставить тебя на ноги. – Он выпрямился. – А теперь садись в чёртово кресло.

***

Люторовы врачи проявляли к лежачему гораздо меньше вежливого сострадания, и гораздо больше холодного научного интереса. Потребовалась неделя, чтобы Кон перестал ожидать вивисекции и начал испытывать неохотную надежду. Может, план Лютора заключался в том, чтобы найти лекарство, а затем заключить сделку: он излечивает Кона, если Кон обещает на него работать, или нечто в таком духе? И Кон может согласиться, а после просто безнаказанно идти на все четыре стороны.  
Идти. Боже.   
А между тем ему приходилось иметь дело с Мерси в роли физиотерапевта. Её представление о мягких тренировках заключалось в паре сотен подтягиваний без использования телекинеза, и Кон понятия не имел как, но она всегда могла сказать, когда он жульничал. После чего жим штанги лёжа, затем силовые упражнения и какая-то хренова йога [1], тут он допустил ошибку, заявив, что это для девчонок, после чего она прищурилась и завязала его узлом, оставив так на полчаса.  
\- Как же я тебя ненавижу, - простонал он, заползая назад в постель. Та представляла собой специальную платформу, опускавшуюся в пол, так что он мог выбраться из неё, а также забраться обратно без посторонней помощи или использования телекинеза.  
\- Не очень-то ты похож на Лекса, - фыркнула она, уходя, из её уст это прозвучало как оскорбление. После её ухода Кон лежал и пялился в потолок, гадая: какого чёрта это должно было значить? Будто и не он провёл последние два года, с того момента, как всё узнал, едва ли не молясь не походить на Лютора.  
\- На самом деле она ошибается. – Лютор вошёл в комнату и присел, он приходил каждый день, даже хотя бы единственно для того, чтобы послушать, как Кон кричит на него, что терапия садистская, а врачи придурки, и затем уходил, не выказывая никакого сочувствия. – Когда мне было шестнадцать, я ныл, по меньшей мере, так же, как и ты.  
Помимо воли Кон посмотрел на него с любопытством.  
\- Что, ты тоже болел, или как?  
\- У меня была передозировка самопальным героином в одном из лондонских ночных клубов, и отец на шесть недель поместил меня в реабилитационный центр, - небрежно поведал Лекс. – Я был весьма скверным ребёнком, - добавил он, видя коново выражение лица.   
\- В отличие от сегодня, когда ты счастливый и уравновешенный взрослый, - распахнул глаза Кон.  
\- Сравнительно, - рассмеялся Лютор.  
Воображение Кона буксовало, рисуя Лютора в клубах, отрывающимся на вечеринках и принимающим наркоту.   
– Ты даже носил что-то помимо костюмов?  
\- У меня в глубине шкафа припрятана пара джинсов. Только никому не говори.

***

Неделю спустя с утренним обходом не явились врачи. Вместо этого принесли, а затем унесли поднос с завтраком, и, хорошо, Кон вынужден был признать, что это являлось одним из главных преимуществ над больницей: куча настоящего бекона и яичница, что на вкус даже лучше домашней, свежевыжатый апельсиновый сок и горячий хлеб с тающим маслом. А после пришёл Лютор с портфелем.   
Кон с опаской посмотрел на него. О Люторе определённо можно было сказать, что у него ничего не выражающее лицо, единственный, по мнению Кона, похожий на него в этом человек – Бэтмен, но у того половину лица закрывала маска. Но сейчас что-то было не так, возможно губы слишком сжаты, или ещё что.  
\- Команда завершила начальную оценку, - негромко оповестил Лютор, руки Кона сцепились в кулаки. – Хорошая новость в том, что повреждение нерва локально и ограничено первым позвонком поясничного отдела. За исключением этого, спинной мозг, похоже, в отличном состоянии.  
\- Прекрасно, а плохая новость? – Напряжённо поинтересовался Кон.  
\- Я не собираюсь ничего приукрашивать для тебя. Повреждения довольно серьёзны. Хуже, чем мы надеялись. – Он прервался и полез в портфель, это дало Кону шанс проморгаться и несколько раз сглотнуть. – У нас есть два основных возможных подхода. Первый, идеальный вариант, заставить твой собственный спинной мозг регенерировать. Что нелегко из-за травмы. И это означает, что я намереваюсь собрать вторую команду для работы над альтернативным решением – использованием протезирования.  
\- И, что, ты можешь заменить спинной мозг? – с горечью спросил Кон.  
\- Пока нет. Но мы найдём способ. – Он посмотрел на Кона и протянул ему правую руку, гладкую, чёрную, блестящую руку. – «Невозможно» – не тот ответ, который я приемлю, особенно, когда дело касается меня. И в этот раз я также его не приму.  
После чего Лютор удалился. В следующий час к нему никто не заходил, что дало Кону достаточно времени поплакать, а затем умыться, скрывая следы, спасибо чистым полотенцам и кувшину воды, стоявшему у кровати. Он просто не осознавал, как сильно надеялся, что Лютор и правда одним утром просто войдёт и подарит ему чудо.  
После он лежал в оцепенении и опустошении, когда, постучавшись, вернулся Лютор.  
\- Это вопрос не одного дня, и ты уже достаточно провалялся в этой постели.  
\- Может, мне здесь нравится. И не то чтобы я был способен на что-нибудь ещё, – инвалидную коляску рядом с кроватью он игнорировал с самого первого дня.  
\- Конечно, но пролежни хреновая штука. – Один из люторовых подхалимов вошёл, толкая новую коляску, красную и блестящую, с маленьким жёлтым клеймом на спинке.  
Кон фыркнул, разглядывая его.  
\- С каких это пор Феррари выпускают инвалидные коляски?  
\- Я приобрёл у них сорок два автомобиля, так что, стоило только попросить. – Он бросил Кону на колени связку ключей с идентичным жёлтым значком, шлёпнувшуюся на одеяло.  
\- Она была разработана, чтобы фиксироваться в автомобиле, припаркованном внизу в запрещённом для стоянки месте. Если ты успеешь спуститься до того, как его заберут на штраф-площадку, он твой. В противном случае, это будут твои единственные колёса весь следующий год.   
Кон посмотрел на ключи, посмотрел на Лютора и выдернул каталку телекинезом.  
\- О боже, бля! – Проорал он, тормозя в заносе. И едва не выбросился на капот. Авто было красным, блестящим, с заборниками по бокам, как с акульими жабрами, жёстким откидным верхом, жёлтыми щитами, изображёнными с каждой стороны и на капоте, и абсолютно чёрное изнутри. Ему потребовалось десять минут на выяснение того, как заставить кресло работать, наконец, он смог его зацепить, и одним плавным движением инвалидное кресло подняло и переместило его на водительское место, одна боковина опустилась, сложилась и спряталась сзади.   
\- О боже, - повторил он, поглаживая приборную панель. На рычаге переключения передач, рулевом колесе и на некоторых дополнительных кнопках: тормоза, газа и сцепления, были навешены небольшие поясняющие записки.  
Открылась пассажирская дверь, и в машину сел Лютор.  
\- Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты умеешь водить машины с механической коробкой передач.  
\- Э-э-э, как на тракторе?  
Лютор закрыл глаза, словно у него сильно разболелась голова.  
\- Хорошо, ладно, начнём сначала. – Он указал на рычаг. – Выжимай сцепление и, давай, переключай передачи.

***

\- Ты не можешь его оставить, - непроизвольно вырвалось у Кларка.  
\- Да неужели. – Кон погладил приборную панель. – Не волнуйся, детка, я тебя не брошу.  
\- Кон… - Кларк умолк. Когда он начал превращаться в отца? Кон выглядел счастливым впервые за… Кларк отвёл взгляд. – Просто будь осторожен, - неубедительно закончил он. – Подарки Лекса имеют свою цену.  
\- Кларк, я живу в его чёртовой квартире две недели, если бы он собирался сделать что-нибудь плохое, он бы уже это сделал. – Голова Кона склонилась над приборной панелью. – В любом случае, не то чтобы это того стоило: причинять мне какой-нибудь вред.   
Кларк не нашёлся с ответом.  
\- На следующей неделе я мог бы имплантировать какое-нибудь контролирующее мысли устройство, если это заставит тебя чувствовать себя лучше, - предложил Лекс, подходя к машине. – Кларк уже говорил тебе вернуть автомобиль?  
\- Да, - Кон закатил глаза.  
\- Приятно знать, что некоторые вещи остаются неизменными. Развлекайтесь. И не позволяй ему пока заезжать на пригорки, - обратился он к Кларку.  
\- Я могу её взять? – переспросил Кон.  
\- Надеюсь, я могу позволить себе постоянные штрафы, - согласился Лекс. – Просто постарайся избегать любых серьёзных порч имущества и автомобильных аварий.  
\- Е-ху! – воскликнул Кон. У Кларка возникла горестная мысль, что Лекс только что переиграл его. Опять.  
«Водительские гены Кон определённо унаследовал от Лекса», - пришёл Кларк к выводу, когда они в очередной раз свернули, явно на двух колёсах.  
\- Гидрант! – крикнул он.  
\- Расслабься! – успокоил Кон. – Всё под контролем, - что являлось нелепым враньём. – Боже, Кларк, ты неуязвим, отцепись уже от приборной панели.  
\- Ты можешь ехать чуточку тише? Боже, это хуже, чем ездить с Лексом.  
\- Ты катался с Лексом? – переспросил Кон, с трудом обводя автомобиль вокруг смертельно опасного препятствия в виде бензовоза, хаммера и пяти такси. – Когда? Не похоже на то, как должны вести себя непримеряемые… непримеримые? …враги.  
Кларк отвернулся к окну.  
\- Давно, очень давно. Мы водили знакомство в Смолвиле.  
\- П*здишь! Э-э, шутишь! Я хотел сказать «шутишь». Вы, что, были вроде как приятелями?  
Он никогда не разговаривал с Коном о Лексе, он ни с кем, если удавалось, не разговаривал о Лексе.  
\- Лучшими друзьями, некоторое время, - последовал мрачный, как пепел на вкус, ответ. Он спас тысячи незнакомцев, десятки тысяч, но подвёл Лекса, а теперь и Кона. Ему пришло на ум, что если Лекс прав, что он проигрывал битвы на личном фронте в угоду общественным, являлось ли это неизбежным?   
\- Серьёзно? Нет, правда, серьёзно?

***

\- Мне всё равно! Что мне не всё равно, это что ты самый большой говнюк за всю мировую историю, - заявил Тим.  
\- Ага, хорошо, но, дружище! Они были лучшими друзьями! Это же бред! Это как если бы ты взял и однажды перешёл на сторону зла!   
\- Если кто-то и перейдёт на сторону зла, так это ты, засранец! – закричал Тим. Кон отшатнулся от телефона. – Я только что продал свой айПод на и-бэй [2], чтобы купить авиабилет до Метрополиса на следующие выходные и проверить - не сдох ли ты там!  
\- У-у, дружище. Послушай, ну… ну, извини, ладно? Я просто… - Он на самом деле даже не вспоминал ни о чём таком, а вернувшись, сразу кинулся к телефону звонить Тиму, потому как это было чертовски странно, и с кем ещё ему это обсуждать?  
\- Ты такой отстой, - после долгой паузы, наконец, отозвался Тим. – Я всё равно буду на следующей неделе, и если меня убьют при попытке проникновения в пентхаус Лютора, чтобы навестить тебя, сам-знаешь-кто тебя из-под земли достанет.  
\- Ладно, ладно, боже, не надо меня запугивать! Я даже подъеду тебя забрать. – Кон вдруг улыбнулся, вертя ключи на пальце. – Ты только погоди, пока увидишь мои колёса.  
После этих слов он посмотрел на коляску. Он умудрился целую неделю пользовать её, катаясь от кровати к машине и обратно, после такой практики ему удавалось спуститься вниз и забраться внутрь менее чем за пять минут, а затем почти забыть, что парализован ниже пояса. Подтянувшись, он выбрался из постели и покинул спальню.  
Лифт находился лишь в нескольких ярдах от его двери. Впервые он развернулся и покатился в другом направлении. Глупо, что прежде он даже не пытался осмотреться, у Лекса хотя бы где-то должен иметься телевизор.  
Коридор заканчивался огромной гостиной, силуэт Метрополиса огоньками сверкал на фоне неба, как под рождество, будто летишь. Кон уставился на открывающееся зрелище. Лекс растянулся на кожаном чёрном диване, закатав рукава пиджака и сорочки, он закинул ноги на журнальный столик, читая что-то с планшета и попивая нечто, пахнущее как горячий шоколад.   
\- Проходи, могу предложить и тебе, - сказал Лекс, касаясь интеркома. Одна из его ассистенток: блондинка, ноги от ушей и, вообще: «Вау!» - не смог удержаться Кон, принесла ещё одну кружку, от которой доносился чудесный аромат. Кон вкатился в комнату и взял угощение. Если Лекс Лютор не считал зазорным пить горячий шоколад, то и Кону можно.  
\- Э-э-э, - уставившись в кружку, протянул он, - я тут… я разговаривал с приятелем, с Тимом Дрейком. – Х-м-м, ему пришло в голову, что Лекс вообще-то знал, кто такой Тим, и шансы, что он разрешит Тиму…  
\- Ты свободно можешь приглашать гостей. – Кон моргнул. Он по-настоящему ненавидел, когда Лекс проделывал свои штучки с чтением мыслей, это пугало. – Я привёз тебя сюда угрозами, потому как нельзя было терять время. Но ты не пленник. Также буду признателен, если твои друзья не станут оставлять в квартире чрезмерно много жучков, - сухо закончил Лекс.  
\- Я не собираюсь позволять друзьям ставить у тебя дома прослушку! – Возмутился Кон. – За кого ты меня принимаешь?  
\- За того, кто дружит с Робином. Даю пятнадцать минут до того, как он попытается взломать мою сеть.  
\- Тим не станет… - Лекс вскинул бровь, и Кон стушевался. – Хорошо, Тим определённо станет, но я ему не позволю. – Тут он внезапно кое-что вспомнил. – Э-э-м, эй, я… Ну, знаешь, после машины и всего такого, я так и не…  
\- Ты и не обязан, - спокойно прервал Лекс.  
\- Ага. То есть, я имею в виду, хорошо, может ты и собираешься опять стать злым или вроде того, но я так не могу: постоянно напоминать себе, что ты плохой парень, когда ты такой классный. Ладно?  
\- Ладно, - дёрнулись губы Лекса.  
\- Тогда, ну, знаешь, спасибо.  
\- Не за что, - Лекс выглядел, будто сейчас рассмеётся. Он вручил Кону планшет. – Хочешь посмотреть что-нибудь? Сегодня играют «Шаркс» [3].  
\- На чём? – Кон осмотрел планшет, который на самом деле оказался ещё и чёртовым пультом. Он коснулся кнопки ТВЧ и выбрал из меню «ESPN» [4]. Окна подёрнулись дымкой и утратили прозрачность, выключился свет, и из-под потолка опустился двадцатичетырёхдюймовый экран.   
\- Ох*еть, - благоговейно произнёс Кон, когда Махони, ещё за линией нападения, был со стуком, заставившим зазвенеть мебель, сбит с ног атакой «Бронкос» [5]. Крики людей доносились до него со всех сторон, будто он взаправду находился на стадионе.  
Лекс фыркнул и вновь закинул ноги на столик.  
\- Дэниелсу никогда не следовало оставлять его вот так без защиты. Кстати, у этой штуковины есть переключатель положения спинки.  
Кон посмотрел сбоку и нашёл его, кресло самостоятельно вытянулось под ним.  
\- Класс, - по телевизору началась реклама, и динамики автоматически выключились. – Ну, так, э-э, вы с Кларком…  
Лекс перевёл на него пристальный взгляд.  
Кон сглотнул.  
\- Нет, ничего.

***

\- Неплохо, - сложил руки на груди Тим, рассматривая машину.  
Кон откинулся на спинку инвалидного кресла и смерил его взглядом.  
\- Хорошо, ладно, заткнись, это чёртово Феррари, - признал Тим. – Можно мне порулить?  
\- Нет, - самодовольно ответил Кон. – Но ты можешь продолжать просить на случай, если я передумаю. Залазь, братан, мы отправляемся на задание.  
\- Прошу, больше никогда не называй меня «братан», - попросил Тим, запихивая сумку за сиденье и усаживаясь внутрь. – Что за задание?  
Кон завёл двигатель и указал на запад, на семьдесят третью магистраль, ведущую из Метрополиса.  
\- Мы едем в Смолвиль.  
Марта удивлённо ахнула, стоило Кону подъехать к дому, на машину она посмотрела с тревогой. Прямо, как Кларк, яблочко от яблоньки... «Ну, от яблоньки, на которую тот приземлился», - мысленно поправил себя Кон.  
Он выбрался из машины и объехал вокруг, слегка поддерживая коляску телекинезом над ухабами, и остановился. С одной стороны ступенек имелась рампа.  
\- Откуда это? – спросил, разглядывая её, Кон.  
\- Ох… - пыталась улыбаться Марта. – Кларк просто немного поработал по дому. Он даже установил подъёмник, один здесь, а один в сарае. – Она откашлялась. – Мы думали, милый, что ты, может быть, скоро будешь готов переехать и пойти в школу… Как бы то ни было, мы только хотели убедиться, что тебе тут будет удобно, - закончила она немного поспешно, и зашла в дом прежде чем Кон хотя бы успел ответить.   
Вынеся на крыльцо яблоки и печенье с молоком, она суетливо скрылась внутри.   
Кон отвёз опустевшие тарелки в раковину.  
\- Э-э… спасибо? Всё… классно, извините, не следовало тебе так беспокоиться. У Лекса куча людей работает над этим, они что-нибудь придумают. Я скоро опять буду на ногах.  
Марта оторвалась от мытья посуды, и вцепилась в край столешницы. Немного помолчав, она развернулась и улыбнулась ему, хотя в глазах вовсе не было радости:  
\- Ну, в любом случае, это хорошая идея. Я уже не так молода, как когда-то, и не с моим больным бедром ходить по всем этим ступеням. – Она обхватила его лицо ладонями. – Надеюсь, они быстро что-нибудь придумают.  
Она поспешно отвернулась к раковине. Кон затарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику кресла.  
\- Э-э, послушай, что это за история такая с Лексом? Я думал он просто, ну, знаешь, эдакий большой босс Метрополиса, я не знал, что он жил здесь.  
Марта на мгновение заколебалась, но ответила, не оборачиваясь.  
\- Особняк Люторов находится по соседству. Отец послал его сюда управлять заводом по производству удобрений.  
\- Заводом по производству удобрений? – повторил Кон. Ух-ты, он непременно воспользуется этим в следующую встречу с Лексом.  
\- Завод по производству удобрений? – удивился Тим. Они взяли целый мешок яблок и забрались на чердак. – Интересно, как ему от такого удалось перейти к захвату компании?  
\- Какому захвату? – Марта немногое рассказала, и, если верить её словам, Лекс и Кларк едва ли пару раз столкнулись в магазине, но никак уж не были лучшими друзьями.  
\- Ты говорил, что он переехал сюда, когда ему исполнился двадцать один год, так что, вероятно, это была его первая управляющая должность. Он перебрал у отца правление ЛюторКорп в возрасте двадцати четырёх лет, в двадцать пять закрыл её, вскоре после чего вернулся в Метрополис. И если они были близки с Кларком, то на всё про всё не так уж много времени.  
\- А, точно, - притворяясь, что ему это всё было известно, сказал Кон. – И, что теперь?  
\- С чего ты меня спрашиваешь? Это тебе хотелось узнать… не знаю что. Кстати, что именно ты ищешь?  
\- Не знаю! – Неопределённо взмахнул рукой Кон. – Что угодно. Эти ребята как чёртовы банковские хранилища – понятия не имею, что они скрывают. Но, что-то тут произошло. Сначала они становятся друзьями, что само по себе странно, затем они перебираются в Метрополис и пытаются поубивать друг друга. Ну, давай, ты же детектив, помоги мне.   
Тим откинулся и сложил пальцы домиком. Кон едва не подавился куском яблока, сдерживая смешок: Лекс делал точно так же, когда думал.  
\- Хорошо, - произнёс Тим. – Давай предположим, что все поступки Лекса попадали в местные новости. В Смолвиле не так уж много миллиардеров. Давай отправимся в библиотеку и посмотрим старые газеты.

***

\- Хорошо, я взял местную и школьную газеты, - известил Тим, ставя коробку полную микрофильмов. – Просто помни, что нам необходимо просмотреть пять-шесть лет, начиная с сентября того самого года. Конечно, не стоит ожидать, что мы натолкнёмся на это в первой же газете.  
\- Нашёл, - сообщил Кон, держа на свету первый взятый им микрофильм.  
\- Что?  
\- «Миллиардер спасён местным подростком», - протягивая плёнку Тиму, сказал Кон. – Он съехал на машине в речку, а Кларк вытащил его.  
Тим просмотрел его и бросил обратно в коробку с бобинами.  
\- Что же, это объясняет, как они познакомились.  
\- Ни хрена ж себе знакомство. Теперь надо выяснить, как всё пошло наперекосяк.   
Они принялись просматривать остальные микрофильмы: одну историю с участием Лекса Лютора и Кларка Кента за другой, иногда угадывая присутствие того или другого между строк, необъяснимые чудесные спасения и неуловимые игры денег и власти.  
\- Эй, Лекс боролся с папой Кларка за кресло в сенате штата? Наверное, именно с этого…  
\- Нет, - оборвал Тим, читая следующий год. – Здесь они опять действуют вместе. Я уже почти заканчиваю, - добавил он.  
В конце они остались без каких-либо вразумительных ответов. Последняя статья рассказывала об отъезде Лекса Лютора в Метрополис и переименовании ЛюторКорп в ЛексКорп. Об отъезде Кларка Кента в прессе не писали.  
\- Но это произошло в год, когда он поступил в колледж, - заметил Кон. – Получается, они даже город покинули вместе. Не вижу никакого смысла.  
Тим откинулся на спинку, задумчиво поглаживая губу пальцами.  
\- Ну, начали они хорошо, а вот закончили не очень. Ничего стоящего в газетных статьях мы не обнаружим. Надо найти кого-то, кто в то время был знаком с ними обоими, и кто сможет нам рассказать, когда они перестали дружить.  
\- Я могу назвать троих, кто может. Но никто из них не станет ничего рассказывать.  
\- Мне кажется, я знаю, кто нам поможет, - сказал Тим, показывая на подпись под статьёй, гласящую: «Хлоя Салливан».

***

\- Они и не переставали, - они оба тупо уставились на Хлою, которая вздохнула и потёрла лоб. – Послушайте, я понимаю, что в шестнадцать это трудно понять, но ты можешь одновременно и любить и злиться на человека. Они никогда не переставали быть друзьями. Они просто… стали также и врагами.  
\- Как это вообще возможно? – потребовал Кон. – У них очерёдность по дням или что-то вроде того? «Ох, сегодня вторник, думаю, я должен попытаться убить Кларка»?  
\- Не обижайся, Кон, но ещё до твоего рождения люди поумнее тебя пытались разобраться в неразрешимой загадке Кларка Кента и Лекса Лютора. Хочешь знать, о чём они думают? Тебе придётся спросить у них. Если они сами вообще знают.  
\- Замечательно, - подвёл итоги Кон, въезжая в гараж ЛексКорп. – Тупик.  
\- Но что ещё ты хотел узнать? Они были друзьями, между ними было много ссор и они отдалились друг от друга. Вот и вся история.  
\- Но это дурацкая история! – Кон завёл машину на парковочное место, дёрнул ручник и откинулся в кресле. – Я даже не знаю, чего хотел, - признался он минутой спустя. – Думаю, чтобы у этого был хоть какой-то смысл. Хотел знать… - он смолк и зло передёрнул плечами.  
\- Ты хотел найти основания доверять Лютору, - тихо произнёс Тим.   
Кон уставился на рулевое колесо, гладкую блестящую панель с серебряным клеймом вставшего на дыбы коня.  
\- Да, - согласился он. – Это так странно… Я имею в виду, он должен быть полной сволочью, а вместо этого – очень классный парень.  
\- Это не является чем-то взаимоисключающим, - закатил Тим глаза. – Его компания пятнадцатая по величине в мире, и он её абсолютный глава. Не будь у него в избытке харизмы, ему никогда не достичь подобного.  
\- Хорошо, но почему он был со мной хорошим, если он действительно плохой?  
\- Ты на самом деле считаешь, что мы будем сидеть здесь и выяснять намерения Лекса Лютора? Даже Кларку с Брюсом в девяти случаях из десяти общими усилиями не удаётся раскрыть планы Лютора. Брюс говорит, это, вероятно, потому, что у него на каждый случай по пять планов, и они постоянно меняются в зависимости от обстоятельств.  
\- И что ты предлагаешь мне делать?! – ударил Кон по рулю. – Доверять мне ему, или нет?  
Они ещё некоторое время молча посидели в машине.  
\- Есть пять людей, с которыми я не должен связываться в одиночку, - наконец сказал Тим. – Джокер, Рас Аль Гул, Двуликий, Пингвин и Лютор. Мне без прямого разрешения даже не позволяется попытаться поставить на него прослушку или взломать его систему, - пожал он плечами. – И в последний раз, когда мы виделись с тобой, ты вёл себя, будто вот-вот умрёшь, и даже не отвечал мне по телефону. Так что, мне нечего тебе ответить. Он опасен, но он может помочь. Уже помогает. Не знаю, как могу приказать тебе отказаться от всего этого.  
Кон отвернулся в сторону.  
\- Я не хочу оставаться в таком положении, - прошептал он. – Я не… не могу провести остаток жизни вот так.  
\- Ты знаешь, что произошло с Оракулом. Она не позволила этому остановить себя.  
\- Я не такой, как она. Ты умный, ты понимаешь в компьютерах. А что останется у меня, если я не смогу за раз перепрыгивать небоскрёбы? Ай! Эй!  
Тим снова разрядил тазер ему в руку:  
\- Ты идиот! У тебя, что, вместе с ногами и мозги отшибло?  
\- Прекрати! – Отобрал Кон тазер.  
\- У тебя есть ты, брось относиться к этому как к концу своей жизни. Кларк Супермен не потому, что у него куча суперсил, он Супермен потому, что нашёл способ использовать их на благо людям. Найди что-нибудь.

***

Кон отвёл Тима наверх в свою комнату, и они плюхнулись рядышком на кровать. Тим уставился в потолок.  
\- Эй, - спросил он спустя пару минут, - здесь есть компьютер? Мне надо проверить почту.  
\- Я думал, что тебе не разрешается пытаться взломать систему Лекса.  
Тим виновато дёрнулся.  
\- Я просто хочу посмотреть…  
\- Нет, - отрезал Кон.  
Тим, бурча, сложил руки на груди.  
\- Ну, как все? – Спросил Кон. – Ничего особо не изменилось?  
\- Насколько мне известно, у всех всё хорошо, - неловко ответил Тим. Кон перевернулся на бок и уставился на него тяжёлым взглядом. Тим пожал плечами. – Никто особо ни с кем не зависает.  
\- А как же выходные? – подозрительно спросил Кон.  
\- После вмешательства Лютора у нас возникли некоторые разногласия по поводу дальнейших действий, - что значило, произошла нехилая драчка с причинением серьёзного материального ущерба. – Касси хотела вломиться сюда и забрать тебя, Барт её поддержал.  
\- Э-э. Не самый лучший план.  
\- Да неужели.  
\- Я имею в виду, не только потому, что вам поджарили бы задницы. – Кон устроился сидя в изголовье. – Послушай, я ничего не говорил, но тебе надо знать. Лекс знает кто вы, вы и все остальные Титаны.  
\- Кларк уже рассказал нам, придурок. Ты правда думаешь, это остановило бы кого-то из нас от того, чтобы забрать тебя, если бы Лютор делал с тобой что-нибудь плохое?  
\- Ох.  
\- У меня просто возникла безумная мысль, что, возможно, Кларк хоть немного представляет, что делает, оставляя тебя здесь. Они не видели тебя в… в больнице, они понятия не имели…  
Кон уставился на свои руки, сжимавшие простынь.  
\- В любом случае, - как можно радостнее продолжил Тим, - все будут рады, что тебе уже лучше.  
\- Эй, - встрепенулся Кон, - давай им позвоним.  
\- Что?  
\- Это вечер субботы, у Титанов должна быть встреча. Всё равно их секретам уже ничего не грозит, если они сюда явятся. Кроме того, - добавил он, - вы, ребята, просто обязаны увидеть здешний телек.

***

\- Эй, - высовывая голову из бара, позвал Барт, - зацените, тут даже мескаль [7] есть. Мы можем сделать Всегалактический горлодёр [8]!   
\- Что? – оглянулся Кон через плечо. – О, чёрт! – закричал он, когда Тим ударил в спину его колдуну.  
\- Не зевай, - самодовольно заявил Тим, обирая труп. – О, отличный кинжал.  
\- Мне потребовалось три грёбаных миссии, чтобы получить эту штуку! – пожаловался Кон, скорбно наблюдая, как исчезает его инвентарь.  
\- Вуаля! – примчавшийся Барт поставил на письменный столик шесть стаканов, полных ярко-зелёной жидкости, исходящей пузырьками и белым дымом.  
\- Ух ты, круто! – выразила восхищение Касси. – Как это ты такое сделал?  
\- Сухой лёд! Разве не восхитительно? Я увидел рецепт в Википедии с месяц назад и до ужаса хотел попробовать, но не мог раздобыть ингредиенты.  
\- Погоди, ты, что, действительно принёс спиртное? – требовательно спросил Тим.  
\- Да, именно это он и сделал, - хрипло ответила Рейвен, ставя пустой стакан. Даже сухого льда не оставила. Из глубины её капюшона тянулся слабый ручеёк пара.  
\- Вы с ума сошли? – возмутился Тим.  
\- Чувак, если мы достаточно взрослые, чтобы спасать мир, значит достаточно взрослые, чтобы выпить по одному хренову коктейлю, - возразил Барт. – Будто ты не катался на мотоцикле до того, как получить права.  
\- С такими доводами не поспоришь, - и, игнорируя взгляд Тима, Кон опрокинул стакан. – Ни хрена ж себе, - просипел он, ставя стакан обратно.  
\- Что здесь? – делая глоток, поинтересовалась Касси.  
\- Еверклир [9], ром, Вайлд Туркей [10], Гаторад [11]… - принялся перечислять Барт, загибая пальцы.  
\- Что это за хрень такая на дне? – прервал Кон, подняв и рассматривая стакан снизу.  
\- Где? А, это? Это гусеница из мескаля [12].  
\- Хрустящие, - добавила Рейвен.  
Касси выплюнула свой напиток, залив пульт-планшет.  
\- Бля! – всполошился Кон, выхватывая мигнувший жидкокристаллический экран, и умудрившись опрокинуть нетронутый стакан Тима. Дымящие кусочки льда раскатились по столику вместе с растекающимся зелёным напитком. Половина оконной панели неожиданно вновь стала прозрачной, над головами загорелся голубой свет, а динамики резко заиграли Пятую симфонию Бетховена со всё более нарастающей и нарастающей громкостью…  
Всё прекратилось. Свет выключился. Они медленно повернулись. В дверях, положив руку на панель управления, стоял Лекс. Кон взглянул на комнату. Телевизор завис на картинке окровавленного тела героя, окна были испорчены, на белом ковре расползалось зелёное пятно, и по-прежнему дымил сухой лёд, так что помещение выглядело, как будто в нём случился пожар.  
\- Э-м, - прочистил Кон горло. – Так, как сильно я облажался, если оценивать по десятибалльной шкале?  
\- Я не сержусь, Кон, - успокоил Лекс.  
\- Правда?  
\- Да. Я воспринимаю это, как крик о помощи.  
\- Ближе к одиннадцати, - пробормотал Тим.  
Касси и Барт следили за вошедшим в комнату и направившимся к ним мимо дивана Лексом расширенными от страха глазами, лицо Рейвен скрывал капюшон, но она плотнее запахнула вокруг себя плащ. Тим просто принял крайне стоический вид и скрестил руки на груди, явно практикуясь в имитации Бэтмена.  
\- Сколько из этого вы все выпили? – осмотрел Лекс стаканы.  
\- Всего по одному! – ответил Кон.   
Лекс взял стакан Кона с оставшимся напитком и отхлебнул. Скривился и поставил обратно.  
\- Да, этого вам достаточно.  
\- Мы трупы, - тихо прошептала Касси, вцепившись в бартову руку. – Передайте маме, что я её люблю.  
\- Раз уж об этом зашла речь, думаю, я должен поговорить об этом с другими взрослыми, - сообщил Лекс.  
\- Погодь, и это всё? – удивился Барт. – Ты просто позвонишь нашим родителям? Никаких пыток? – Кон одарил его недоверчивым взглядом, а Тим пнул в лодыжку. – Ой!  
\- Прости, дыбу ещё не привезли из магазина, - сухо проинформировал Лекс. – Но, на самом деле, я думаю позвонить Лиге Справедливости. Сейчас смена Бэтмена, не так ли?  
Глаза Тима широко распахнулись в ужасе.

***

\- Дружище, он забрал машину, - жалостливо посетовал в телефон Кон.  
\- Заткнись. Ты вообще представляешь, насколько Брюсу понравилось, что Лекс позвонил ему отчитать за моё поведение?  
\- Э-м.  
\- Вот именно. Мне ещё повезёт, если меня допустят к патрулированию раньше, чем мне стукнет тридцать. К тому же, я не должен общаться с тобой по телефону.  
Кон повесил трубку и вздохнул. Никакой машины, никакого Тима, просмотр телевизора ограничен, и он перечитал все книги. Хреновее и быть не может.  
Кларк открыл дверь и зашёл в комнату, имея при этом весьма рассерженный вид.  
Хорошо, стало ещё хреновее.  
Нотации о потреблении алкоголя в несовершеннолетнем возрасте, уважении к чужой частной собственности, даже собственности кларкова худшего врага, бездельничании, совершенно безответственном поведении, а затем финальный удар:  
\- Кон, я знаю, тебе тяжело, - тихо выговаривал Кларк, - но тебе пора возвращаться к обычной жизни. Я хочу, чтобы ты переехал в Смолвиль!  
\- Ты не можешь просто сидеть здесь в квартире и играть в компьютерные игры, - продолжал Кларк. – Какие бы исследования Лекс ни проводил, тебе не надо больше находиться здесь постоянно. Ты должен ходить в школу.  
\- Ага, таскаться мимо качков и расфуфыренных девах в своём инвалидном кресле. Я так не думаю.  
\- Очевидно, это уже проявляются последствия моего влияния, - послышался голос Лекса от дверей. Кларк встал, выпятив челюсть, Лекс прошествовал неторопливой походкой. – Ну, как, Кон, тебе ещё не надоело скучать?  
\- Да? – мгновенно подскочил Кон. – Лекс, мне правда очень и очень жаль, - добавил он с честным видом, который всегда срабатывал на Марте, после того, как ему случалось прогулять уроки, особенно когда поведывал историю о предотвращённой им где-нибудь маленькой катастрофе.  
\- Спасибо, Кон, весьма любезные извинения. На самом деле, сегодня ты уже можешь забрать назад машину.  
\- Правда? – сияя, переспросил Кон. Ух ты, это оказалось легче, чем он ожидал.  
\- Нет. А ещё ты лжёшь столь же неправдоподобно, что и Кларк.  
\- Чёрт, - пробормотал Кон.  
Кларк имел вид, будто не мог решить, кого он больше хотел отругать. Лекс победил.  
\- Я рад, что своим присутствием могу дать тебе повод для насмешек, но ты действительно считаешь, что ему это на пользу? Ты же не хочешь, чтобы он тут совсем одичал?  
\- Кларк, почему бы нам не согласиться с тем, что я гораздо опытнее в вопросах оценки буйности поведения подростков? Также могу успокоить тебя заверением, что развлекаться в гостиной в компьютерные игры с друзьями и проливать неизвестное пойло на мой ковёр стоимостью в шестьдесят тысяч долларов никоим образом не может считаться одичанием.  
\- Эй, так почему я наказан?!  
\- Ты случаем не упустил ту часть, где я упоминал уничтоженный тобою ковёр?  
\- Ой, да ладно, ты богаче, чем вся Швеция. Так мне Тим говорил.  
\- Так и есть, - согласился Лекс, - но этот ковёр мне нравился, и чтобы его заменить, потребуется месяц. И кроме того, Кларк прав.  
\- Послушай, Лекс, - встрял было Кларк, - …что?  
\- А? – уставился Кон на Лекса. – Ты хочешь, чтобы я вернулся в Смолвиль? – Он почувствовал себя дураком, будто ему пощёчину отвесили, будто Лекс и правда захотел бы, чтобы он находился рядом хоть минутой дольше, чем необходимо для…  
\- Конечно, нет.  
\- Ты же только что сказал… - начал Кларк.  
\- Ты же не собираешься убеждать меня, что средняя школа Смолвиля идеальное место для ребёнка со сверхспособностями? – Многозначительно поинтересовался Лекс. Кон закашлялся, вспоминая все истории из школьной газеты о различных несчастьях Кларка. Кларк выглядел немного смущённым.  
\- Хорошо, и что же ты предлагаешь? Одну из этих дорогущих частных школ, в которую ходил сам?  
\- Конечно же, нет. Я найму репетиторов.

***

На следующее утро, первым делом, Мерси прогнала его по очередному жестокому кругу тренировок, а когда он выехал из ванной, его поджидала женщина с внешностью супермодели: японка, высокая, стройная, с длинными чёрными волосами. Он очаровано вытаращился на неё.  
\- Вау. Э-м, привет? Вы ждёте Лекса?  
\- Охайоу гозаимасу, - сказала она и поклонилась.  
\- А?  
\- Охайоу гозаимасу, - улыбнувшись, повторила она. И опять поклонилась, а затем указала на него.  
Кон моргнул, до него начинало доходить.  
\- Э-э, охайо го…  
\- Гозаимасу.  
\- Огайо…  
\- Охайоу.  
\- Охайоу гозаимасу, - выдавил он, и она кивнула, - а затем подошла, чтобы заставить поклониться, положив руки ему на плечо и талию, и немного нагнув вперёд. Кон блаженно лыбился ей и едва не вывалился из инвалидной коляски.  
Она выглядела позабавленной.  
\- Нан джи десу ка, - и вопросительно развела руки. А затем указала на часы на стене.  
\- Э-э, который час, правильно? – сделал попытку Кон.  
\- Нан джи десу ка, - повторила она, кивая.  
\- Нан джи… - но она покачала головой, указывая на часы. – Э-э, ну, сейчас девять утра, но я понятия не имею, как это сказать.  
\- Гозен ку джи десу, - последовал кивок.  
\- Гозен ку джи десу, - повторил Кон, вновь зарабатывая улыбку.  
\- Эй, - поймал он Лекса на кухне после её ухода, - не то, чтобы я жаловался на такую крошку в качестве учительницы, но ты действительно считаешь, что я буду изучать японский? Я чуть английский не завалил.  
\- Можешь вместо него изучать мандаринский диалект, - уведомил Лекс, наливая кофе. – Но он труднее.  
\- Э-э, нет, всё нормально, - поспешил Кон.  
\- Кстати, тебе опять можно пользоваться телезалом, - добавил Лекс на выходе из комнаты. – Однако, все игры и фильмы теперь на японском.  
\- Что? Эй, ну, ладно, так не честно!   
Послеобеденным уроком шла история, японская история, так что Лекс действовал последовательно. Мистер Асахара был не столь впечатляющим учителем, являя собой скрюченного японского старикашку, начавшего с того, что принёс большой куль глины. Кон трудился над созданием горшка в стиле, как провозгласил о том Асахара, дзёмон [13], пока сам Асахара вещал, что гончарное дело вызвало в Японии демографический взрыв, поскольку люди неожиданно получили возможность кипятить, что на самом деле было круто, если подумать.  
Асахара также принёс кучу старых глиняных горшков, чтобы показать Кону примеры отделки, Кон ухватил один из них и вертел в руках, пока Асахара не упомянул, что тому пять тысяч лет, после чего Кон очень осторожно вернул горшок на стол.  
Он думал, что так пройдёт весь день, но после ужина Лекс привёл его в кабинет, посадил за второй компьютер и открыл на него инвестиционный счёт в японской торговой интернет-фирме.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я занимался инвестициями, когда я даже языка не знаю? Хотя, постой, ты хочешь, чтобы я инвестировал деньги в качестве урока? Ты через неделю станешь банкротом.  
\- Кон, ты физически не сможешь потерять больше денег, чем я зарабатываю за день. Брокер не станет принимать суммы, которые слишком велики, как для частного инвестора. Кроме того, если необходимо, ты можешь ознакомиться с рейтингами и поискать информацию о компаниях на английском. – Он вручил Кону бумажку с логином и паролем. – И, после уплаты налогов, будешь оставлять всю полученную прибыль себе. Считай это карманными деньгами.  
\- Серьёзно? – Кон метнулся к столу и принялся пытаться выяснить, как на японском пишется Сони и Токиопоп [14].  
Лекс уселся по другую сторону стола и открыл ноутбук, потягивая время от времени кофе. Несколько раз он поднимал телефон и разговаривал с людьми на других языках: на японском, который Кон распознал к собственному удивлению, и на некоторых других.  
\- Китайский и малайский, - ответил Лекс, когда он спросил. – Мы открываем в Сингапуре новый завод по производству комплектующих для нашего токийского научно-исследовательского центра.  
\- И что же вы там делаете? Космическое оружие, например, или ещё что-то?  
\- Думаю, Кларк дал тебе искажённое представление о моей предпринимательской деятельности, - сухо ответил Лекс. – В Токио мы в основном работаем над следующим поколением бытовой электроники и роботехники. – Он полез в один из ящиков и, достав кредитную карту, бросил её Кону. Когда тот к ней прикоснулся, она загорелась, из неё вылезла антенна, и появилась цифровая клавиатура.  
\- Хм, мобильный телефон? – вертя в руках, спросил Кон.  
\- Спутниковый, на самом деле. Но сам спутник будет запущен не ранее, чем через два года. Ничего из того, что находится сейчас вверху, не справится с производительностью этой системы. Мы запустили прототип, но он способен управлять не более чем парой десятков телефонов. – Он перевернул телефон боком в руках Кона. – Денва чоу, - и неожиданно перед Коном развернулись две огромные страницы телефонной книги, перед глазами зависло просвечивающееся изображение с улыбающимися моделями и другими картинками, каждая из которых оживала со звуком, стоило перевести на неё взгляд.  
\- Ух ты, круто. – Кон поводил телефоном из стороны в сторону. Изображения оставались на месте, пока он не перевернул карточку, тогда всё погасло. – Как это получается?  
\- Изображение проецируется непосредственно на сетчатку, отслеживая, куда фокусируется твой взгляд, и генерирует звук непосредственно путём передачи сигнала в слуховой нерв. Это станет нашей следующей медиа-системой.  
\- Э-м, можно мне купить акции ЛексКорп?  
Лекс рассмеялся.  
\- Лучше вкладывай в различные предприятия. Этого добра у нашей семьи хватает.

***

Спустя месяц и первую тысячу долларов прибыли он на правильном японском поинтересовался у Лекса, можно ли ему обратно за руль?  
\- Пожалуйста? - добавил он немного жалобно. Лекс ухмыльнулся и бросил ему ключи от машины и дебетную карту, открытую на инвестиционный счёт.  
\- Кон Лютор? – спросил Кон, разглядывая её.  
\- Существует слишком много людей, могущих связать Супербоя в госпитале с живущим у меня в квартире парнем. Если ты воспользуешься личностью Коннера Кента, кто-то сможет проследить ниточку до Кларка. Если желаешь, мы можем сменить имя на какое-либо другое.  
\- Не, не стоит беспокоиться.   
Быть в Метрополисе сыном Лекса Лютора оказалось странно и невероятно круто. Перед ним открывали двери магазинов и ресторанов, и вовсе не из-за инвалидной коляски, а ещё обращались «мистер Лютор».  
\- И, дружище, хочу тебе сказать, ты не поверишь, сколько девушек я могу снять, даже не используя силы и всё такое. Просто представь, если бы они знали, что я ещё сын Супермена, - хвастался Кон, руля домой после очередной ночи шатания по клубам. Телефон находился в трёх футах [15] от него на приборной панели, но это, очевидно, не было проблемой.  
\- Похоже, у тебя уже немало поклонников, - с сарказмом отметил Тим и прервал связь, чтобы воспрепятствовать ограблению банка или чего-то там ещё. Кон хмыкнул. Какая мелочная зависть. А затем вздохнул. Не то чтобы он мог предложить снятым им девушкам что-нибудь кроме как прокатить на машине или угостить выпивкой. Слава богу, ниже пояса всё работало по-прежнему, но пользы от этого было мало. Это удручало  
Пришедшая следующим утром Мерси не стала тащить его в спортзал.  
\- Лекс хочет, чтобы ты пришёл в конференц-зал, - сообщила она.  
Проехав по коридору, он нашёл Лекса, сидевшего за большим столом, и двух врачей, выглядящих одновременно нервно и воодушевлённо, у ноутбука и проектора во главе комнаты.  
\- Доктора Хванга и доктора Мейерс ты уже знаешь, - Кон сглотнул и кивнул. – Хорошо, джентельмены. Не тратьте попусту моё время.  
Презентация заняла двадцать минут. Свет ещё не успел вспыхнуть, а Кон подкатил, чтобы заглянуть врачам в глаза.  
\- Как скоро вы сможете это сделать? – требовательно спросил он. – На этой неделе? Завтра?  
\- Наша конечная модель должна быть закончена к концу недели… - начал Мейерс, и был прерван взмахом руки Лекса.  
\- Сколько придётся удалить поясничных позвонков? – Со спокойствием поинтересовался Лекс.  
Хванг и Мейерс нерешительно переглянулись.  
\- Четыре, - после недолгого колебания решился Хванг.  
Лекс покачал головой.  
\- Не больше одного, - он поднялся. – Мы вернёмся к разговору только после того, как вы уменьшите количество.  
\- Что? – рванул на коляске вслед за ним по коридору Кон. Лекс зашёл на кухню, взял лёд и налил себе виски. – Какого чёрта?!  
Лекс выпил стакан в один глоток и налил ещё.  
\- Это того не стоит. Особенно учитывая, что такое количество позвонков означает отсутствие всяких шансов на регенерацию спинного мозга, во всяком случае, с тем уровнем терапии, что мы можем предложить в ближайшие десять лет. Протез Хванга не сможет обеспечить тебе полную подвижность.  
\- Нахрен полную подвижность! Мне бы только свои ноги почувствовать, а чтобы передвигаться, я смогу пользоваться телекинезом…   
\- Так, как пользуешься сейчас? – Лекс покачал головой. – Нет абсолютно никакой возможности предсказать, как твои силы на это отреагируют. Команда Сурйамина добилась неплохих результатов в регенерации. В данном случае следует подождать…  
\- Сколько? Сколько ждать, пока у них хоть что-то появится?  
Лекс помялся.  
\- Это биологическое вмешательство, а не механическое, - наконец, ответил он. – Только лабораторные испытания займут, наверное, около года…  
\- И ещё один, прежде чем они будут готовы попробовать на мне, - оборвал Кон. – Забудь. Я хочу способ, предложенный Хвангом.  
\- Это неверное решение, - вынес вердикт Лекс. – Я не могу этого допустить.  
\- Ты не можешь допустить… Иди ты к чёрту, это не ты застрял в этом грёбаном кресле! Я уже полгода торчу в этой штуковине, а ты говоришь ещё о двух…  
\- О чём я говорю, так это о твоей жизни, - очень спокойно произнёс Лекс. – Сейчас два года в инвалидной коляске кажутся тебе долгим сроком, но это не так. Я не собираюсь позволять тебе пустить под откос восемьдесят лет только потому, что тебе шестнадцать, и ты не умеешь принимать решения с долгосрочной перспективой.  
\- Пошёл ты! Какое у тебя право решать за меня?! – Закричал Кон. – Они взяли немного твоей ДНК и немного кларковой и вырастили меня в пробирке, понятно? Это не делает тебя моим отцом.  
\- Нет, делает.  
Кон умолк, глядя на него.  
\- Я не претендую на звание лучшего отца. Но я всё, что тебе досталось, и намерен поступить как надо.  
\- Да неужели? – зарычал Кон. – Тогда где же, чёрт побери, тебя носило? Ты знал обо мне четыре года, но так и не потрудился показаться, пока меня не ранило. В этом дело, да? Я понадобился тебе только когда стал слабым и беспомощным, и ты мог использовать меня, чтобы добраться до Кларка… а если мне станет лучше, номер уже не пройдёт? – Он остановился, тяжело дыша и сжимая кулаки.  
Лекс не оборачивался. Он поставил пустой стакан на столешницу с глухим стуком.  
\- Когда мне было двенадцать, после того, как я потерял волосы, и после того, как нанятые отцом врачи потерпели неудачу в том, чтобы вылечить меня, у родителей родился второй ребёнок. Мой брат Джулиан. Моя замена. – У него вырвался короткий, невесёлый смешок. – Моя мать справедливо решила, что отец собирается стравить нас друг с другом, сделать из нас соперников в погоне за его одобрением и империей, с уже предопределённым результатом. Потому что, в конечном счёте, я больше не был идеальным, – Лекс замолчал.  
\- И что? – с холодком уточнил Кон, скрестив руки.  
\- В ночь после возвращения из больницы моя мать взяла подушку и удушила Джулиана в колыбели.  
Это было дико, целое мгновение Кон просто не понимал, что ему сказали. Голос Лекса казался настолько спокойным и бесстрастным. Но при этом плечи были напряжены так, что задрались, натянутые выступающими лопатками, рукава пиджака.  
\- Через два года моей матери поставили диагноз рак. Вскоре не осталось никакой надежды, она прошла через все мучительные процедуры, всё, что позволило бы ей протянуть лишние несколько месяцев, недель и даже дней. Потому что каждая прожитая ею минута была минутой, отделявшей отца от повторной женитьбы. Минутой, когда я находился под её защитой, мог стать старше и сильнее, чтобы защитить себя.  
\- Это моя семья, Кон, - Лекс отвернулся. – Я отдал бы всё, что имел, всё, что мог иметь, ради такой семьи, как у Кларка. Ради такого дома. И держась подальше от твоей жизни, я смог это тебе дать.  
Он встал и вышел из комнаты. Кон сидел не шевелясь. Его руки трусились. Лекс вернулся и швырнул на кухонный стол папку, во все стороны полетели фотографии. Часть – газетные вырезки, но большинство – снимки наружного наблюдения: вот Кон на ферме Кентов складывает тюки сена, вот полусонный повис на корове, вот он в старших классах смолвильской средней школы, улыбается одной из чирлидерш, а вот он в кафе «Тэлон» пьёт кофе и болтает по телефону.  
Кон медленно перебирал их, по одному за раз. Годы фотографий, все три года его жизни с того момента, как он вырвался из лабораторий Кадмуса. А под ними пачка бумаг: успешно сданный выпускной экзамен по истории, домашние задания по математике, отчёты лабораторных по химии, доклады по английскому – всё это фотокопии с пометками, сделанными красной пастой и лексовой рукой поверх замечаний учителей, копия табеля его успеваемости, с двойкой по английскому и припиской, гласящей: «Исправить».   
\- Я получил тройку с минусом в четверти, - голос Кона дрожал. Он никак не мог заставить звучать его ровно.  
\- Что не позволило бы тебе поступить в университет Метрополиса. Поэтому в школе организовали дополнительные учебные часы.  
\- Значит, - Кон положил папку, - это была твоя идея… тебе никогда не приходило в голову, что, возможно, мне тоже хотелось бы знать о тебе? Все вокруг описывали тебя как какое-то чудовище, я думал, что это то, что засело и во мне, было частью меня.  
\- А теперь ты считаешь, что они были неправы? Я совершил всё, о чём тебе когда-либо рассказывал Кларк, и кое-что, о чём не рассказывал. Кон, я не герой, и не один из хороших парней. Но я сын своей матери.

***

\- Он владеет разговорным японским, он добровольно читает «Повесть о Гэндзи», и он заработал пять тысяч долларов на прошлой неделе на Токийской бирже, - даже не отрываясь от бумаг, сообщил Лекс. – Конечно он тут же спустил их на аэрографию для Феррари, но ему же шестнадцать. Перестань жаловаться, что он не тратит восемь часов в день зазря, уставившись в стену, и не усваивая никакой полезной информации.  
\- Он и вполовину так не нуждается в японском или деньгах, как в некоторой доле нормальности. Лекс, он не общается с обычными подростками его возраста.  
\- Представь себе, может такое быть, что он совсем не обычный? Он постоянно видится с друзьями. Я подумываю дать Тиму ключи, чтобы сберечь время. – Лекс сложил ворох документов в портфель, закрыл его и вышел из комнаты.  
Кларк сдержал свой норов и отправился следом за ним.  
\- Проводить время с Титанами не является равнозначной заменой обучения тому, как взаимодействовать с нормальными людьми…  
\- Нормальность? – коротко хохотнул Лекс. – Это ты, Кларк, тот, кто всегда хотел быть нормальным. Лично я рад, что Кон не страдает от этого невроза.  
\- Вы опять ссоритесь, парни? – просунул голову в дверь Кон. – Всё никак не угомонитесь, да? Ты куда-то собираешься, Лекс?  
Повернувшись, Лекс улыбнулся, морщинки в уголках его губ разгладились, а взгляд по-настоящему потеплел. Кларк со стороны рассматривал его лицо, и у него изнутри царапало странное чувство утраты. – Это не ссора, просто недружелюбная шутливая перепалка. Я отбываю в Сингапур на несколько дней. Если тебе что-нибудь понадобится, позвонишь Мерси, и никаких пьяных оргий, пока меня не будет.  
\- Но я могу запланировать её на следующую неделю, получается? – весело спросил Кон и нырнул обратно в свою комнату.  
Обратно к «Плэнет» Кларк летел длинной дорогой. Не мог же он злиться, что Кон счастлив и прекрасно себя чувствует, а Лекс хорошо к нему относится. Вот только после того, как обнаружил себя стоящим в обломках сорокатонного валуна, некогда торчащего посреди поля, пришлось признать, что, именно так и есть.  
\- Э-м, извините, - попросил он прощения у фермера, остановившего трактор, чтобы поглазеть.  
\- Лучше уж камни, чем люди, - пожал тот плечами. – А пни я выкорчую и сам.  
Кларк посчитал это добрым советом и отправился домой. Хотя бы в чём-то он может оказаться полезен. Выдёргивая пни, сорняки и кроша меньшие камни в пыль, он взялся чистить старое, заброшенное западное поле.  
Когда он, наконец, закончил, мама поджидала его на крыльце с пирогом и кофе.  
\- Конечно же ты беспокоишься, милый. И мы тоже беспокоились, - вздохнула она. – Даже не помню, скольким нашим спорам о Лексе ты стал свидетелем в возрасте Кона.  
\- Это твой способ, - Кларк взял четвёртый кусок пирога, - сказать мне, что я должен отступить в сторону и наблюдать, как он совершает те же ошибки?  
\- Не всё было ошибками, милый. Лекс не был злым по природе, он просто… - Она покачала головой. – Вы оба были так молоды, - печально закончила она.  
\- Не думаю, что это так, ма. Он самый опасный из моих врагов. Я не могу себе позволить дважды наступить на те же грабли. Я просто не хочу видеть, как Кон… - и отвернулся.  
Она ничего не сказала, только накрыла его ладонь своей.  
После обеда он, наконец, отправился на работу, попутно в качестве Супермена подобрав и доставив в общество защиты животных сотню бездомных кошек. Кошки не впечатлились, как и Перри Уайт, но статья принесёт немалые пожертвования, чем поможет оплатить кастрацию и вакцинацию, к тому же это давало оправдание утреннему прогулу.  
\- Нам надо поговорить, - пробормотала Лоис, проходя мимо его стола, как только он уселся печатать, и направилась в сторону лифтов.  
Он нашёл её парой минут позже на крыше, она раскуривала сигарету, а это значило – она расстроена. Кларк нагнулся поцеловаться, пока она не успела закурить, Лоис ухватила его за затылок и жёстко вернула поцелуй.  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Боже, это непросто, - глубоко затянулась она. – Послушай, я знаю парня, который работает в баре у Сардуцци, это на семидесятом шоссе. Там перевозят большой поток грузов из лабораторий ЛексКорп, иногда он слышит всякое разное.  
\- Рассказывай, - жёстко велел он.  
\- Раз в каждые несколько недель приезжает один мужик пропустить рюмку. Однажды он хорошенько напился и принялся болтать о начальнике по имени Сурйамин. Я побывала там прошлой ночью и подловила его, после того, как он начал рыдать в пиво, но до того, как вырубился.  
\- Это один из докторов Кона, - стиснув кулаки, сказал Кларк. Если Лекс намеревается сделать что-то Кону после того, как заполучил его доверие, его преданность…  
\- Да, но это не то, о чём ты подумал, - мрачно продолжила она. – Он не слишком-то ясно выражался, но я достаточно уверена, что они действительно работают над лекарством для Кона. Проблема в том, как они это делают. Кларк, полагаю, они ставят опыты на людях.  
Пошатнувшись, Кларк отвернулся и прислонился к основанию глобуса, закрыв лицо ладонями.  
\- Лоис, я не могу. Не могу.  
\- Кларк… - она стиснула его за плечи.  
\- Я не могу! – вырвался он от неё. – Лекс пытается спасти Кона, что ты мне прикажешь делать: ворваться туда, уничтожить исследования, возможно, засадить его за решётку и оставить Кона в инвалидной коляске, когда это именно я…  
\- Кларк, случившееся с Коном – не твоя вина, и неважно, как сильно Лютор обвиняет тебя в этом! Ты же не считаешь действительно, что Кон захочет участвовать в подобном, а? Лекарство, созданное на основе пыток невинных людей? Он тоже герой.  
\- Он не должен был ещё становиться героем! – выкрикнул Кларк, стукнув кулаком. Металл смялся как жестяная консервная банка. Он резко отстранился и взлетел, игнорируя уносимые ветром крики Лоис вслед.  
Остановился он, паря, снаружи пентхауса, сейчас стёкла были не матовыми. Кон растянулся на кожаном диване в гостиной, болтая с кем-то по телефону, вероятно с Тимом, на груди лежала раскрытая толстая книжка на японском, ноги заброшены на подушки, и инвалидная коляска, стоящая неподалёку. Он выглядел счастливым, выглядел ребёнком.  
Кларк развернулся и полетел прочь, держа путь на запад к семидесятой автостраде.

***

Его теперь мало заботила скрытность, особо с тех пор, как он начал носить костюм, часть его добрых дел заключалась в том, чтобы освещать тёмные закутки. Но в этот раз он всё же снял плащ и оставил лежать в кустах за забором. В один миг промелькнул мимо камер наблюдения и прожёг дыру на месте замка, проникая внутрь. Его поджидали лазерные датчики движения и чувствительные к весу плиты в полу, он пролетел мимо них со скоростью, слишком быстрой, чтобы заставить сработать сигнализацию. Дальше располагались сканеры отпечатков пальцев и сетчатки, их он сбил с толку сфокусированным излучением рентгеновского зрения и разжал двери, пока они перезагружались.  
Он спустился на нижние уровни, собственно к белым с серебром стерильным лабораториям. Он знал, что уже близок к цели, потому как нашёл томограммы Кона, висящие вдоль трёх стен помещения, подсвечиваемые, словно гигантские витрины: выделенные повреждения спинного мозга, обведённые красным, нацарапанные на плёнках примечания. Из комнаты в конце коридора доносился шум.  
Здесь, внизу, в стенах не было и грамма свинца, так что он мог заглянуть сквозь дверь, мог прислушаться и разобрать слова. Вместо этого он медленно прокрался по коридору и остановился за дверью там, где мог послушать.  
\- Вы же понимаете, сэр, что такая процедура несёт много рисков. – Высокий и взволнованный голос принадлежал Сурйамину, Кларк встречал его несколько раз, наблюдая за обследованиями Кона. – Чтобы получить некие значительно более полезные, чем предыдущие, экспериментальные данные, травма должна быть не только больше, но некоторое время не должна подвергаться лечению, а также нельзя использовать никакие анестетики. Травма будет открытой, в рану легко может попасть инфекция, или…  
\- Вы уже объясняли возможные риски. И не раз.  
Лекс. Это был Лекс. Руки Кларка сжались в кулаки. Так он на несколько дней в отъезде в Сингапуре? Лживый сукин сын…  
\- Для меня имеет значение лишь один вопрос, - продолжал Лекс, - ускорит ли это проект?  
\- Да. Либо мы добиваемся значительного прогресса, либо же нам приходится полностью отказаться от исследований в этом направлении. При самых благоприятных условиях, мы сможем разработать сыворотку уже через несколько недель.  
\- Тогда продолжаем. Приступайте.  
Кларк зажмурился. Ему были слышны стук стальных инструментов и льющаяся из крана вода. Если прислушается лучше, возможно, сможет расслышать сердцебиение пациентов перед вскрытием, их испуганное, тяжёлое дыхание. Если посмотрит, возможно, сможет увидеть, как они дёргают ремни, или лежат спокойно, беспомощно ожидая скальпеля. Они, наверное, даже не были жертвами похищения, Лекс скорее всего нашёл людей отчаявшихся достаточно, чтобы лечь под нож за деньги, и считал, что в этом нет ничего плохого. Кларк глубоко вдохнул и сорвал дверь.  
Одна из санитарок вскрикнула и уронила миску, расплескав горько пахнущий спирт. По полу покатились тампоны. В комнате находились пять – шесть врачей и медсестёр, и узкий металлический, обитый мягким, операционный стол с толстыми кожаными ремнями. Лекс стоял рядом с ним в расстёгнутой, не заправленной сорочке со снятыми запонками. Врачи в шоке пялились на Кларка, возможно, слегка испуганно, но не как люди, пойманные на месте преступления, никаких подопытных не было, ни людей, ни кого другого. Лоис ошиблась.  
\- Я бы спросил тебя, что ты здесь делаешь, но ограничусь тем, что велю убираться от сюда к чёрту. – Лекс придерживал рубашку запахнутой на груди.  
Кларк в два широких шага пересёк комнату и распахнул её. Через лексов бок к грудной клетке тянулись разной степени давности пять тонких параллельных шрамов. Последний из которых был ещё красным и воспалённым, учитывая то, как быстро Лекс обычно оправлялся от ран, шраму исполнилось не более недели.  
Кларк вскинул голову и уставился на Лекса.  
\- Ты экспериментируешь на себе?  
Губы Лекса сжались в полоску.  
\- Это не твоё дело.  
\- Чёрта с два, - повысил Кларк голос. – Ты режешь себя на опыты и думаешь, что это как-то поможет Кону?  
\- Это как раз и поможет, - отрезал Лекс. – Ты знаешь, что я быстро выздоравливаю, спасибо твоим грёбаным метеоритам. Если нам удастся выделить то, что вызывает такой эффект, мы сможем использовать его для Кона…  
\- Но у тебя уже есть образцы. А теперь ты намереваешься потрошить себя, чтобы поторопить время. Думаешь это то, чего хотелось бы Кону?  
\- Конечно же нет. Но при чём тут это? Если бы ему потребовалась почка, я бы тоже не стал спрашивать его: хочет он, чтобы я ему её отдал или нет. Он мой сын.  
Кларк не знал, что ответить. Он действительно никогда не думал о Коне, как о своём сыне. Кон просто появился в один прекрасный день из пробирки: тринадцатилетним, необъяснимым, раздражающим и с настойчивой решимостью доказать, что достоин одолженного на грудь символа. Даже после того как они с Лоис узнали об экспериментах лабораторий Кадмуса, что Кона создали из его ДНК, и Кон перешёл из разряда нежеланных оруженосцев в разряд семьи, он никогда не представлял, что ему с Коном делать и как относиться.  
Лекс рассматривал его с горьким изгибом губ.  
\- И ты никогда не желал свалившегося тебе на голову подростка. – Кларк дрогнул, потому что, да, именно об этом он и думал в самый разгар замешательства, чувствуя одновременно вину и беспомощность. – Не беспокойся об этом. Ты прав, это не твоя забота. Он мой. – Лекс отвернулся и протянул пояс встревоженному санитару, снял рубашку и вручил поверх. – А теперь прошу извинить, у нас операция.  
Кларк вышел в коридор и прислонился лбом к холодному металлу стены. Только Лекс мог поставить всё с ног на голову, делая касающиеся их вещи невероятно сложными и болезненными. Забудьте о небоскрёбах, Лекс перепрыгивал нравственные пропасти, как будто это у него были суперсилы.  
\- Боже, как же я тебя ненавижу, - прошептал Кларк, затем развернулся и пошёл обратно в лабораторию. Лекс лежал на операционном столе. Его привязали ремнями, а в рот вложили прикусной шаблон [16]. Он словно вновь вернулся в Бель Рив и наблюдал, как Лекса засовывают в психушку, не способный спасти, несмотря на все свои силы. Лексово лицо, отрешённое и пустое, побелело и запало, кулаки сжались. Если Лекс может вынести это, то и Кларку придётся.  
Не дав пристегнуть правую руку, он уселся спиной к докторам и сцепил их ладони вместе. Лекс даже не взглянул в его сторону, только сильнее сжал пальцы в ответ.  
\- Мы готовы начинать, - объявил Сурйамин.  
Лекс кивнул. Кларк опустил голову и сжался.

***

Вернувшийся из Сингапура с опозданием в несколько дней Лекс выглядел паршиво.  
\- Возьми чемоданы, - велел он, выдавливая улыбку, прежде чем скрыться в спальне. Заглянувший восемью часами позже Кон, застал его всё ещё не в лучшем состоянии, лежавшим на спине, бледным, в испарине и выглядящим странно маленьким на огромной кровати.  
\- Выйди, - велела Мерси, хватая и вытаскивая его за дверь.  
\- С ним всё в порядке? – Кон был настойчив.  
Взгляд Мерси стал злым безо всякой на то причины.  
\- Он в порядке. А теперь дай ему отдохнуть. – Она зашагала прочь. Кон бросил сердитый взгляд и не смог удержаться от искушения и не показать ей в спину язык.  
\- Слушай, а сам-знаешь-кто вообще болеет? – спросил он по телефону, ужиная за своим столом. Есть в одиночестве на кухне, пока Лекс, вместо того, чтобы допрашивать его о судебных традициях одиннадцатого века эпохи Хэйан и монополиях дзайбацу Японии периода Эдо, валялся у себя в спальне. – Я не о простуде, а о действительно серьёзном.  
\- Несколько лет назад ему случилось заболеть гриппом, и он ещё пытался работать, - ответил Тим. – Дику пришлось приехать в город, насильно уложить его в постель и принять на себя обязанности на неделю, поскольку температура у него подскочила до ста пяти градусов [17], и он начал видеть галлюцинации. А что?  
\- Лекс заболел в Сингапуре и весь день провалялся в кровати. Не знаю, почему мне так не по себе, наверное, просто думал, что он тоже неуязвимый. Наверное, все хотя бы раз болеют.  
\- Только не Лекс.  
\- А?  
\- Он не болеет. Таков побочный эффект от воздействия на него криптонита в детстве, это есть в его деле. – На другом конце линии Тим что-то набирал, слышался стук по клавиатуре.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – подозрительно поинтересовался Кон.  
\- Расслабься. Я не ищу доказательства, чтобы засадить твоего преступного гения папашу в тюрьму, просто вхожу в базу данных Оракула. Хотя он и лживая зараза, - добавил Тим. – Он не ездил в Сингапур.  
\- Что?  
\- Оракул отслеживает все его паспорта, даже поддельные. Последние восемь недель он не покидал страну.  
Кон нахмурился.  
\- И где же он был?  
\- Я покопаюсь немного, но ничего не обещаю. Лютора непросто выследить, да и след уже остыл.  
Раздосадованный Кон повесил трубку и, забив на работу, провёл полчаса, рисуя в ноутбуке иероглифы, пока звуки из гостиной не заставили его выглянуть в коридор. Это стучался в двери находившийся на балконе Кларк. Кон подъехал и впустил его.  
\- Я просто проходил мимо, дай, думаю, загляну, узнаю, как у тебя дела. Как продвигается статья?  
\- Нормально, - ответил Кон. – На следующей неделе, до того, как отсылать её в «Анимерику» [18], дам тебе почитать. Не хочешь чего-нибудь выпить? – он развернул коляску к кухне.  
\- Лекс ещё не вернулся? Мне надо с ним поговорить.  
\- Вернулся, но он… - начал было Кон, и тут замолк, Кларк, вероятно, должен был знать, что Лекс не болеет. – Он вроде как слёг после поездки, так что…  
Их прервала вышедшая из спальни Мерси.  
\- Он говорит, что ты можешь войти, - зло передала Мерси Кларку, может, у неё просто плохое настроение? Но, опять же, она всегда злилась, разговаривая с Кларком.  
Лекс сидел, подложив под спину подушки, на кровати лежали газеты и ноутбук, он определённо возвращался в норму, но всё ещё выглядел бледно и болезненно.  
\- Как ты? – с тревогой спросил Кларк. Кон моргнул. Он вроде как ожидал, что ему придётся унимать Кларка, когда они опять затеют ссору.  
Лекс свирепо смерил Кларка взглядом.  
\- Это просто переутомление от перелёта. Не стоило заходить ради такого пустяка. Уверен, у тебя были и иные причины для визита?  
\- О, э-м. Я просто хотел проведать Кона.  
Сбитый с толку Кон перевёл на него взгляд. Лекс прикрыл глаза и откинул голову на подушку.  
\- Кон, полагаю, тебе пора делать домашнюю работу.  
\- Да нет, вообще-то, - сложил руки на груди Кон.  
\- Это отговорка, чтобы выпроводить тебя и дать нам с Кларком спокойно поорать друг на друга.  
\- Я не собираюсь орать, - возразил Кларк.  
\- Я собираюсь, - Лекс указал Кону на дверь. – Выйди.  
Кон воспользовался телекинезом и пронёсся в свою комнату на всех парах, оставляя на полу след от колёс, схватив телефон, он включил ноутбук.  
\- Тим! Скорее, скажи, как мне взломать камеры видеонаблюдения?  
\- О, так теперь ты всё же хочешь, чтобы я взломал лексову систему?  
\- Заткнись, это совсем другое. Там Кларк! Он просто заявился, уже зная, что Лекс болен, и очень волновался. Они разговаривают в его спальне… - На экране ноутбука всплыло окно видео. – Эй! Как ты это так быстро сделал?  
\- Тише, я их не слышу, - поспешил оборвать Тим.  
\- …в следующий раз ещё напиши транспарант и растрезвонь на каждом углу, - говорил Лекс. – Я в порядке. И хватит уже это делать.  
Голова Кларка слегка дёрнулась.  
\- Что? – переспросил он неубедительно.  
\- Хочешь увидеть меня голым, достаточно вежливо попросить. Кстати, Лоис знает, что ты ходишь и рассматриваешь людей с помощью рентгеновского зрения?  
Тим хихикнул Кону на ухо.  
\- Ой, да ну, заткнись, - пробормотал Кон.  
\- Мне бы и не приходилось, если бы я был уверен, что ты говоришь правду, - сложил руки на груди Кларк. – С тобой правда всё хорошо?  
\- Если бы не было, я не стал бы оставлять лабораторию. Всё зажило прекрасно, просто поноет ещё пару деньков. Не стоит со мной носиться.  
\- Я беспокоился, можешь подать на меня за это в суд. Кроме того, почему ты ничего не принимаешь? Тебе же больно.  
\- Я в порядке, - напирал Лекс. – И у меня накопилось много работы.  
\- Захват мира может и подождать несколько дней. – Кларк оглядел комнату, а затем обшарил прикроватную тумбочку и достал бутылку таблеток. – Сколько тебе нужно?  
\- Тебе не надо спасать котят?  
\- Хорошо, значит, две? – подытожил Кларк, наливая стакан воды и вытряхивая две таблетки, которые протянул Лексу.  
Лекс склонил голову.  
\- И что ты планируешь делать, силой пропихнуть их мне в глотку?  
\- Я подумывал, что, может, мне следует рассказать Кону, отчего тебе больно, - убедительно пригрозил Кларк. – Очевидно, что у Мерси не получается заставить тебя принимать лекарства…  
Лекс фыркнул и потянулся за стаканом и таблетками.  
\- Шантаж, Кларк? Я впечатлён.  
\- И у меня имеются свои скрытые достоинства.  
Лекс проглотил таблетки и вернул стакан, откидываясь на подушки. Кларк наклонился, поправляя и взбивая их, Лекс лишь вздохнул, пуская всё на самотёк.  
Кларк присел на краешек кровати и опустил взгляд на свои ладони.  
\- Получилось?.. – отрывисто спросил он.  
\- У них возникли некоторые проблемы при слиянии с криптонскими белками в его нервных окончаниях, - после минутного молчания ответил Лекс. – Через неделю узнаем больше.  
Кларк сглотнул.  
\- Я могу как-то помочь?  
\- Предоставь мне несколько десятков образцов ДНК, - фыркнул Лекс, - и всю из имеющейся у тебя информацию по криптонской генетике.  
\- Что? – поднял глаза Кларк. – Это поможет?  
Лекс вперил в него взгляд.  
\- Погоди, ты думал: я откажу? – так же уставился в ответ Кларк.  
\- Нет, Кларк, я думал, что ты сделаешь разворот на сто восемьдесят градусов, откинешь последние пятнадцать лет, и с готовностью вручишь все свои секреты мне в руки. Конечно я считал, что ты ответишь отказом. Или ты готов сказать «да»?  
\- Конечно я скажу «да»! – в ярости подскочил Кларк. – Боже, не могу поверить! Ты всё это время мог воспользоваться моей помощью и даже ни разу не попытался попросить?   
\- Я уже давно перестал что-либо просить у тебя, потому что ответом всегда было «нет», - разгневанно прошипел Лекс. – Даже не смей…  
\- Он и мой сын тоже!  
Лекс застыл.  
\- Он и мой сын тоже, - повторил Кларк, уже тише.  
\- Передай образцы Сурйамину, - после минутного молчания велел Лекс. – Возможно, этого ему хватит.  
Кларк кивнул.  
\- Кон, - позвал Тим.  
Кон дёрнулся, он почти позабыл, что Тим на линии.   
\- Что? - сглотнул он несколько раз, прочищая горло.  
\- Под левым подлокотником твоей инвалидной коляски есть маленький GPS-передатчик. Перехвати Кларка и подсунь ему до того, как уйдёт. 

***

Дорога тянулась вдоль всего лабораторного комплекса, огибая дальнюю ограду. Кон нажал на тормоза в полумиле от ворот.  
\- Это здесь?  
\- Да, - сказал Тим, проверяя GPS, - именно сюда Кларк и отправился вчера сразу после пентхауза.   
Кон сидел, тарабаня пальцами по рулю, в то время, как Тим вытащил мощный бинокль и принялся осматривать комплекс, делая снимки.  
\- Нам не следует этого делать, - предупредил Тим. – Участие Кларка уже достаточная гарантия, что ничего плохого не происходит.  
\- Ага, дети и животные не пострадали, и, насколько понимаю, я единственный, кого волнует, что Лекс всё ещё в плохом состоянии. Не знаю, какого чёрта они там делают, но речь о моём лечении. Я обязан знать, что происходит.  
\- Тогда, надеюсь, ты не слишком спешишь. Там не просто охранники. Они используют рандомизированную [19] модель патрулирования, и я достаточно уверен, что в земле есть датчики. Изучение этого места, чтобы проникнуть внутрь и не потревожить сигнализацию, займёт не меньше недели.  
Неделя это уж чертовски долго. Он не мог ждать целую неделю. «Думай, Кон, - велел он себе. – Как бы поступил Лекс?»  
\- У меня есть идея получше, - сказал он, Тим опустил бинокль и посмотрел на него. Потянувшись, Кон извлёк из рюкзака ноутбук и передал Тиму. – Мы войдём через парадную дверь.

***

Пока Тим был занят делом, Кон отыскал лаборатории в телефонном справочнике ЛексКорп.  
\- Доктор Сурйамин? – спросил Кон. – Когда вы сможете провести для меня экскурсию? Отец говорил, что отправил Вам имейл.  
\- Прости, Кон, но я сомневаюсь… обожди минутку, пожалуйста, я проверю свою электронную почту. – Сурйамин отложил трубку, Кон слышал, как он что-то набирает на клавиатуре. – О… о, теперь вижу, - в его голосе слышалась нерешительность. – Ну… ты же понимаешь, у нас наметился прогресс, но я не хотел бы делать преждевременных выводов, придётся подождать несколько недель, прежде чем можно будет приступать к тестам на животных, поэтому я не уверен, что есть чем хвастать…  
Кон несколько секунд не мог вымолвить ни слова, у него перехватило дыхание. Им осталось несколько недель? Он сглотнул.  
\- Да, я знаю, но всё равно хотел бы посмотреть. Я вовсе не жду чуда.  
\- Чуда мы уже достигли. Но, тем не менее, даже у чудес есть свои границы.  
\- Понимаю. Слушайте, я сейчас как раз возвращаюсь в Метрополис. Я заскочу, кто-нибудь из ваших сотрудников мне всё кратко покажет, и я больше не буду Вас беспокоить, - предложил он.  
Сурйамин вышел встречать его лично, при этом подозрительно осмотрев Тима.  
\- Мой телохранитель, - пояснил Кон. – Лекс немного перегибает палку с заботой. – Одетый во всё чёрное Тим, придерживающий коляску за ручки на спинке, одарил Сурйамина совершенно нечитаемым и холодным как лёд взглядом.   
\- Ох, да, конечно, - Сурйамин отступил в сторону. – Если Вы будете так любезны последовать за мной…  
Кону удавалось держаться, пока они не вернулись на стоянку, а затем Тиму самому довелось присоединять кресло, потому как у Кона слишком сильно тряслись руки, чтобы справиться с механизмом. Кон сложил руки на руле и опустил на них голову. Он не мог заставить себя посмотреть на Тима, хотя с закрытыми глазами было ещё хуже: жестокие фото, казалось, отпечатались на сетчатке, срезанные ярко-красные слои кожи и плоти, белоснежные кости под ними, нацарапанные на страницах медицинские пометки.  
\- Кон, - теребил его Тим, - эй, ну же, дружище, ты меня пугаешь. Хорошо, да, но ведь ты не просил его делать это, ты не…  
\- Просил, - выдохнул он, не поднимая головы. – Боже, Тим, именно, что просил. Я закатил ему истерику, когда он не позволил сделать протезирование, кричал, что это слишком долго…  
\- Это не одно и то же, - Тим сжал его руку. – Кто угодно сорвался бы, ты не виноват.  
\- Нет. Виноват.

***

Кларк заскочил в городскую больницу Метрополиса и вежливо попросил викодина. Весьма уверенный, что когда доберётся до пентхауса, стоящая на столике бутылка с таблетками окажется пустой, Лекс либо смывал их в канализацию, или выбрасывал на балкон, травя несчастных голубей.  
\- Можем мы снова стать врагами? – спросил Лекс. – Потому как тогда ты был не так надоедлив.  
\- Нет, - терпеливо ответил Кларк. – Прими таблетки.  
В то время, как Лекс с недовольством пил воду, зазвонил телефон. Отставив стакан, он схватил трубку.  
\- Что? – он нахмурился и включил громкую связь. – Не стесняйся, всегда рад поработать секретарём на Лигу Справедливости.  
\- Чего? – Удивился Кларк.  
\- Тим у вас? – Спросил Брюс.  
Кларк огляделся через квартиру.  
\- Нет, они с Коном, должно быть, на прогулке. А что?  
\- Пять минут назад с ним пропала связь, и я не могу её восстановить.  
Лекс бросил трубку и нажал кнопку интеркома.  
\- Даю вам тридцать секунд, чтобы сообщить мне местоположение Кона, - рявкнул он.  
\- Ты только что оборвал Бэтмена, - вытаращился Кларк.  
\- Не сахарный, не растает. Мерси! – проревел он.  
Она выскочила из-за двери, как чёртик из табакерки.  
\- Кон пропал, мы должны его найти. И пришли кого-нибудь помочь мне одеться, - отбросил он одеяло.  
Кларк поймал за руку, собравшегося вставать с постели Лекса.  
\- Ты не…  
\- Закончишь эту фразу, и клянусь, я достану криптонит. Почему ты всё ещё здесь? В его машине есть следящее устройство, и ещё одно в инвалидной коляске… - раздался звонок интеркома, Лекс нажал на кнопку. – Ну?  
\- Сэр, мы нигде не можем найти автомобиль, но следящее устройство инвалидной коляски в Вашей комнате, - неуверенно сообщила секретарь. – Прямо возле Вас.  
\- Что? – Лекс развернулся и посмотрел на тумбочку.  
\- Здесь ничего нет, - сканируя, известил Кларк. – Как оно выглядит?  
Лекс резко повернулся и, положив ладони Кларку на грудь, провёл по бокам, остановился на талии, ощупал пальцами пояс от тыла до пряжки. Кларк втянул воздух, дёрнувшись назад, его сердце выскакивало из груди.  
\- Вот так, - ответил Лекс, показывая помигивающую чёрную пуговку.  
Кларк уставился на неё, не видя.  
\- Что… это… это оторвалось от его кресла?  
\- Невозможно. Его могли только оторвать, оно оснащено сильным магнитом. И он специально прикрепил это к тебе. Где ты бывал в последнее время?

***

Сурйамин радостно встретил их в лаборатории, явно упуская из внимания факт, что Лекс находился на грани его убийства.  
\- Мы разработали сыворотку! – воскликнул он.  
Кларк чуял запах шампанского, дальше по коридору доносилась музыка.  
\- Это хорошо, - удовлетворённо отметил Лекс. – А теперь потрудитесь объяснить мне, почему Вы решили, что показать моему сыну этот объект без моего разрешения, будет хорошей идеей?  
\- Но, Вы… Вы так велели? – моргнул Сурйамин.  
\- Я его убью, - сказал Лекс, бросив один-единственный взгляд на сообщение электронной почты.  
Кларк следовал за ним, пытаясь не улыбаться, теперь, когда он знал, что мальчики скрылись нарочно, можно было так не беспокоиться. Брюс найдёт их, даже если не получится у Лекса.  
\- Разве для этого ты его искал?  
\- Я не собираюсь убивать Кона. Я собираюсь убить Тима. И даже не думай, что сможешь остановить меня, - добавил он для Бэтмена, только что появившегося тенью на лестничной клетке.  
\- Что ты нашёл? – поспешно спросил Кларк, встревая между ними, дабы не допустить кровопролития.  
\- Ничего. Он отключил все свои следящие устройства, и все те, что вы повесили на Супербоя. Ему также удалось на тридцать минут отключить питание камер семидесятой автострады, чего достаточно, чтобы позволить скрыться из Метрополиса. Их местоположение неизвестно.

***

\- Оракул проверяет все купленные из Метрополиса авиабилеты, - говорил Бэтмен. – Нам надо…  
\- …найти машину, благодарю за гениальный совет, - выплюнул Лекс, направляясь к вертолёту и набирая телефон. – Мои люди уже следят за стоянками и подъездами к аэропорту. Марджори, прямо сейчас пошли все наши вертолёты, если они ещё не там, к семидесятому шоссе, - велел он собеседнику на том конце линии. – Нет, и мне всё равно, пусть потом выпишут мне штраф. И дай ориентировку в полицию, только убедись, что они считают, что машина в угоне.  
Бэтмен посмотрел вслед Лексу, а затем оценивающе на Кларка, наверное, хотел узнать: разрешит ли ему Кларк поколотить Лекса. Кларк пожал плечами.  
\- Будь снисходителен, Кон его…  
\- Его сын?  
\- Думаешь, я так восхищён мыслью о Лексе, занявшем важное место в жизни Кона, что делаю ему поблажек больше, чем он заслуживает?  
\- Это ты мне скажи, - бросил Брюс, планируя прочь. Кларк уставился ему во след.  
\- Здесь, - Лекс вернулся с картой, охватывающей район поисков и фото, пришедшим по факсу, стоящему в вертолёте.  
\- Когда он перекрасил автомобиль, я заставил их использовать покрытие, реагирующее на ультрафиолетовые волны. Для твоего рентгеновского зрения оно должно отображаться ярким свечением. Есть надежда, что его полезный маленький дружок об этом не знает.  
\- Тебе следует вернуться в постель. Мы их найдём, Лекс.  
\- Мне не нравится рушить твою счастливую уверенность, Кларк, - жестоко отрезал Лекс, - но, будь добр, заткнись. За последние три месяца моя служба охраны пресекла четырнадцать попыток похищения Кона. Стоимость его выкупа десять миллиардов долларов, и то, только потому, что большая сумма позволит мне с лёгкостью отследить перемещение денег.  
Кларк тупо взял пихаемые ему Лексом бумаги.  
\- А теперь пошёл его искать.

***

Семнадцатью часами позже Кларк опять приземлился в пентхаусе, Метрополис отходил ко сну, огни башен гасли, и только ночные клубы продолжали работу. Лекс расхаживал по кабинету, распекая одновременно пятерых человек по селектору, на столе стояли пустой кофейник и нетронутая тарелка с едой. Бросив трубку, он повернулся к Кларку.  
\- Если ты и этот остроухий ублюдок нашли автомобиль, а мне не говорите…  
\- Что? Зачем нам не говорить тебе?  
\- Откуда, чёрт побери, мне знать? Хотели добраться до них первыми? Из каких-то принципов? Я никогда не понимал, почему раньше ты врал мне в грёбаной половине случаев.  
\- Потому что ты всегда лез в то, что тебя не касалось.  
\- Ну, теперь касается. И поверь мне, я прекрасно понимаю, насколько сильно это тебе не нравится, но продолжать портить наши с Коном отношения можешь после того, как мы найдём его.  
\- Я не…  
\- Конечно, ты нет, - горько отрезал Лекс. Отвернувшись, он, тяжело дыша, опёрся о стол обеими руками. Его спина сгорбилась.  
Обхватив за плечи, Кларк осторожно развернул его, подхватывая и поднимая на руки, из-под расстёгнутого пиджака, было видно, как сквозь рубашку расползалось красное пятно.  
\- Чёрт, Лекс, я отвезу тебя в больницу.   
\- Хватит выводить меня из себя, это больно, - задохнулся Лекс. – Принеси мне… полотенце из ванной…  
Кларк покачал головой и отнёс его в спальню, затем молнией пронёсся в ванную и вернулся с полотенцем. Затем аккуратно снял рубашку и окровавленные бинты. Лекс лежал, не шевелясь, закрыв глаза и часто дыша. Кровь медленно сочилась из-под швов, удерживающих края раны.  
\- Просто швы разошлись. Всё будет в порядке. Прижми.  
Кларк положил полотенце и легонько прижал. Он чувствовал, как под ладонями бьётся сердце Лекса, упорный стук отдавался в его собственном теле.  
\- Я не собираюсь делать ничего, что повредило бы Кону, - тихо сказал он. – Я боялся, что это сделаешь ты.  
Лекс коротко хохотнул, что более напоминало судорожный вздох.  
\- Два сапога пара. – Лекс попытался сам придержать полотенце. – Позови Мерси. Со мной всё будет в порядке.  
\- Я держу, - Лекс сдался, и его рука соскользнула обратно. Лицо оставалось напряжённым, мускулы жгутами перекатывались под желваками. – Тебе следует перестать так себя вести. Мы их найдём, но ты не поможешь, если при этом себя загонишь.  
\- Мне плевать, если ты полагаешь Бэтмена охренительным детективом. Он обучал Тима, пацан знает его методы. Я смогу найти их быстрее, перестань скрывать от меня…  
\- Хватит быть параноиком. Я от тебя ничего не скрываю. Ты всегда говорил, какой отвратительный из меня лжец, теперь что?  
Лекс помолчал немного, тихо лежа под рукой Кларка.  
\- Слишком много прошло, - наконец, сказал он глухим голосом.  
\- Что?  
\- Чем больше времени у нас займёт поиск машины, тем слабее надежда встать на их след. Если мы ещё не нашли…  
\- Ты же не можешь серьёзно беспокоиться, что ты, я и Бэтмен не сможем их разыскать?  
\- Конечно, мы их найдём, но на это могут уйти месяцы. Я собираюсь запрячь в дело десяток тысяч человек и надеяться, что кому-то из них удача улыбнётся раньше, чем какому-нибудь психу вроде Джокера. Так что, пожалуйста, - попросил Лекс, глядя на Кларка, - скажи мне, что вы нашли чёртову машину.  
Кларк медленно покачал головой. Лекс прикрыл глаза.  
\- Дай сюда эти грёбаные обезболивающие.  
Кларк налил воды и передал ему. Лекс проглотил таблетки, даже не глядя.  
\- Есть… есть ещё что-нибудь, что я мог бы сделать? – наблюдая за ним, переспросил Кларк.  
\- Прямо сейчас я бесполезен, и мои мысли не шли дальше машины. Иди немного отдохни. И возвращайся завтра. – Он закрыл лицо ладонями. – Может, за ночь что-то да прояснится.

***

Кларк проснулся и сорвал трубку раньше, чем телефон успел зазвонить, электрический сигнал только бежал к звонку.  
\- Да? – Рядом Лоис забормотала и перевернулась во сне.  
\- Ты мне нужен здесь, - отозвался Лекс.  
\- Скоро буду, - Кларк положил телефон.  
\- Кларк? – потирая лицо, уселась Лоис. – Который час? Когда ты вернулся?  
\- Пять тридцать, - ответил Кларк, игнорируя второй вопрос. Он улёгся в два, ждал, пока не уснёт Лекс, чтобы убедиться, что кровотечение остановилось. – Лекс звонил, мне надо идти.  
\- Ух-ты, навевает приятные воспоминания, да?  
\- Лоис…  
\- Нет, я всё понимаю. Только будь осторожен, хорошо? – Она поцеловала его. – Я передам Перри, что у тебя грипп.  
Лекс находился в офисе вместе с Мерси, стол устилали карты и бумаги с отпечатанными определёнными ай-пи адресами.  
\- Нашёл что-нибудь?  
\- Ничего хорошего. Два часа назад на счёт на Каймановых островах был открыт депозит в двадцать миллионов долларов, переведенных Центральным банком Готэма. Счёт принадлежит наёмнику Дэфстроуку.  
\- Ты полагаешь…  
\- Случайность совпадения невелика. Час назад кто-то вошёл в систему и подтвердил депозит из гостиницы в Ванкувере, а затем купил билет на самолёт до Сиэтла. Приземление через двадцать минут.  
\- Я перехвачу его, - мрачно пообещал Кларк, и поймал брошенный ему Лексом головной телефон.  
\- Оставайся на связи, - велел Лекс.  
Слейд Уилсон сошёл с борта восемь-два-четыре-один Юнайтед Эйрлайнз, прибывшего из Ванкувера, и направился к поджидавшему его взятому на прокат автомобилю с ракетной пусковой установкой, пулемётом и ещё парочкой стволов в багажнике. Машина была припаркована на почти пустой крыше паркинга, так что Уилсон смог осмотреть экипировку. Кларк опустился рядом с автомобилем.  
\- Замечательно, - заметил Уилсон и выстрелил дымовой гранатой прямо тому в лицо. А затем подорвал автомобиль.  
Взрыв застал Кларка врасплох, сбросив с крыши паркинга, он упал в фонтан, разбив тот на кусочки, чем заставил два десятка туристов, сидящих в автобусе, закричать и схватиться за фотоаппараты. Кларк встряхнулся.  
\- Он побежал в другую сторону, направляется обратно к терминалу, - сообщил Лекс.  
\- Это, что, шутка такая? – Кларк взлетел обратно наверх. – Куда он решил бежать?  
\- За заложниками, скорее всего. Если он захватил достаточно взрывчатки, то сможет подорвать опорные конструкции и заставить тебя поддерживать потолок, пока здание не эвакуируют.  
\- Он не успеет, - ответил Кларк, ныряя. И ухватил Уилсона за шиворот, отрывая от пола в десятке футов [20] от входа, многие из присутствующих свистели и аплодировали вслед.  
\- И когда же я умудрился тебе насолить? – Спросил Уилсон. Во второй руке Кларк нёс сумку с гранатами.  
\- Мне не нравится твой последний контракт, - сухо ответил Кларк. – Это низко даже для тебя, Уилсон. Где мишени?  
\- На самом деле, я здесь в отпуске. Мне нравится Спейс-Нидл [21]. А теперь почему бы тебе, как образцовому супергерою, не отнести меня в полицию, чтобы я мог сделать полагающийся мне телефонный звонок, а ты мог вернуться к делам поважнее? Слышал, в Сиэтле большие проблемы с бездомными животными, ты мог бы им помочь.  
\- Неси его сюда, - велел Лекс.  
\- Уже лечу, - прибавил скорости Кларк.  
Пятнадцать минут спустя он сбросил Уилсона Лексу на балкон. Уилсон, дезориентированный полётом, пошатнулся и ухватился за перила, а может, не такой уж и дезориентированный, стоило ему бросить взгляд вниз, с тысячефутовой высоты [22], как он выпрямился, и голова у него уже явно не кружилась.  
\- Какого чёрта?  
\- У тебя два варианта, Уилсон. Ты можешь сообщить мне, где цель, или…  
\- Или что? Ты расскажешь мне, какой я плохой человек?  
\- Или ты можешь рассказать об этом мне, - появился в дверях Лекс.  
Уилсон обернулся на голос, он хорошо умел контролировать себя, но Кларк заметил, как напряглись его плечи.   
\- С каких это пор ты на побегушках у Лютора? – посмотрел он, сощурив глаза, на Кларка.  
\- Супермен, уверен, прямо сейчас в городе происходит что-нибудь, требующее твоего внимания.  
\- Знаешь, в городском парке как раз требуют помощи бездомные собаки. Ты же позаботишься о том, чтобы доставить Уилсона в полицию, правда?  
\- Без проблем, - заложил Лекс руки в карманы.  
\- Хороший блеф, - фыркнул Уилсон.  
Кларк улетел.  
К слову, в Гиблых трущобах на самом деле был пожар, горстка бездомных наркоманов, пытаясь согреться, обустроила небольшой костёр на первом этаже заброшенного многоквартирного дома, и огонь случайно перекинулся на дешёвый горючий утеплитель стен. Кларк быстро его затушил, а наркоманов переправил в ближайший приют. Со своими синяками и костлявыми руками те выглядели прискорбно юными, у Кларка всё болезненно сжималось, когда он оставлял их, хотя и знал прекрасно, что у Кона и Тима есть деньги, и они хорошо тренированы.  
На рассвете он парил в воздухе перед своей квартирой. Лоис только что встала и, прижав телефон плечом к уху, ела овсянку, на кухонном столе стоял включённый ноутбук. Кларк раздумывал над тем, входить или нет, но она станет расспрашивать о происходящем, а он не был уверен, что готов ей рассказать. Но не жалел об этом… не мог жалеть, когда на карту поставлена жизнь Кона. Дэфстроук не был хорошим человеком. И если ему хочется продолжать защищать мерзавца, заплатившего деньги за убийство и похищение двух детей, значит, он заслуживает всего того, что Лекс с ним сделает.  
В наушниках раздалось потрескивание.  
\- Кларк, - голос Лекса звучал устало и блекло, Кларк понял, что они потерпели неудачу. – Он охотился на наркобарона по заказу Чёрной Маски. Он ничего не знает.  
Кларк опустил голову, закрыв глаза. Всё было зря. Он позволил пытать человека, или даже…  
\- Я перекупил его, заставив думать, что наркобарон – агент под прикрытием, - у Кларка камень с сердца упал. – Он уже ушёл.  
Кларк полетел назад к пентхаусу. Прикрыв глаза, Лекс сидел на диване со стаканом и бутылкой виски, лучи утреннего солнца подбирались к нему по полу. Лекс распахнул глаза и посмотрел на Кларка, усевшегося рядом с ним.  
\- У тебя ещё есть?  
Лекс протянул ему стакан.

***

Двумя неделями позже у них по прежнему не было никаких зацепок, машину всё ещё не нашли, а Кларк так ни разу и не ночевал дома как полагается.  
\- Тебе следует немного успокоиться, - заметила Лоис. – Если вы их не можете найти, то и суперзлодеи не могут, к тому же они вовсе не беспомощны. У Кона на счету, который он опустошил, было достаточно денег, чтобы они вдвоём смогли прожить целый год.  
\- Лоис, им по шестнадцать лет, а Кон в инвалидной коляске! Если бы они были достаточно разумны, чтобы заботиться о себе, то не поступили бы так. Они слишком постарались спрятаться, не заботясь о безопасности, и из-за этого кто-то может их да узнать.  
\- Я не говорю, что их не стоит искать, - покачала она головой. – Просто, что где бы они ни были, с ними, скорее всего, всё в порядке, и они не хотят домой. Что ты собираешься делать, когда поймаешь их? Им шестнадцать, если они не хотят быть дома, то опять сбегут. Не можешь же ты запереть их в клетке.  
На самом деле Лекс предлагал милый тропический островок без аэропорта и с электрическим ограждением, предложение с каждым днём казалось заманчивее.  
\- Я придумаю что-нибудь после того, как мы его найдём. – Кларк колебался. – Я тут думал…  
\- Если ты вскоре не вернёшься к работе, - прервала Лоис, - нам придётся придумать для Перри причину лучше, чем грипп.  
\- Я не могу сейчас об этом беспокоиться, - отрезал Кларк. Разогнавшись до суперскорости, он убрал стол и сложил посуду в раковину. – Помою, когда вернусь. Хочу посмотреть, может, у Лекса появились какие-то новости.  
\- Я сама могу помыть чёртовы тарелки, Смолвиль, - вздохнула Лоис и подошла поцеловать его. – Просто будь осторожен, хорошо? Ты слишком волнуешься.  
Открыв окно, Кларк направился к пентхаусу. И почему он просто не спросил у неё? Невозможно было представить, чтобы она отказала. Если уж на то пошло, его больше беспокоило, что Кон станет возмущаться необходимостью проводить выходные с ним: в их квартире не было двухсотдюймового телевизора и мощного «Xbox 360» [23]. Но если бы они были ближе, если бы он не оставлял Кона в Смолвиле, не использовал Титанов по выходным вместо интерната, относился к Кону, как к сыну, так, как делал это Лекс, а не как к помехе, возможно, Кон доверял бы ему достаточно, чтобы прийти, а не сбежать, виня себя.   
…Ну, разве не знакомо звучит.  
Кларк опустился на балкон пентхауса. Двери открылись перед ним автоматически: Лекс внёс его в программу системы. Растянувшись, тот спал на диване, на столе стоял кофейник, весь экран застилали сменяющиеся окна. Теперь так много людей, работающих на Лекса, занимались розыском, что новые данные поступали где-то раз в минуту, при том, что многие вели в никуда.  
\- Эй, - Кларк тронул его за плечо. – Тебе надо немного поспать, в кровати.  
Лекс сел, потирая лицо.  
\- Я в порядке. Что-нибудь есть? – Он налил ещё кофе и протянул чашку Кларку.  
Кларк покачал головой и уселся рядом.  
\- Бэтмен отправился в Тибет. Он считает, что они могут гостить у Леди Шивы.  
\- Они не в Тибете, - Лекс в один присест выпил свой кофе. – Если Кон пробрался на международный рейс, то полетел в Японию.  
\- Тим работал с ней прежде.  
\- Не Тим сидит за рулём. Он лишь удерживает Кона, чтобы тот не съехал в кювет и не врезался в дерево. – Лекс потёр глаза ладонями и уронил руки. – Кларк, что-то мы делаем не так. К настоящему моменту мы уже должны были обнаружить машину. Никакой пользы от этого могло и не быть, но мы всё равно уже должны бы были её найти.  
\- Если они спрятали её достаточно хорошо…  
\- Нет, на это я не куплюсь.   
\- Их след теряется после стоянки у семидесятого шоссе. Навряд ли они стали бы рисковать и ехать машиной дальше, чем на час пути. У меня есть высококачественные спутниковые фотографии каждого дюйма дороги, ты вдоль и поперёк прочесал всю зону поисков…  
\- Лекс, она может стоять в гараже. Я мог что-нибудь упустить…  
\- Ага, в чёртовом гараже из свинца… - Лекс умолк. – Боже. Я идиот. – Он вскочил и выбежал на балкон. – Давай, летим.  
\- Что? Куда? – бросился следом Кларк.  
\- В Смолвиль.

***

В особняке было темно и тихо, чёрные ставни закрывали окна и витражи. Подъездная дорога заросла сорняками, трава на лужайке пожухла. Кларк опустился на крыльцо, миновав забор с мигающими красным огоньком объективами камер, по ступеням они вместе поднялись к парадной двери.  
Тим с Коном растянулись на кровати в одной из спален на первом этаже, уснув в окружении кучи комиксов об Ангеле Воителе. На полу валялись два обеденных секционных подноса из-под полуфабрикатов.  
Лекс закрыл глаза и испустил медленный глубокий вздох. Затем пересёк комнату и, опустившись на краешек кровати, положил ладонь Кону на плечо.  
\- Эй.  
\- …папа? – сонно спросил Кон. И тут же резко сел, хватаясь за спинку изголовья, чтобы подтянуться. Тим пошевелился, открыл глаза, вскрикнул и, дёрнувшись, свалился с кровати. Кон обхватил себя руками, откинувшись на подушки, целое мгновение Тим выглядел, будто не знал: паниковать ему или радоваться от облегчения, но затем поднялся на ноги и выпятил грудь, делая лицо кирпичом. Кларку почти представлялось, как с его плеч ниспадает воображаемый плащ.  
\- Ты понимаешь, что это всё были первые издания в абсолютно новом состоянии? – спросил Лекс, подбирая один из комиксов, сложенный пополам и с загнутым уголком обложки.  
\- Я не стану его принимать, - заявил Кон. – Я не буду принимать это грёбаное лекарство, и ты никак не сможешь меня заставить.  
\- Не будь смешон. Конечно, я смогу тебя заставить. Попросту вырублю с помощью криптонита и свяжу.  
Кон открыл рот и молча опять закрыл.  
\- Я не горю желанием этого делать, но нам всем приходится совершать неприятные поступки. Сможешь ненавидеть меня за это после того, как опять встанешь на ноги. Ты закончил разыгрывать мелодраму? Потому что последние три недели хорошенько потрепали мне нервы, и я бы хотел немедленно забрать тебя домой.  
\- Я не хотел… - посмотрел на него Кон. – Лекс, я не хотел… - Его лицо исказила гримаса, и Лекс притянул его к себе, заключая в объятия.  
Кларк поймал взгляд Тима и кивнул головой на дверь. Тим колебался, но Кон уткнулся лицом в лексово плечо, и, спустя мгновение, Тим выскользнул в коридор. Кларк вышел следом и закрыл дверь. Тим вздёрнул подбородок.  
\- Я не мог позволить ему уехать одному, - защищаясь, объяснил он.  
\- Мы обсудим это позже. Между тем, тебе следует сделать пару звонков, - он протянул Тиму его телефон. Тим с жалким видом уставился на мобильный, его плечи медленно поникли, вновь возвращая к образу шестнадцатилетнего мальчишки. – Мне хана.  
Где-то через полчаса Лекс открыл двери, Кон сидел в кровати, с покрасневшими глазами и вытирая лицо полотенцем. Тим угрюмо плюхнулся в кресло.  
\- Вертолёт будет здесь примерно через час, - известил Лекс. – В оставшееся время вы двое можете попытаться спасти то, что осталось от моей коллекции.  
\- Э-м, извините за это, - неуклюже попросил прощения Тим, вставая.  
\- За это? – Лекс вскинул бровь. Тим испустил слабый стон отчаяния и бросился обратно в комнату. Лекс задумчиво посмотрел ему вслед. – Я так думаю, Бэтмен о нём позаботится?  
\- Можно и так сказать, - поморщился Кларк, ему приходилось слышать тимовы разговоры с Брюсом.  
Лекс кивнул и слабо улыбнулся опустошённой и усталой улыбкой.  
\- Пойду вызову вертолёт.  
\- А я присмотрю за ними, - пообещал Кларк. Лекс кивнул и ушёл вглубь дома.  
Тим с Коном тихо трудились над комиксами и прибирали остальной беспорядок: игральные карты, видеоигры и книги.  
\- У нас некоторые вещи и в других комнатах, - сообщил Тим. – Пойду их заберу. – Кларк кивнул, он не считал, что кто-то из них собирается попытаться сбежать, но, даже если и так, он неотрывно вслушивался в их сердцебиение почти с самого начала, как они оказались в зоне досягаемости, и был достаточно уверен, что сможет без труда выследить их за тысячу миль.  
Подхватив пачку комиксов, разбросанных по полу, Кларк вручил её Кону.  
\- Как ты мог ему позволить? – отрывисто бросил Кон. – Я знаю, что ты ненавидишь Лекса, но…  
\- Я не … - автоматически принялся оправдываться Кларк, а потом понял, что в его устах это даже правда. Он присел на кровать и сцепил руки. – Я не ненавижу его, - повторил он. – Я не остановил его, потому как знал, что сам бы не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь меня остановил.  
\- Я только клон. Вы, парни, не просили о моём появлении. Просто в лабораториях Кадмуса захотели создать грёбаное супероружие.  
\- Мои родители не просили об упавшем им на головы инопланетянине. И ничего, как видишь, живём.

***

Оставив их заканчивать уборку, Кларк отправился по дому в поисках Лекса. Теперь, когда он на самом деле уделял внимание окружающему, было весьма непривычно ходить по знакомым, тускло освещённым и отделанным деревянными панелями коридорам, изогнутые металлические статуи отбрасывали скрюченные тени – будто в прошлое попал. Ему казалось, что он вот-вот может встретить себя, неопытного и одинакового с Коном возраста, выходящим из-за угла.  
Можно было проследовать по отпечаткам лексовых ног в пыли, укрывавшей мраморный пол, но этого и не требовалось, он и так знал, куда пошёл Лекс. Двухстворчатые двери кабинета были нараспашку, витражи с гербом Люторов светились в лучах солнца, окрашивая пол пурпуром и багрянцем, резко контрастируя с бледной кожей стоящего у стола Лекса.  
\- Вертолёт в пути, - не оборачиваясь, бросил Лекс, он опустил голову и рассматривал что-то в руках.  
\- Они почти управились. Нашёл что-нибудь?  
\- Только воспоминания, - Лекс обернулся, открывая на обозрение Кларка старую гексагональную часть космического корабля, доставившего с Криптона на Землю ребёнка, ныне бесполезную – ключ без замка.  
Кларк медленно подошёл, рассматривая его. Он помнил ощущение этой вещи в своих руках, странное, почти сентиментальное чувство металла, с точно ложащимися в ладонь краями, и весом как будто по руке. Тогда это казалось столь важным, самая необходимая вещь в мире – символ всех так усердно охраняемых им тайн, лжи, которую, как ему казалось, он должен был говорить.  
Лекс молча протянул гексагон, и Кларк забрал его. Их пальцы мимолётно соприкоснулись.  
\- Я так много и часто злился на тебя, - сказал Кларк. – Потому что иначе я не переставал мучиться вопросом… - Мучиться, наблюдая, как Лекс падает всё глубже и глубже с каждым разом, пока однажды не перестал обращать внимания на эти чувства – никакие его силы не могли позволить изменить прошлое, а шанс стать и Суперменом и другом Лекса Лютора оказался упущен.  
\- Я весьма поспособствовал, предоставляя тебе поводы. Просто убедил себя, что иных путей не существовало.  
Однажды Кларку случилось оказаться без сознания под рухнувшим зданием, когда же он очнулся и смог выбраться, оказавшись на солнце, ноги онемели и подгибались, ощущение было такое, будто его кололи тысячами раскалённых булавок.  
\- Я скучал по тебе, - признался он. В горле стоял комок.  
Лекс не ответил, только посмотрел на него тем прежним взглядом. Не с этим ужасным, отстранённым выражением, будто клеймя: пришелец, лжец, враг, ни даже с настороженностью последних недель, но, как Лекс, бывало, смотрел на него когда-то, словно он золотой слиток и святой Грааль в одном лице.  
Он никогда не знал, как себя вести, когда Лекс так на него смотрел, не понимал значения этих взглядов, что и нравились и в то же время пугали. Это всегда заставляло его чувствовать себя неловко, глупо и незрело, он помнил, как немного тушевался, а затем Лекс улыбался и отводил взгляд, уходя в себя, и они опять были просто приятелями, тусовавшимися вместе. Братья по духу, двое непохожих друг на друга пришельцев вместе против целого мира.  
Что же, взгляд нравился Кларку, как и прежде, и, как и прежде, пугал его до чёртиков, но он больше не был подростком. И понимал, что тот означает. Опустив глаза, он рассматривал гексагон, тревожно потирая пальцами криптонский символ, выдавленный на поверхности, и ждал, когда же Лекс отвернётся, ломая напряжение и отпуская его из-под прицела. Вот только Лекс не собирался этого делать, единственным звуком, нарушавшим тишину, был звук собственного дыхания, ставшего чаще, когда ладонь Лекса легла ему на щёку, нежно скользнув к волосам и лаская пальцами шею.  
\- Ты никогда… - тут голос изменил Кларку, и он не смог продолжить.  
\- Тебе теперь уже не шестнадцать, - ответил Лекс, увлекая его вниз.

***

Кон положил последний комикс в соответствующий пакет и запечатал его.  
\- Как ты? – тихо поинтересовался Тим, до этого они трудились в молчании.  
\- Нормально. Бэтмен тебя точно прикончит, да?  
\- Да. Но, по крайней мере, это будет быстро. – Они оба разразились слабыми смешками. – А что насчёт Лютора?  
\- Всё хорошо. Он даже не накричал на меня, наверное, уже успел перебеситься и успокоиться. Но я точно уверен, что он собирается вшить мне следящий чип или что-то вроде того. – Кон опустил взгляд. – Прости, что сорвался и втянул тебя в неприятности, дружище.  
\- Для чего ещё нужны друзья? – пожал плечами Тим и пихнул его локтем. После чего подкатил инвалидную коляску, и Кон самостоятельно взобрался в неё.  
\- Чувак, ты понимаешь, что мы целых две недели прятались сразу от всех троих из них? – спросил Кон, когда они выбрались в коридор.  
\- Я был уверен, что что-то упустил из виду, - признал Тим. – Я давал им три дня, чтобы обнаружить нас.  
\- Остальные Титаны ни в жизнь не поверят… - воскликнул Кон, въезжая в двери кабинета, его голос сник до тихого, тонкого писка. Тим застыл прямо позади, вытаращив глаза.  
Кларку и Лексу понадобилось немало времени, чтобы заметить их.  
\- Э-м, - выдал Кларк.  
\- Почему бы вам двоим не подождать нас на вертолётной площадке? – только и сказал Лекс. Он даже головы не повернул, его глаза неотрывно смотрели на лицо Кларка.  
\- Э-э. Хорошо. Точно! – Тим ухватился за инвалидную коляску и выкатил её обратно за двери, Кон был слишком занят, тупо пялясь, чтобы двигаться.  
На полпути Кон рывком развернул каталку и посмотрел на Тима.  
\- Они… чем они?...  
\- Я стараюсь не вспоминать об этом! У меня и так сегодня нелёгкий был день.  
\- О, боже, - глухо выдал Кон, откидываясь в инвалидной коляске. – Они бывшие.

***

\- Прости, - попросил Кларк. – Это было ошибкой.  
Лекс только бровь приподнял.  
\- Этого не должно повториться. Я люблю Лоис.  
\- Уверен, что любишь. – Лекс взял гексагон со стола, куда его положил Кларк. И повертел в пальцах, цепляя на лицо то самое необычайно весёлое выражение, при котором уголки его губ даже не изгибались, но Лекс всё равно улыбался.  
\- Прости, - вновь обеспокоенно повторил Кларк, не такого поворота он ожидал. Ему казалось, что Лекс будет… чуточку напористее? Разозлится?  
\- Как это часто бывает, Кларк, - почти весело сообщил Лекс, - я точно знаю, что делать в этой ситуации.  
\- Почему, потому что подобное случается с тобой постоянно? – с сарказмом уточнил Кларк. А затем нахмурился. У Лекса был опыт пяти жён и бессчётного количества тех, кого светские новости называли спутницами, так что, может, так оно и есть.  
\- Нет. Я просто знаю тебя. – Лекс положил гексагон в карман и подошёл ближе. Кларк скрестил руки на груди, преимущественно, чтобы сохранить между ними некую дистанцию, он чувствовал себя жалко, пятясь назад. Хотя Лекс и остановился на расстоянии вытянутой руки, глядя на него. – Я уважаю твои отношения с Лоис. И не хочу вмешиваться. За последнее время мы слишком сильно переволновались, и это было… одним из последствий. Я рад, что у нас появился шанс восстановить нашу дружбу.  
\- Э-э.  
Лекс ухмыльнулся, едва заметной быстрой улыбкой.  
\- Это то, что я должен был бы сказать. А затем, спустя пару недель, ты остался бы на ужин, чтобы провести время с Коном. Мы пропустили бы по стаканчику, Кон отправился бы в свою комнату делать домашнее задание, а я позвал бы тебя в кабинет показать кое-что. – Его голос стал глубже, охрипше и интимнее.  
В какой-то момент руки Кларка непроизвольно опустились. Лекс шагнул в это пустое поджидающее пространство и коснулся кларковой щеки, подушечкой большого пальца нежно поглаживая всё ещё влажные после поцелуя губы.  
\- Хочешь, расскажу, чем бы всё закончилось? – мягко поинтересовался он.  
Кларк не хотел. Они станут искать что-нибудь на столе. Лекс положит руку ему на поясницу, склоняясь ближе. Он повернёт голову, и его рот окажется так близко, что не надо и никаких усилий, что труднее не поцеловать, чем держать дистанцию. А затем Лекс будет действовать так быстро… так быстро, что не останется времени на размышления. Кларк позволит повалить себя на пол, он позволит Лексу всё, чего тот захочет, потому что будет чувствовать себя как сейчас, тело скрутит от тоски по тому, чего он никогда не имел, но никогда не прекращал хотеть. Лекс будет брать его быстро, будет брать его медленно, а затем…  
Лекс опустил руку.  
\- А затем ты уйдёшь. Возьмёшь себя в руки, извинишься опять и отправишься домой к Лоис, чтобы признаться или притвориться, будто этого никогда не было, но в любом случае, обвинишь в этом меня.  
Он развернулся прочь и отправился к бару: по-прежнему забитому покрытыми десятилетним слоем пыли бренди и виски – любимый выбор Лекса, он и вполовину не любил так выпить, как драматически подчёркнуто открыть бутылку, подержать стакан, играющий бликами света. Поэтому же, по мнению Кларка, он и сигары курил – для кинематографического эффекта дыма в своих небольших церемониях.  
\- Ты считаешь, я не стану брать на себя ответственность за собственные поступки? Ведь ты же меня ни к чему не собираешься принуждать.  
\- На самом деле, - доверительно сообщил Лекс. – Я насчитал шестнадцать фантазий, которые свидетельствуют об обратном, и, вероятно, половина из них осуществимы, - что заставило Кларка сглотнуть разом пересохшим горлом. Лекс обернулся и подошёл к нему, в стакане золотом искрилось бренди.  
\- И когда ты станешь обвинять меня, то будешь прав, - продолжил он. - Ты будешь знать, что я тобой манипулировал, даже если и с твоего позволения. И ты не вернёшься.  
Кларк задумался: прав ли Лекс? Возможно. В этом чувствовался горький, знакомый привкус столь многих их свар. Гнев вышел из него, как из сдувшегося воздушного шарика, оставляя по себе один лишь стыд. Потому как он мечтал о таком лёгком выходе. Желал, чтобы Лекс дал ему отговорку.  
Лекс протянул стакан, ожидая, пока Кларк примет его.  
\- Я не уважаю твоих отношений с Лоис, - мягко сообщил он. – Я ухвачусь за любой шанс, который ты мне дашь. И мне не нужна одна лишь дружба, - короткая улыбка тронула губы. – Я скажу Кону, что ты полетишь самостоятельно. – И отвернувшись, вышел из комнаты. Кларк остался один в кабинете, тяжело дыша, слушая, как в коридоре исчезает звук шагов.  
Он выпил бренди. Это ничуть не помогло смыть вкус Лекса.

***

Кон смылся следующим утром. Лекс, видимо, упустил из виду посадить его под домашний арест, потому как был слишком занят и по причинам, о которых Кон совершенно не желал думать. Но даже если Феррари всё ещё оставалось в подземном гараже поместья, то автобусы Метрополиса были прекрасно оборудованы под инвалидные коляски. Он припарковался в Старбаксе [24] неподалёку от офиса «Инквизитора» и позвонил Хлое.  
\- Почему ты не рассказала мне, что они встречались? – потребовал он ответа, стоило ей только присесть.  
\- Э-э-м, что, прости? – её брови поползли вверх.  
\- Лекс и Кларк!  
\- Вот это да! Хорошо, слушай, я, правда, не думаю, что это хорошая идея – ворошить прошлое, но ты явно серьёзно чего-то недопонял. Они встречались с одной и той же девушкой, а не друг с другом.  
\- Они что?  
Дорогой домой в автобусе он позвонил Тиму.  
\- У меня в жизни никогда не будет нормальных отношений, - пожаловался он, прижимаясь к стеклу и не обращая внимания, что бьётся о него головой на каждом ухабе. – У меня дурная наследственность.  
\- Если ты начнёшь рассказывать мне хоть что-то о том, чем занимались Лекс с Кларком, я вешаю трубку, - предупредил Тим.  
\- Они ничем не занимались, Кларк будто сквозь землю провалился. Я тут пытаюсь тебе рассказать, что их заморочки ещё круче заигрываний друг с другом.  
\- У Кларка нет никаких заморочек. До того, как ему снесло крышу от стресса, у него была невеста и полный порядок. Это, наверное, всё ты виноват со своим побегом.  
\- Я ни в чём не виноват! – перекрикивая сигналящие машины, выпалил Кон. – Слушай, когда ему только исполнилось семнадцать, Кларк сбежал в Вегас и женился на какой-то чокнутой воровке, а затем она умерла, и он начал встречаться с другой девушкой, но расстался с ней, и она начала встречаться с Лексом…  
\- Кон? – оборвал Тим. – Что это за шум?  
\- Это водитель автобуса сигналит, кто-то припарковался в два ряда, - выглянув в окно, сообщил Кон. И тут заметил, что около половины сидящего рядом народу смотрит на него с нескрываемым интересом. – Э-э-м, наверное, я перезвоню попозже, - поспешно пробормотал он.  
\- Пожалуй, лучше не надо.  
Кон очень тихонько въехал в квартиру. Лекс разговаривал в кабинете по телефону, задрав ноги на стол и, отвечая рассеяно и односложно, он смотрел вдаль в окно на глобус «Дейли Плэнет». У него в глазах был этот странный, маниакальный блеск, который наблюдался преимущественно, когда он собирался заработать очередной миллиард, разорив какую-нибудь компанию, или разгромить половину вражеской гильдии в Воркрафте.  
Кон очень и очень сожалел, что подсадил Лекса на Воркрафт: Лекс, похоже, никак не мог избавиться от инстинктов к завоеванию мира. Гильдия, основанная им, стала теперь практически его собственной фракцией [25], и форумы переполняли жалобы на то, как это нарушает игровой баланс. Это удручало, когда твой отец может разбить тебя в пух и прах в компьютерной игре.  
Твой отец, который точняк гей, когда речь о твоём втором отце. И это на самом деле наиболее здоровые из всех отношений, в которых он состоял, если верить списку Хлои, помимо бывшей девушки Кларка включавший в себя, в зависимости от того, как считать, четыре или пять смертельно опасных маньячек. Кон уже был готов брать отпечатки пальцев и пробивать по базе любую из девиц, приводимых Лексом домой. У той супермодели, если задуматься, глаза так и бегали, а профессор латинской поэзии была злодейкой безо всякого сомнения, потому как, да ладно, только подумайте: поэзия на мёртвом языке!  
\- Нам остаётся только одно, - прошептал Кон в телефон, спрятавшись в комнате, закрыв и забаррикадировав двери.  
\- Притвориться, что мы ничего не видели, и ничего не случилось? – с надеждой уточнил Тим.  
\- Мы должны свести их вместе.  
\- Твоя придумка настолько ужасна, что даже не знаю, с чего начать, как насчёт этого твоего «мы»?   
\- Серьёзно, дружище. Ты вообще представляешь, какой отвратной станет моя жизнь, если они продолжат встречаться с рехнувшимися дамочками?  
\- Лоис Лейн не рехнувшаяся дамочка!  
\- Ага, как скажешь, - Кон почувствовал неприятное чувство вины, - но готов поспорить на что угодно, если она выйдет за Кларка, то точно рехнётся. Поверь мне, ты сам читал его дело, это почти неизбежно.  
\- Точно, ты оказываешь ей услугу, - с сарказмом заметил Тим.  
\- Ой, да заткнись ты, - пробормотал Кон. – Ладно, хорошо? Мне нравится идея, что мой отец перестанет быть суперзлодеем, и мои родители не будут больше до умопомрачения ненавидеть друг друга и стараться убить, можешь сдать меня за это в полицию.   
\- Ага, я тебя понимаю, - смягчился тон Тима. – Я просто не думаю, Кон, что ты можешь что-нибудь тут поделать.  
Кон растянулся на спине, заложив руки за голову.  
\- Ну-ну. Один мой знакомый уверял меня, что нет ничего невозможного.

***

Беда была в том, что он мало что мог поделать, если не виделся с Кларком. При этом читая десятки статей за совместным авторством Лейн и Кента в «Дейли Плэнет» о неожиданной и трудной войне Супермена с мелкой преступностью, которую половина газетных авторов города считала потрясающей, а вторая называла нарушением гражданских прав. Лекс прочёл «Дейли Плэнет» за завтраком, после скрылся в кабинете, запер дверь, разорил парочку средних корпораций и вышел к обеду, по-прежнему зло щурясь. Его ассистенты потихоньку приобретали загнанный вид, и даже Мерси избегала его насколько то было возможно.  
\- Мы должны что-то сделать, - торопливо заявил Кон. – Нужно отвлечь его сейчас, до того, как у него сорвёт крышу, и он сделает что-то по-настоящему плохое.  
\- Конечно, - протянул Тим. – Помешаем последнему злобному плану Лекса Лютора ещё до того, как тот его придумает. Замечательная идея. Я весь во внимании.  
Кон плюхнулся на кровать, созерцая потолок.  
\- Он ещё ничего не решил, слишком злится на всех. И Лекс занимается этим, только когда у него нет других дел, чтобы выпустить пар.  
\- Ты всегда можешь сводить его в тир. Пусть немного постреляет в красивенькие бумажные мишени.  
\- Воркрафт, чувак, - подскочил Кон.  
\- Разве ему и так уже не принадлежит половина игрового мира?  
\- Ага, принадлежит. Потому что у него нет никакой конкуренции.  
\- Э-э-э, угу. Кон, мы не будем играть против Лекса в Воркрафт.  
\- Мы нет.  
Тим замолк на целую минуту.  
\- Ты, должно быть, шутишь.  
\- Нет, только послушай! Если ты скажешь ему, что Лекс использует Воркрафт для создания, не знаю, организации суперзлодеев или чего-то в этом роде, и гильдия только прикрытие…  
\- Ничего себе, это самая откровенно плохая идея из всех.  
Три дня спустя Лекс лениво вошёл в Воркрафт только чтобы обнаружить свою гильдию в огне, а половину его игроков разбежавшимися по другим гильдиям.  
\- Какого чёрта? – прорычал он и вернулся к игре по десять часов в сутки.  
\- Хорошо, это точно сработало, замечательно, - объявил Кон.  
\- Это не замечательно! У Бэтмена не остаётся времени на патрулирование! Он продолжает посылать меня и Бэтгёрл в одиночку, потому что стоит ему отвлечься на пару часов, и Лекс опять начинает выигрывать.  
\- Ну, по крайней мере, они не дают друг другу влипнуть в неприятности? – сделал слабую попытку Кон.  
\- Я должен выяснить, кто этот парень, - заявил Лекс несколькими днями позже за ужином, чем заставил Кона подавиться пережёвываемым без всякого энтузиазма брокколи. – Интересно, смогу ли я просто купить у Близзард [26] список пользователей?  
\- Ты собираешься преследовать парня только за то, что он победил тебя в компьютерной игре? – пискнул Кон.  
\- Не будь смешон. Я лишь хочу его нанять. Мне удалось проследить его до Готэма, я как раз намеревался открыть там филиал ЛексКорп. И он меня не победил.  
Кон провёл всю последующую неделю, отчаянно пытаясь измыслить запасной план на случай, когда Бэтмен выяснит, что на самом деле Лекс использует Воркрафт только чтобы выпустить пар и ничего более. Или же когда Лекс добьётся успеха в выслеживании бэтменова аккаунта и выйдет из себя от злости, и один из них, или оба решат перенести сражение в реальный мир.  
\- Даже не вздумай, - предупредила Мерси, входя на кухню следующим утром и забирая у него из рук упаковку молока.  
\- Я не собирался пить прямо из неё, - солгал Кон.  
\- Лекс хочет видеть тебя у себя в кабинете.  
Стоя за стулом, почти забаррикадировавшись в углу, в кабинете присутствовал также и Кларк, одетый в костюм. Лекс сидел за столом и даже не смотрел в его сторону. Но у Кона не было времени задумываться над этим, потому что стоило войти, как Лекс встал и сразу преступил к делу.  
\- Команда доктора Сурйамина готова и ждёт твоего согласия.

***

\- Не могу поверить, ты меня даже не предупредил, - пробормотал Кон, ложась на бок, как велела медсестра. Его сердце выскакивало из груди.  
\- Тебе было известно, что за последние две недели мы почти достигли успеха, - с раздражающим спокойствием ответил Лекс. – Лучшее, что ты мог сделать, это выспаться перед началом, но если бы ты знал, то провёл бы всю ночь, разговаривая по телефону с Тимом.   
\- Ага, ну, я бы, по крайней мере, был бы рад, если бы он знал, что я лягу под нож.  
\- Тебе сделают один-единственный укол, - указал Лекс.  
\- Не в этом дело!  
\- Хорошо, я позвоню ему ради тебя, - закатил глаза Лекс. – Только расслабься, не стоит драматизировать.  
\- Не могу поверить, что ты так равнодушно… эй, - Кон вскинул голову, - эй, да ты притворяешься. – Лекс уставился на него с непроницаемым лицом. – Хорошо, серьёзно, насколько это будет отстойно? Я умру?  
\- Нет, ты не умрёшь! – Лекс явно сдался. – Я бы не позволил им ничего делать, грози тебе опасность.  
\- Но будет хреново, ведь так? – с отвратительной настойчивостью уточнил Кон.  
\- При испытаниях на животных процесс регенерации представлялся довольно болезненным, - признал Лекс.  
\- Это… это очень больно? Когда ты…  
\- Это не займёт много времени. - потрепал Кона по голове Лекс. - Просто постарайся расслабиться, – он поднял взгляд. – Кларк поможет тебе лежать неподвижно. Готов?  
Кон кивнул и посмотрел на вцепившуюся ему в плечо руку Кларка.  
\- Сколько времени это займёт?  
\- Мы уже закончили с инъекцией, - сообщил доктор Сурйамин из-за спины.  
\- Что? – удивился Кон. А затем пришла боль. – Уй. А-а-й! Бля!!!  
Он попытался свернуться клубком, хотя и знал, что не должен шевелиться, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
\- Я здесь, - как издалека донёсся голос Кларка. – Я с тобой, Кон, только держись…  
Кон всхлипнул и смял железо мёртвой хваткой. Он безуспешно попытался отпихнуть Кларка прочь, вокруг начали разлетаться колбы, укрыв его брызгами воды и осколками.  
\- Где чёртов морфин?! – заорал Лекс.  
\- …игла катетера сломалась…  
Кона накрыло очередной волной боли, и для него всё вокруг померкло, а она всё прибывала, и прибывала, и прибывала…  
\- Кон, - звал Лекс, - Кон, ты должен выпить это, давай. – Кон открыл рот и сумел сделать несколько глотков чего-то густого, сладкого, с лёгкой горчинкой и тошнотворного.  
\- О, боже, - боль отступала медленно, как море во время отлива, всё дальше и дальше от берега, - боже.  
Кларк с Лексом склонились над ним побледневшие и взволнованные.  
\- Тебе лучше? – спросил Лекс. – Чёрт побери, дайте ему ещё, - рявкнул он через плечо.  
\- Не надо, - удалось выдавить Кону. – Не надо, я больше не хочу, – его голос осип. – Я их чувствую. – Лекс замер, смотря на него. – Я чувствую свои ноги.

***

На следующий день он уже сделал первые нетвёрдые шаги, и Лекс просто сел, закрыл лицо ладонями и не двигался целых десять минут, за это время Кону удалось вернуться в воздух.  
\- Я опять могу летать! – закричал Кон и врезался головой в потолок, осыпая на пол куски штукатурки с краской.  
Лексу удалось вытереть платком лицо перед тем, как посмотреть вверх.  
\- Прошу, не урони люстру, - попросил он лишь чуточку менее сухо, чем обычно.  
Титаны заявились в субботу, причём все, даже Киборг и Кори, Кон блаженно пристроился, крепко прижавшись к её классной груди аж где-то на целых две минуты.  
\- Это было крайне подло, - пробормотал ему после Тим.  
\- Зависть есть удел мелких духом, - мечтательно ответил Кон.  
Рейвен принесла торт, который они все нерешительно рассматривали некоторое время. Он был чёрный, но не шоколадно-чёрный и даже не цвета «Орео» [28], а поглощающий свет чернильно-чёрный, маячивший тенью на столе.  
К счастью, Барт случайно упал на него на десятой минуте вечеринки, и Лекс заказал пиццу.  
\- Так ты теперь снова будешь приезжать на выходные? – уточнила Касси. – Готов вернуться в седло?  
\- Даже не сомневайся, - ухмыльнулся Кон, вот только скоро после этого Лекс покинул комнату, и Кон вышел в коридор и нашёл его в кабинете пьющим.  
\- Эй, - окликнул Кон неловко. – С тобой всё…  
\- Хорошо. – Лекс поставил стакан. – Я просто наслаждаюсь перспективой отпускать тебя каждые выходные, чтобы ты постарался изо всех сил искалечиться снова.  
\- Разве, - Кон сглотнул, - не ты говорил, что Александр Великий стал полководцем в шестнадцать лет?  
\- Он также умер в тридцать три, так что в целом, не лучший пример для подражания. – Лекс помолчал и добавил устало. – Я знаю, что никак не смогу остановить тебя.  
Кон уставился в пол.  
\- Я хорош в своём деле. Я знаю, что показал себя не очень…  
\- У тебя больше грубой силы, чем у любого из присутствующих. Но это не значит, что рядиться в костюм и разыгрывать героя перед чужими тебе людьми – единственное, на что ты годен. Иногда я думаю: половина всех причин, отчего это делает Кларк, так только потому, что считает себя обязанным доказать свою принадлежность к этому миру. Я не хочу, чтобы и ты заразился таким же комплексом мученика.  
\- Я не… после того, как я вырвался из Кадмуса, у меня не было иного выбора, кроме как быть Супербоем. То есть, я имею в виду, Кларк дал мне имя и место, где жить, но всё это казалось таким чужим.  
\- Я надеюсь, это больше не так.  
\- Не так, - подтвердил Кон. - Да, не так, и… - Кон сглотнул, - …если ты скажешь, что я не должен, то я не стану. Я буду ждать, пока мне не исполнится восемнадцать. – Лекс повернулся и посмотрел на него с лёгким скепсисом во взгляде, и, ладно, хорошо, Кон не был до конца уверен, что сможет не отправиться на помощь, если услышит, что Титаны схватились где-то с плохими парнями, но эту часть он пока пропустил и поспешил дальше. – Но это то, чем я хочу заниматься. Я не имею в виду потому, что смогу стать суперзвездой, и люди будут любить меня и всё такое, у меня и так уже это есть, я чёртов наследный принц Метрополиса. Но я по-прежнему желаю помогать людям. Я могу делать такое, чего никто другой не сможет, и я хочу это делать.  
Он выпалил всё в спешке и прервался перевести дыхание. У Лекса на лице застыло странное, сосредоточенное выражение.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал Лекс спустя целую минуту. – Вот как мы поступим…

***

Потребовалось немного поуговаривать Киборга, чтобы тот согласился с идеей позволить Лексу отслеживать их связь и обеспечивать подмогой.   
\- Слушай, - пришлось Тиму сухо указать на очевидное, - если ты откажешься, он всё равно это сделает, за исключением того, что будет сложнее координировать действия с командой ЛексКорп, и в половине случаев он, наверное, станет посылать их раньше, чем мы успеем добраться до места.  
\- Он действительно разрешил тебе остаться с Титанами? – удивился Барт. – Чувак, правда? Тебе не придётся выбираться через окно?  
\- Уговор таков, что, пока я не закончу колледж, то только по выходным, - расплылся в улыбке Кон, - и я должен тренироваться в телекинезе и продолжать заниматься с Мерси всякими боевыми искусствами. Но - да.  
Где-то спустя неделю он возвращался из Башни Титанов, закладывая виражи вокруг верхушек наибольших небоскрёбов, когда рядом в воздухе объявился Кларк. Несколько раз Кларк заглядывал в пентхаус, ненадолго, лишь удостовериться, что Кон чувствует себя хорошо, и посмотреть, как он опять ходит и летает, а затем исчезал так же быстро, как и появлялся, преимущественно умудряясь наносить визиты в отсутствие Лекса  
\- Эй, - холодно поприветствовал Кон, подлетая ближе.  
\- Ты выглядишь… ты выглядишь лучше, - завис в воздухе Кларк. – Ты был с Титанами?  
\- Да.  
Кларк обождал, пока не стало ясно, что Кон не собирается больше ничего говорить, и кашлянул, прочищая горло.  
\- Давай приземлимся ненадолго.  
Кон опустился вслед за ним на крышу небоскрёба Танхеузера, сцепил руки на груди и прислонился к опоре большой радиоантены.  
\- Давно не виделись. Как там продвигается спасение мира от карманных воришек? – Он почувствовал себя почти виновато, когда Кларк вздрогнул, но и немного удовлетворённо.  
\- Мне жаль, что мы редко видимся. Просто всё так усложнилось. Но я хотел поговорить с тобой о другом… Я хотел бы проводить с тобой больше времени.  
\- Лекс не очень-то разрешает мне шляться где ни попадя. Так что ты знаешь, где меня можно найти.  
\- Я думал, ты мог бы проводить выходные у нас с Лоис.  
Кон сглотнул. Ему очень хотелось ударить Кларка, пусть это и бесполезно.  
\- Значит, другими словами: твоё желание избегать Лекса больше твоего желания видеться со мной. Даже выразить не могу, как сильно мне хочется отказаться от своих выходных с Титанами, и всё для того, чтобы ты смог чувствовать себя лучше.  
Кларк залился краской.  
\- Я вовсе не избегаю Лекса, - слабо возразил он.  
\- Как скажешь. В любом случае, не думаю, что тебе с Лоис нужен третий лишний. И Лекс заботится обо мне по-настоящему, а не из-за чувства вины.  
Кон взлетел и отправился в пентхаус, оставляя Кларка позади. Всё ещё раздосадованный, Кон опустился на балкон и вошёл внутрь. Лекс разговаривал по телефону в рабочем кабинете, разговаривал на французском, обсуждая сделку постройки новой атомной электростанции. Кон направился в спортзал позаниматься на силовом тренажёре, его ногам предстоял ещё долгий путь, чтобы наверстать мышечную массу. Пока ему давалось легче летать, чем ходить.  
После того как он принял душ, к нему в спальню, постучавшись, вошёл Лекс. Кон сел, он уже привык думать о всяком разном, улёгшись на кровать.  
Лекс подтащил стул и со вздохом уселся рядом.  
\- Мне принадлежит здание Танхеузера. И там, на крыше есть камеры видеонаблюдения.  
\- Ох.  
\- Я переговорил с Кларком. Он будет брать выходные по пятницам и забирать тебя, ты сможешь проводить с ним день, а после отправляться в Башню Титанов.  
\- Что? Никогда! Лекс, если он хочет…  
\- В том, что Кларка не было рядом, во многом моя вина, - Лекс улыбнулся, едва заметно и невесело. – Я пошёл ва-банк и проиграл. Такое бывает, - он поднялся. – Но не тебе расплачиваться за это.

***

Кон при всём желании не мог понять, почему принуждение к совместному времяпрепровождению с Кларком и Лоис не подпадало под определение «расплачиваться за это». Кларк даже пытался заставить его опять носить дурацкие очки.  
\- Ага, конечно, - отмахнулся Кон и нацепил свои новые солнцезащитные очки от Армани.  
\- М-м-м, люблю аромат враждебности по утрам, - обрадовалась Лоис. – Чем займёмся, Смолвиль?  
\- Я думал, мы можем пойти на бейсбольный матч. Как раз утром играют Монархи.  
\- Я за рулём, - поспешил Кон. Кларк поморщился.  
Кларк уже приобрёл билеты, но когда Кон заехал на вип-парковку, из своего мерседеса как раз выходила Эйлин Евшенко, директор Филдингского института, и она налетела тут же, как только опознала Кона.  
\- Пойдёмте, сядете со мной. Я могу назвать это сбором средств и включу в расходы за день, - заявила она, улыбаясь во весь рот, Кон нарочито проигнорировал неодобрительную мину Кларка и позволил увлечь себя к её сектору.  
Места были великолепны, прямо в первых рядах, и тренер даже подошёл поздороваться - Лексу принадлежало что-то около четверти доли команды. В промежутке между игрой у них перебывала куча представленных Эйлин людей, одна из них – великолепная девятнадцатилетняя русская фотомодель, явно счастливая усесться рядом с Коном, чтобы научить того, как сказать «привет» и «я куплю тебе выпивку» на русском, так что ему не пришлось разговаривать с Кларком. Его сфоткала парочка папарацци, руководство прислало напитки, и, что самое замечательное, он слышал, как Кларк непрестанно скрипел зубами. Лоис закатила глаза и отошла к краю сектора покурить.  
Его телефон зазвонил спустя пять минут после начала первого тайма.  
\- Вы с Кларком, что, полные идиоты? – выкрикнул Лекс. – Убирайтесь оттуда немедленно, вы на всех экранах, и Кларк прямо у тебя за спиной, сходство просто трудно не заметить.  
\- Было весело, - заметил Кон, покидая стадион после всего одного попадания и двух страйков. – Давайте не будем повторять.  
\- Отличный план, - согласилась Лоис, растерев окурок каблуком.  
\- Лоис, - Кларк положил ей руку на плечо, - ты не возражаешь, если вернёшься домой сама?  
\- Я возвращаюсь в «Плэнет». Увидимся ночью, - она бросила взгляд на Кона и фыркнула. – Удачи, - и отправилась ко входу в метро.  
\- Мы ещё не закончили? – поинтересовался Кон, подбрасывая ключи в руке.  
Кларк перехватил ключи в воздухе:  
\- Лекс может послать кого-нибудь забрать машину, - спокойно сказал он. – Давай отправимся куда-нибудь в более уединённое место.  
Этим местом оказалась безлюдная лужайка в двадцати минутах от города. Кон растянулся на траве на солнышке.  
\- Хорошо, давай уже, выкладывай.  
Кларк постоял несколько минут, возможно, считая до десяти, а затем, наконец, глубоко вздохнул.  
\- Хорошо. Да. Я избегаю Лекса, и именно поэтому не приходил. Но никак не из-за того, что не хотел тебя видеть.  
Кон рассматривал облака, пытаясь не позволить смягчить себя.  
\- Забавно, а по мне, не заметно никакой разницы.  
\- Прости, я очень хотел бы быть частью твоей жизни, - тихо произнёс Кларк.  
Кон закусил губу. Ладно, хорошо, возможно, Кларка и не стоит совсем уж списывать со счетов.  
\- Хорошо, теперь тебе жаль. Это и ещё тринадцать тысяч йен позволит купить мне долю в Нинтендо. И что же ты собираешься по этому поводу делать?  
Кларк немного беспомощно уставился на него.  
\- Я и так уже пытаюсь что-то с этим сделать.  
\- Ты решил вытаскивать меня раз в неделю в свободное время с собой и Лоис, хочу я того или нет, и поэтому я должен припасть к земле и вилять хвостом? И ты удивляешься, что я не в восторге?  
\- Так скажи мне, чего ты хочешь?  
\- Я хочу того, что у меня уже есть. Ты забегал по случаю, держался поблизости, даже оставался на ужин раз или два. Не думаю, что так уж многого прошу, несмотря на то, что за странная хрень происходит между вами с Лексом.  
\- У нас… я не… между мной и Лексом ничего не происходит, - промямлил Кларк.  
\- Гм. Хорошо, слушай, не то чтобы мне хотелось об этом вспоминать, но я, что, должен забыть, что видел, как вы лизались?  
\- Это был один-единственный поцелуй! – покраснел Кларк.  
\- Извини, но кто тут получил моральную травму до конца своей жизни? Вы определённо лизались. Ты ухватил его за…  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, не начинай! – поспешно оборвал Кларк. – Это неважно. Суть в том, что это было ошибкой и больше не повторится.  
\- Хорошо, так ты будешь заходить? – вцепился Кон. Лекс всегда учил выбивать из людей конкретные обещания, стоит только тем дать слабину. – Ну, знаешь, там, ужин раз в неделю или вроде того.  
Кларк тихо застонал себе под нос.  
\- Да, хорошо, - это прозвучало почти с отчаянием.  
Кон едва сдержался, чтобы не вскинуть руки в победном жесте.  
\- Во вторник вполне приемлемо, - великодушно разрешил он.

***

\- Ты могла бы пойти со мной, - окликнул Кларк без особой надежды.  
\- Ага, чего ещё желать, если не ужина с разобиженным подростком и суперзлодеем? – отозвалась Лоис, растянувшаяся в гостиной с кружкой кофе и книжкой в мягкой обложке. – Прости, Смолвиль, ты сам по себе.  
Кларк вздохнул. Надел пиджак, затем опять снял, он не желал выглядеть, как будто наряжался. Но сорочка после рабочего дня выглядела слишком измятой без пиджака. Он натянул футболку, что смотрелось глупо в сочетании с брюками, поэтому схватил джинсы, после чего стал выглядеть, будто ему опять девятнадцать, не то, на чём хотелось заострять лексово внимание, не вспоминая уж о собственном, поэтому, в конце концов, он вернулся к пиджаку.  
\- Что это ты делаешь. Иди уже, и покончим с этим, герой. Худшее, что может произойти – Лекс посолит стейк криптонитом.   
Созерцая кучу одежды на кровати, Кларк подумал, что худшее уже произошло.  
\- Я пошёл, - громко сообщил он и выбрался через пожарную лестницу.  
Балконные двери впустили его внутрь. В обеденной зале было накрыто на троих, на краю кухонного стола поджидал апельсиновый сок, Кларк подошёл налить стакан и услышал шаги Лекса.  
\- У нас сегодня гости? Приедет Тим? – Лекс остановился в дверях кухни.  
Кларк выпрямился. Лекс как раз закатывал рукава сорочки, снявши пиджак и галстук, открыв бледную и беззащитную впадинку у горла. Кларк сглотнул.  
\- Кон тебе не сказал?  
\- Должно быть, это ускользнуло от его внимания, - сухо отметил Лекс.  
\- Что? – спросил появившийся на кухне Кон. – Я не думал, что это такое большое дело. Раньше тебя не беспокоило, что Кларк приходит в гости.  
\- Нет, ничего страшного, - ответил Лекс, затем оглядел Кларка с головы до ног и тихо и одобрительно пробормотал, - классные джинсы.  
Ситуация потихоньку налаживалась.  
Кларку прежде не приходилось обедать в пентхаусе, если только не считать перехваченного сэндвича, тогда, раньше, когда он хотел убедиться, что его ребёнка, увезённого из больницы, не пытают. Но пока Кон считался пропавшим, они с Лексом, сидя на диване и разрабатывая план поиска на следующий день, питались вместе постоянно: гунбао [28] и пад-тайем [29] прямо из коробок, а также пиццей – удобная еда для городского жителя.  
Это чертовски сильно отличалось от теперешнего застолья, расслабленный и домашний Лекс попивал вино, рассказывая Кону кровавую историю царей, теперь, когда Кон довольно свободно владел японским языком, русский, по-видимому, должен был стать следующим в списке.  
\- Почему я не могу изучать язык, в котором мне хотя бы знаком алфавит? – пожаловался Кон.  
\- Я подумывал следующим об арабском, - веселясь и ничуть не сочувствуя, ответил Лекс.  
\- Эй, - оживился Кон, - а можно я выучу тамаранский? Готов поспорить, Кори возьмётся меня учить, если я её попрошу.  
\- Если ты намереваешься изучать инопланетные языки, тебе следовало бы начинать с криптонского, - Лекс посмотрел на Кларка. – Это действительно неплохая мысль. Это эргативный язык [30], ему следует выучить какой-нибудь из них.  
\- Это, что? – переспросил Кларк.  
\- О, боже, только не начинай про лингвистику, - взмолился Кон.  
\- Ты ещё скажешь мне «спасибо», когда доберёшься до шестого языка.  
\- Шестого? – шокировано воскликнул Кон.  
\- Не беспокойся, дальше будет легче. После четвёртого оно само пойдёт, - откинулся Лекс на спинку стула.  
\- Лучше сразу убейте, - схватился Кон за голову. Кларк невольно улыбнулся.  
\- На самом деле, даже не думал, что мог бы учить ему, - сказал он. – Сам я криптонский не учил, он вроде уже как был запрограммирован в мой мозг. Я умею на нём говорить, но оно само по себе получается, даже не представляю, с чего следует начинать.  
\- Я почти составил грамматику и словарь из около двух тысяч слов, - сообщил Лекс. - Уверен, мы сможем выяснить и всё остальное.  
\- Наверное, будет круто выучить криптонский, - согласился Кон.  
Хорошо, он попал точно в цель. Кларк был не в состоянии возразить, ему нравилась мысль, что другие люди будут знать криптонский, что его сын будет знать криптонский.  
После ужина Кон захотел посмотреть оригинальный «Звонок» [31] на японском. Что в смутном представлении Кларка должно было являться неким опытом арт-хауса. С пошедшими по экрану титрами, Лекс прикончил остатки своего попкорна, перевёл на них широко распахнутые глаза и откинулся на спинку дивана.  
\- Кофе? – вежливо поинтересовался он.  
\- Да, - тут же согласился Кларк. Кон кивнул.  
Кларк уже почти добрался до дна кружки, когда Кон начал зевать и отправился в кровать. Экран отъехал вверх, но Лекс оставил свет выключенным, небоскрёбы за окном и без того сверкали как новогодние ёлки. Насладиться пейзажем Кларк мог и в любое другое время, но обычно отвлекался на шум миллионов жизней: трафик, ссоры, плач. Звукоизоляция, предназначавшаяся уберечь от прослушивания, работала и в обратную сторону.  
Лекс, казавшийся длинным и тощим в своих чёрных штанах, растянулся на диване. Ещё несколько пуговиц его измятой сорочки оказались расстёгнутыми. Как только Кон вышел, он бросил на Кларка улыбающийся взгляд:  
\- Ещё кофе?  
Кларк вынужден был отказаться. Если поспешить домой, он успеет застать Лоис прежде, чем она отправится спать, они смогут посидеть на диване, посмотреть вместе ток-шоу, и он, не испытывая чувства вины, сможет рассказать ей о прошедшем вечере и чем они занимались. Кларк заглянул в кружку.  
\- Да, спасибо.  
Они обсудили школьные занятия Кона, астрономию и физику, наряду с уроками криптонского. После чего Лекс перешёл к скудному финансированию НАСА, к неудачам нынешнего правительства в целом, коснулся особенностей глобального потепления и своих планов по постройке контролирующих погоду спутников и личной космической станции, а также достижений Кубрика в сравнении с Ридли Скоттом. Одна из упоительно запутанных лексовых речей, где Кларк никогда не подозревал, что его ждёт за очередным поворотом: фейерверки и воздушные шары, или арена с тиграми, и просто пытаться не потерять нить, уже было приключением.  
У него не получалось припомнить, когда они в последний раз вот так же просто сидели и болтали с Лексом, в лучшем случае в пору старшей школы, и казалось, мир снова наполнился красками. Когда он в следующий раз бросил взгляд на настенные часы, те уже показывали два.   
\- Уже поздно, - мягко заметил Лекс, отставляя чашку с кофе. Его взгляд, в котором вообще не было заметно усталости, светился, изучая кларково лицо.  
Кларк неловко и поспешно встал  
\- Да, мне пора домой. Спасибо. Нам следует как-нибудь посидеть у меня.  
Он автоматически выбрал защитой вежливость, но как только фраза вылетела изо рта, сам вздрогнул от её нелепости. Лекс, пришедший на ужин в их с Лоис однокомнатную квартирку с балконом в виде пожарного выхода и кухней, заставлявшей его мать грустнеть при каждом визите.  
Губы Лекса дрогнули.  
\- В любое время. – Он поднялся с лёгким изяществом и шагнул ближе. Кларк дёрнулся и отшатнулся на полшага назад. Лекс замер, его взгляд похолодел и стал абсолютно нечитаемым.  
\- Доброй ночи, - пожелал он, но в голосе не чувствовалось никакого участия, и ответа от Кларка он ждать не стал, развернувшись и выйдя прочь из комнаты.

***

\- Ох, да ладно! – нахмурился Кон, глядя в экран ноутбука. Сгорбившийся, с опущенными плечами Кларк убрался через балконные двери. – Это же был замечательный план!  
\- Кон, так нельзя, - почти простонал Тим.  
\- Заткнись, мы на задании. Это потребует больше усилий, чем я предполагал.

***

\- Проснись и пой, Смолвиль, - растолкала его Лоис утром.  
Кларк сел, протирая глаза, но не спеша отбрасывать покрывала.  
\- Который час? – сонно спросил он.  
\- Шесть тридцать, и всё плохо, по крайней мере, в Судане. Вылетаем через час, так что вставай и завтракай. Кофе готов.  
Полусонный, он на автопилоте выбрался из постели и отправился умываться, но замер, развернулся и выскочил из ванной.  
\- Погоди, ты сказала «Судан»?  
\- Уже проснулся? – улыбнулась она, указывая на стол, там лежал конверт, распираемый авиабилетами, визами и списком контактов. – Перри с час назад позвонили из института Филдинга, они предоставляют нам финансирование на шесть недель для расследования незаконных поставок оружия для Джанджавида [32]. Третья Пулитцеровская премия, да, детка, иди к мамочке!  
\- Шесть недель? – медленно переспросил Кларк, просматривая бумаги. Отчего-то в прошлый раз, три года назад, когда они на месяц отправились в Центральную Америку, или же в их восьминедельную поездку в Монголию за несколько лет до того, срок не казался столь долгим. Но тогда он справился, прося прикрыть Метрополис то Диану, то ЛС – даже при его максимальной скорости на полёт требовалось немало времени, и он не мог сорваться в любой момент, только не тогда, когда они путешествовали с гидом, в маленькой компании, без всякого подобия возможности уединиться.  
\- Лоис, я не смогу, - тихо сказал он, отложив папку.  
Она остановилась, не долив себе кофе.  
\- Что?  
\- Я не могу просто оставить Кона на шесть недель.  
\- Кларк, но имено так мы и работаем. Я понимаю, тебе хочется как лучше для Кона, но ты не можешь посвятить ему всю свою жизнь. Он не твой ребёнок, Кларк. А Лютора, насколько я могу судить.  
Кларк вздрогнул, это было правдой, и это его вина.  
\- Потому что меня не было с ним рядом. И если я его сейчас оставлю, он никогда не станет моим сыном.  
\- Хорошо, и что? Ты не просил Кона, ты никаким боком не причастен к его появлению. У тебя нет никаких моральных обязательств по заботе о нём. И если Лютор желает взять на себя ответственность, это его выбор. И это он хочет ребёнка.  
Кларк опустил глаза на груду бумаг: фотографии и цветные штемпели. Ему нравилась их заграничная работа, нравилось узнавать людей и изучать места, как простой человек, а не супергерой. А человеком он выучился быть в жёлтом фермерском доме в Смолвиле, в маленьком, уютном мирке, созданном Джонатаном и Мартой Кентами для их неуклюжего инопланетного кукушонка – всё повторяется.  
\- Лоис, я тоже его хочу.

***

Он подбросил её до аэропорта, поставил сумки на конвейер, а она поцеловала его на прощание перед пограничным контролем.  
\- Буду звонить тебе при каждой удобной возможности. Эти шесть недель пролетят так быстро, что и не заметим.  
Выйдя на смотровую площадку аэропорта, он стоял, наблюдая, пока самолёт не взлетел, Лоис в бизнес-классе уже, разувшись, свернулась калачиком, поджав под себя ноги, и уткнулась в разговорник, нацепив наушники.  
Ему ещё оставался целый час до работы, и возвращаться в пустую квартиру особого желания не было, поэтому он отправился в патрулирование. Происшествий оказалось немного, преступники и их жертвы пока ещё сидели по домам, и он преимущественно занимался тем, что выписывал фигуры высшего пилотажа и наблюдал за движением на магистралях к Метрополису, напоминавшим марширующие линии жуков в панцирях яркой расцветки.  
А затем увидел потоки дыма, тянущиеся от вершины башни ЛексКорп, и застыл, не способный ни двигаться, ни дышать, но уже через мгновение вломился через стеклянные балконные двери и две стены в спальню Кона. И резко остановился. Перед ним, в прекрасном, сшитом на заказ, промокшем до нитки костюме, лишившись дара речи, стоял Лекс. Кон тихонечко застыл над дымящимися обломками музыкального центра. Все розетки в квартире были оплавлены, а сверху слабо моросили противопожарные распрыскиватели.  
Лекс медленно обернулся и уставился на Кларка. Кларк посмотрел ему за плечо. По всему полу, в месте пробитых Кларком в квартире дыр, валялись куски гипсокартона, тонкие полосы свинца и проводка.   
\- Э-э-м, - протянул Кларк. - Извини?  
\- Брейниак и тот причинил меньше вреда, а он старался. Ты вообще представляешь, как много времени потребуется, чтобы это всё отремонтировать?  
\- А ты не можешь попросту нанять больше людей, чтобы дело пошло быстрее? – предложил Кон.  
\- В стенах свинец. Им придётся работать в чёртовых защитных костюмах!   
\- Так что, я опять наказан, да? – спросил Кон.  
\- Да, так и есть.  
\- Я просто хотел посмотреть, смогу ли я подключить стерео к сети, - опустил голову Кон. – Тим говорил, что это сработает.  
\- В следующий раз спроси меня, - Лекс достал свой мобильный телефон, жидкокристаллический экран сумасшедше подмигивал, и с него тоже капала вода. Лекс поднял взгляд на Кларка. – Не думаю, что у тебя при себе есть телефон?  
Кларк поспешно извлёк свой телефон из кармашка в плаще.  
\- Если ты звонишь, чтобы тут убрались, я мог бы…  
\- Если мои ассистенты ещё не вызвали ремонтную бригаду, они все уволены. Я звоню в гостиницу. Нужно же нам где-то жить следующие несколько недель.  
\- Недель? – переспросил Кон. – В гостинице?  
\- Если не нравится, тебе следовало подумать об этом раньше, до того, как разгромить весь пентхаус, - отрезал Лекс, набирая номер.  
\- Я жил в гостиницах где-то с год после того, как выбрался из Кадмуса, - тихо сказал Кон. – Сплошной отстой.  
Лекс перестал звонить и беспомощно посмотрел на него.   
\- Хочешь, поживёшь в Смолвиле, пока всё не отремонтируют? – спустя мгновение предложил он. – Я могу опять открыть поместье.  
\- Разве твоя работа не требует, чтобы ты находился в городе? – спросил Кон.  
\- Я без труда смогу добираться на работу. На вертолёте это не больше часа.  
\- Нет, - пробормотал Кон. – Это всё из-за моей глупости, сгодится и гостиница.  
\- Не стоит строить из себя мученика, - вновь взялся за телефон Лекс. – Я открою поместье.  
\- Ты можешь пожить у меня, - ляпнул Кларк.  
\- Да? – Оживился Кон. - Было бы классно.  
Лекс застыл. И закрыл телефон.  
\- Это разумная мысль, - сказал он странно ровным голосом. – Я сниму номер в Мандарин Ориентал [33].  
\- Ой, да ладно! – воскликнул Кон, скрещивая руки на груди. – Ты, что, не можешь парочку недель пожить в квартире, которая меньше футбольного поля?  
Кларк открыл было рот, и тут же закрыл. Он понятия не имел, как ему объяснять Лоис, отчего в её отсутствие у него Лекс живёт, но ещё меньше он представлял, как сказать, что, приглашая, он подразумевал только Кона.   
Выражение лексова лица несколько смягчилось. Он понимающе посмотрел на Кларка.  
\- Нам всем будет немного тесно. Всё нормально. Отель всего лишь в нескольких кварталах. Ты сможешь видеться со мной, когда захочешь.  
Кларк почувствовал себя засранцем. Он ничуть не задумался о чувствах Лекса, не говоря уж о том, что разрушил квартиру.  
\- Если тебя устроит диван, я не против компании.

***

\- Я начинаю испытывать определённые подозрения, - сообщил Лекс, разглядывая диван. – Ты вообще когда-либо спал на этой штуке?  
\- Э-м. Несколько раз? – Они с Лоис были в двух днях от того, чтобы опубликовать историю об Эдж Индастриз, незаконно сбрасывавшей баки с токсичными отходами в море, вот только он случайно проболтался журналистке из «Метрополис Сан» да ещё вдобавок и в образе Супермена. Он отправился останавливать следующую внеочередную отгрузку, и тут на сцене появилась журналистка в чёрном костюме, заявив, что возглавляет независимое расследование, и он проговорил с ней минут двадцать, прежде чем до него дошло, что она вовсе не из УЗОС [34].  
Это всё могло бы и не закончиться для него диваном, если бы не роковая попытка заявить, что нет худа без добра:  
\- Что же, по крайней мере, то, что не только мы замешаны в каждой из историй с Суперменом, может помочь с прикрытием.  
Лоис, заварившая кашу и сделавшая почти всю работу, дала ясно понять, что думает о его так называемых «историях с Суперменом», а также, что ради защиты своей тайны ему следует сливать собственные статьи.  
Прошла целая неделя, прежде чем ему позволили ночевать не на диване. Он не слишком-то радостно вспоминал то время.  
\- Х-м, - скептически выдал Лекс.  
\- Здорово, - выдал Кон, надувая воздушный матрас и плюхаясь на него. – А можно я оставлю себе спальный мешок? Он мог бы пригодиться… мы иногда могли бы ходить в походы.   
Лексово выражение лица было неподражаемо.  
\- Звучит заманчиво, - Кларк даже не пытался сдержать усмешки.  
\- Хорошо, - согласился Лекс. – Можешь взять его в поход. – Он достал свой новёхонький, взамен прежнего, мобильный телефон и склонился над ноутбуком, поставленным на кухонный стол. – А теперь, если позволите, я бы хотел попытаться успеть сделать сегодня хоть какую-то работу.  
\- Работу? – переспросил Кларк, запоздало припоминая, что сегодня среда. – Ой, нет.

***

\- Какого чёрта с тобой в последнее время творится? – рычал Перри. – Чёрт возьми, Кент, тебя нет целых полмесяца, а теперь ты заявляешься после обеда и говоришь мне, что отказался от Судана? – переведя дыхание, он продолжил уже не так резко. – Ты заболел?  
\- Нет! – Кларк всё думал, как ему всё это объяснить. – Я… у меня возникли кое-какие семейные проблемы.  
Перри вновь нахмурился.  
\- Кто-нибудь другой заболел?  
\- Нет. Это… - зазвонил мобильный, звонили с его домашнего номера. – Я должен ответить. – Перри бросал свирепые взгляды, пока Кларк возился с телефоном.  
\- Какой номер у твоего домоправителя? – спросил Лекс.  
\- Он должен быть записан на первой странице записной книжки, что возле телефона. Э-э, а что?  
\- Я просто сделал несколько заказов. Не стоит беспокоиться.  
\- Погоди, что за… - Лекс повесил трубку, так и не дослушав.  
\- Извините, - вновь обратился Кларк к Перри.  
Перри порылся в поисках обезболивающего в столе. И запил его остатками холодного кофе.  
\- Я передумал, даже знать не желаю. Просто выметайся и принеси какую-нибудь хорошую статью, и чтобы в этот раз ни слова о чёртовых кошках.  
И Кларк вышел.  
Жульничая и используя суперскорость, чтобы пообщаться то с одним, то с другим доверенным лицом, он сподобился придумать несущественную историю о «Будущем учительского состава», новом проекте, ставившем старшеклассников, лучших по предмету, помощниками учителей для классов начальной и средней школы. Никто не смог сказать о проекте ничего плохого, так что Перри поместил её на шестой странице в качестве заметки, но Кларк готов был засчитать себе победу и отправился домой.  
Он распахнул дверь: Лекс сидел на диване, сняв пиджак, обложившись бумагами и с двумя ноутбуками на журнальном столике.  
\- Хорошо, - Лекс поднял взгляд, - мы тут застряли, как сказать на криптонском: «Мне никогда не справиться с этой проблемой»?  
Кон сидел за кухонным столом, роясь в задачнике по физике, и, оторвавшись, знаками изобразил, что готов уже удавиться. Кларк ухмыльнулся.  
\- Думаю, тебе следует сказать: эта проблема никогда мною не решится [36]. Н-кел зоран т-кадж ел тан.  
\- Может, пообедаем? – жалобно спросил Кон.  
\- Конечно, - согласился Кларк. – Ты можешь помочь. В холодильнике есть перец, - он подчёркнуто посмотрел на Лекса, - почему бы тебе его не порезать.  
\- Кларк, - вскинул бровь Лекс. – Ты помнишь последний раз, когда я пытался готовить?  
\- Ага, но поскольку мне уже не шестнадцать, я теперь понимаю, что парень, способный смастерить фейерверки из всякой всячины, валявшейся на ферме, наверное, способен придерживаться рецепта салата.

***

\- Подвинься.  
Кларк перевернулся, не задумываясь, и провалился в сон. Проснулся он с первыми лучами солнца, заглянувшего в окно, и понял, что рядом в постели Лекс. Он поспешно сел, жарко покраснев.  
\- Лекс!  
\- М-м? – Лекс лежал, раскинувшись на спине, голый по пояс… по крайней мере по пояс – у Кларка не было никакого желания заглядывать под покрывала и проверять. Лекс несколько раз моргнул, открыв глаза. – Который час?  
\- Семь.  
\- Чёрт, - Лекс скатился с кровати и бросился в ванную. Трусы на нём были.  
Кларк сидел в постели с приоткрытым ртом.  
\- Сделай одолжение, приготовь кофе, а? – крикнул Лекс из ванной. – Я через час должен быть на встрече директоров, и в это время суток мне потребуется не менее получаса, чтобы добраться в другой конец города.  
\- Лекс…  
\- Кларк, я признаю, что временами моё коварство безгранично, но я не пробирался к тебе в постель, чтобы уснуть там в целях какого-то сложнейшего плана по соблазнению. Твой надувной матрас пал ночью смертью храбрых, и я позволил Кону перебраться на диван.   
\- И что же случилось с надувным матрасом? – Кларк вышел из спальни, спущенный матрас лежал в одной куче с одеялом и простынёй. Вдоль одного из швов тянулась десятидюймовая [36] прореха. Кон всё ещё крепко спал на диване, укрывшись с головой, с другой стороны из-под одеяла на подушке торчали ноги. Кларк вздохнул и, зайдя на кухню, поражённо замер: его старого «Мистера Кофе» [37] как не бывало, на столе, поблёскивая, стоял сложный и огромный чёрно-серебристый аппарат.  
Вышедший из ванной спустя пятнадцать минут Лекс, потянулся через плечо Кларка и нажал две кнопки. Машина зашипела и заплевалась. Кларк покачал головой и отложил инструкцию, которую пытался изучить.  
\- Полагаю, не стоит спрашивать, что случилось с моей кофеваркой?  
\- Я собирался выкинуть её в окно, но потом решил, что ты не одобришь, проломи она голову случайному прохожему, - Лекс вернулся в ванную. – Поэтому велел Кону выбросить её в мусорку.  
Кон что-то неразборчиво просопел с дивана и перевернулся. Так и не высунув голову из-под одеяла.  
Кларк последовал за Лексом в спальню, тот обозревал шкаф, где рядом с кларковыми, заставляя их выглядеть жалостно потрёпанными, висел десяток новых костюмов.   
\- Чёрт, они не привезли зелёный, - раздражённо бросил Лекс, доставая серый. Отбросив полотенце в сторону, он принялся одеваться. Кларк клинически отметил, что на нём больше не было трусов, и отправился в ванную прятаться.

***

Когда он вернулся ночью домой, остатков надувного матраса, как ни бывало. Как и дивана. Кларк не сразу и сообразил: новый выглядел почти в точности также, вот только был на фут длиннее. А когда он сел на него, диван спружинил, создавая полное ощущение, как от «умной пены» [38].  
\- Лекс! Не могу поверить! Что ты сделал с моим диваном?  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы ноги Кона свисали с края? – проигнорировал Лекс вопрос. – И он практически идентичен прежнему.  
Кларк стиснул зубы и в отместку заставил Лекса резать лук.  
\- Не слишком ли это много на троих? – спросил Лекс, протирая слезящиеся глаза.  
\- В этом и заключается секрет хорошей пасты, - солгал Кларк, не чувствуя никаких угрызений совести. После чего выбросил половину лука, пока Лекс глядел в другую сторону.  
\- Эй, я знаю, что всё ещё наказан, но, серьёзно, - заявил за едой Кон, - мне хоть иногда нужно прогуляться, иначе я тут рехнусь. К тому же здесь немного трудновато заниматься физической терапией.  
\- По утрам Мерси будет завозить тебя в спортзал, - предложил Лекс. – Помимо этого, можешь ходить на экскурсии, если убедишь меня, что это хоть как-то связано с твоей учёбой.  
\- Как насчёт музея космонавтики? – тут же откликнулся Кон. – Он открывается в девять.  
Лекс выдержал паузу.  
\- Ты это подстроил, не так ли? – довольно спросил он. Кон ухмыльнулся.  
\- Так, что скажете, парни? Завтра вечером?  
\- Непременно, - подтвердил Лекс. – Встреча с премьер-министром Боливии не так уж мне и важна. – После такого Кларк точно не мог отказаться ради запланированного интервью с директором сто тридцать восьмой муниципальной школы.  
Помыв посуду, Кон свернулся калачиком на диване.  
\- Сейчас же только десять, - заметил Кларк.  
\- Прошлой ночью я плохо выспался из-за порвавшегося матраса, - зевая, пояснил Кон. – Ничего страшного, можете заниматься своими делами, я не против спать при включённом телевизоре.  
\- Нет, не стоит, мы можем уйти в спальню, - твёрдо решил Кларк.  
\- А у него получается всё лучше, - беря свой ноутбук, заметил Лекс. Положив его на кровать, он отправился переодеваться. – Хотя и немного очевидно.  
\- Что? – переспросил Кларк, слишком увлечённый тем, чтобы не подсматривать за раздевающимся Лексом. Ему никогда прежде не приходило в голову: сколько же здесь отражающих поверхностей. Отвернувшись, он тоже решительно начал переодеваться. Всё хорошо. Всё нормально. С их стороны это всего лишь практичность.  
\- Манипулирование родителями, - ответил Лекс. Кларк развернулся кругом.  
\- Ты считаешь, он… - он умолк, сглотнув, Лекс разлёгся на кровати, подложив под голову подушки и, не скрываясь, одобрительно наблюдал за ним. Кларк почувствовал волну жара вдоль позвоночника.  
\- Сводит нас при каждом удобном случае? – продолжил за него Лекс. – Да.  
Кларк покраснел.  
\- Нам надо поговорить с ним об этом, - пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы голос не дрогнул. – Это абсолютно неприемлемо.  
\- И что же ты сделаешь, накричишь на него за желание иметь семью? У Кона это даже не результат развода, а из-за необъявленной войны. У него не очень-то много хороших причин верить, что в следующую минуту мы не пожелаем опять убить друг друга. 

***

В музее космонавтики после школьных часов, когда все классы разошлись, было довольно тихо. Но даже так, туристы всё равно останавливались поглазеть на Лекса, местные делали вид, что не обращают внимания, но и они посматривали уголком глаза.  
Тут даже имелась специальная выставка посвящённая Криптону, которую в своё время открывал Кларк, но с тех пор ни разу не посещал, огромная фотография Супермена, перерезавшего ленточку, всегда заставляла его испытывать смущение. В то время, как Кон ходил по залу, читая каждую табличку, Лекс рассматривал выставку с кривой ухмылкой, сунув руки в карманы.  
\- Что? – спросил у него Кларк.   
\- Кажется, после того, как эта выставка открылась, я отозвал своё финансирование этому музею, - ответил Лекс. – Никогда не думал, что когда-нибудь приведу сюда своего сына.  
\- Знаешь, Лекс, моя жизнь не такая уж и сказочная, чтобы завидовать ей.  
\- Я не завидовал, - возмутился Лекс.  
\- А ты видел мою классную фотографию? – поинтересовался Кларк. – Тут ещё и статуя имеется.  
Лекс зло зыркнул на него.  
Кон вернулся после почти десяти минут разглядывания огромной звёздной карты, демонстрировавшей наиболее вероятные траектории, по которым космический корабль мог прибыть с Криптона, чьё солнце было обведено красным, на Землю.  
\- Ты никогда, ну, знаешь, не чувствуешь себя одиноким? – спросил Кон неуверенно.  
Кларк сглотнул и положил руку ему на плечо.  
\- Больше нет, - тихо ответил он. Кон склонил голову, моргая, и Кларк ощутил, как в груди что-то сжимается.  
Они забрели в планетарий и отсидели представление, повествующее о ночном небе, как определять созвездия планеты, и сезонные изменения.  
\- Тебе следует подарить ему телескоп, - нагнувшись, прошептал Лекс Кларку на ухо.  
Пластиковые подлокотники сидений заскрипели, сжатые в кларковой хватке, его мускулы задеревенели от прокатившегося по шее лексова дыхания.  
\- Что? – только и смог он спросить.  
\- Через три недели у него день рождения, - пробормотал Лекс, приобнимая Кларка вокруг шеи и удерживая рядом. Его большой палец рассеянно поглаживал где-то под ухом. Кларк судорожно пытался вспомнить, как следует дышать. – Ты сможешь научить его им пользоваться.   
\- Я в основном использовал его, чтобы подглядывать за Ланой, - прошептал в ответ Кларк.  
Лексова рука дрогнула от сдерживаемого смеха, и Кларк дрогнул тоже.  
Когда они вышли, Кларка слегка пошатывало.  
\- Эй, давайте возьмём этого космического мороженого [39], - предложил Кон.  
Лекс уже хотел было ответить, когда перед ним в рёве огня и обломков рухнул потолок, сбивая их с ног и отбрасывая прочь.  
\- Я знал, что этот музей мне не нравился не просто так, - сказал Лекс, сталкивая с себя части кирпичной кладки.  
\- Видишь, тебе не следовало отказывать им в финансировании, - Кларк помог ему подняться, оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках тех, кто мог пострадать, но зал был почти пуст, а все остальные уже дали дёру: крики людей о помощи доносились откуда-то из-за угла.  
\- Отойдите от Лютора, пожалуйста, - послышался голос позади. Кларк обернулся: сквозь расходящийся дым, вниз, по груде щебня спускался мужчина в закрывающем лицо шлеме и громоздком красном реактивном ранце. В каждой руке он держал по пистолету, ещё пара находилась в кобуре.  
\- Ничего себе, ты реально псих, - стиснул кулаки Кон.  
\- Пожалуйста, уйдите с дороги, - велел незнакомец. – Мне не хотелось бы убивать никого, на кого у меня нет заказа.  
Лекс протянул руку к Кону, отодвигая того за себя.  
\- Уверен, мы можем обсудить это, как цивилизованные люди, - предложил он.  
\- Боюсь, от меня нельзя откупиться так же легко, как от Дэфстроука, - ответил мужчина, и направил оба пистолета на Лекса. – Извините, мистер Лютор, но Вам, правда, не следовало выходить без телохранителей.  
\- Ага, а тебе не следовало выходить без мозгов, - заявил Кон, бросаясь через помещение и сбивая парня с ног, одновременно используя телекинез, чтобы отбросить все его четыре пистолета подальше в сторону.  
\- Неплохо, - подходя, одобрил Лекс.  
\- Я тренировался, - самодовольно похвастал Кон. – Я теперь умею одновременно удерживать десять различных вещей.  
\- Ненавижу, когда мне не предоставляют достаточно информации о цели, - пробормотал незнакомец, распластанный на полу. Его маска треснула и упала, один глаз оказался обычным, а второй искусственным – мигающая красным механическая штуковина.  
Лекс присел возле него.  
\- Кстати говоря, ты же не против поведать, что за безмозглый самоубийца стоит за всем этим?  
\- Да без проблем. Вы не возражаете, если я сяду? А то обломок балки давит мне в спину, - он осторожно принял сидячее положение. – Меня нанял Чёрная Маска.  
\- Чёрная Маска? – неверяще повторил Лекс. – Ты должно быть шутишь. Меня пытается убить этот второсортный мафиози?  
\- Он недоволен Вашим вмешательством в его спор с мистером Альваресом, - морщась потёр поясницу убийца. – Это казалось идеальной возможностью. Не знал, что Вы здесь с… Супербоем, верно? Если судить по телекинезу?  
\- Не твоё дело, - оборвал Лекс, прежде чем Кон успел ответить.  
\- Ну, что же, какая же жизнь без риска? – вопросил наёмный убийца и ударил плавным текучим движением. В руке, которой он растирал спину, сверкнул серебром нож.  
Кларк опоздал буквально на долю секунды, не понимая, что произошло, пока Лекс удивлённо не посмотрел вниз на торчащую из груди рукоять. Лицо Кона побледнело и выражало ужас. Кларк успел вовремя, чтобы подхватить завалившегося на спину Лекса. Нож прошёл прямо у сердца, клинок находился лишь в нескольких миллиметрах от него и смещался с каждым сделанным Лексом вдохом. Удерживая его, Кларк ухватил рукоять и, вытащив нож, отбросил его в сторону, прижимая руку к лексовой груди, бурлящая кровь наполнила рану.  
\- Кон, - прошептал Лекс, - не позволяй Кону…  
\- Лекс, - выкрикнул Кон, - Лекс, боже, - и заплакал, беспорядочно и испуганно всхлипывая, и опустившись на колени, потянулся трясущимися руками.  
\- С тобой всё будет в порядке, - очень спокойно сказал Кларк. – Кон, с ним всё будет в порядке, всё будет хорошо, важные органы не задеты. – Усаживая Лекса спиной к стене, он чувствовал себя странно легко и отстранённо. – Мне нужно, чтобы ты закрыл рану телекинезом.  
Кон вытер лицо рукавом и положил руку Лексу на грудь.  
\- Держу, - сообщил он дрожащим, но полным решимости голосом. Края раны сошлись вместе, а пузырящаяся кровь остановилась, дыхание Лекса выровнялось.  
Кларк встал. Наёмный убийца, пошатываясь, направлялся к своим брошенным в сторону пистолетам. Кларк мелькнул размытой вспышкой через зал и наступил на них как раз, когда убийца нагнулся за ними. Мужчина поражённо поднял взгляд, и Кларк ударил. И продолжал бить, потому что это казалось единственно верным, что следовало делать, даже после того, как убийца затих и повис в кларковой хватке.  
\- Кларк, Кларк, - Кон вцепился в него, уговаривая, - остановись, ты убьёшь его. – Кларк был не против такого исхода, вот только Кон, похоже, был действительно в ужасе, и Кларк резко остановился, оглядев окровавленное месиво, в которое превратил наёмника, и, содрогаясь, отпустил его.

***

Когда ранним утром они вернулись домой, Кон практически проваливался в сон. Кларк уложил его на диван, и Кон безвольно обмяк ещё прежде, чем его успели укрыть одеялом. Лекс был не многим лучше, держась на одном лишь упрямстве, ему пришлось немало покричать, чтобы его выписали, даже несмотря на то, что рана к тому времени больше походила на царапину, чем на след от удара ножом.  
Уложив его в постель, Кларк отправился в ванную. В больнице кто-то поделился с ним чистой рубашкой, но на его шее, под ногтями и на костяшках по-прежнему виднелась кровь, и стоило начать отмываться, Кларк уже не мог остановиться.  
Когда зашедший Лекс выключил краны, он уже промок до нитки, рубашка валялась на полу, а штаны хоть отжимай.  
\- Ты здесь уже с час находишься, - посетовал Лекс.  
Кларк взял протянутое полотенце и уставился на него пустым взглядом, Лексу пришлось брать всё в свои руки и в несколько быстрых заходов обтереть его.  
\- Мне надо проверить… - наконец, заговорил Кларк, даже сам почти не слыша своего голоса. – Я должен посмотреть… как там…  
\- С ним всё будет в порядке. Он в больнице и под охраной. У него сотрясение, и ему понадобится операция, но с ним всё в порядке.  
Кларк судорожно глотнул воздуха и на секунду закрыл лицо руками.  
\- Спасибо, - поблагодарил он, посмотревши прямо, и отобрал полотенце, чтобы завершить начатое.  
Лекс прислонился к дверному косяку, наблюдая с беспокойством в потемневших глазах.  
\- Не припомню, чтобы ты когда-нибудь вот так срывался.  
Кларк отвернулся, сгорая от стыда.  
\- Это не то, что я имел в виду, - Лекс пересёк разделяющее их узкое пространство и положил руки Кларку на плечи. – Спасибо.  
\- За то, что едва не забил человека до смерти? – с горечью спросил Кларк.  
\- За то, что хотел.  
Кларк осмотрел Лекса. Тот твёрдо держался на ногах, но был бледен, через грудь тянулось белое пятно повязки, нагнувшись, Кларк поцеловал его, медленно, осторожно и неторопливо.  
Лекс сильнее вцепился в его руку, но не двинулся с места, лишь приоткрыл рот навстречу поцелую, пуская Кларка. Кларк придерживая, обхватил Лекса за талию и расстегнул собственные брюки, сбрасывая на пол.  
Он целовал Лекса снова и снова на их обратном неловком пути к кровати, пытаясь помнить, что следует быть осторожным и не давать воли нетерпеливым и жадным рукам, желавшим облапать всего Лекса, да, боже, пожалуйста, он выкрикнул это вслух, как только они оказались в постели.  
Руки Лекса обхватили его за бёдра, пальцы скользили по липким от пота кларковым бокам, понукая его и совсем не осторожничая, Лекс коленом раздвинул его ноги. Кларк взвыл в зверином отчаянии и набросился на лексово тело, пробуя на вкус ключицы, гладкий, плоский живот и бёдра. Он обхватил губами лексов член – горячий бархат кожи на языке, сжатые пальцы Лекса, вцепившиеся в его волосы, и его собственный член, трущийся о простыни, его ладони на лексовых бёдрах. Ему уже случалось в полубеспамятстве дымки красного криптонита несколько раз делать подобное, но не так, не сгорая от столь сильного желания, что уже находился на грани оргазма лишь только от дрожащего тела Лекса и вкуса его семени.  
Он не сопротивлялся, позволяя хлынуть потоку спермы, посасывая и глотая, нежно обхватив обмякший лексов член, глуша собственные сдавленные, отчаянные стоны, пока не минуло лихорадочное возбуждение, и он смог опять дышать, его голова покоилась на лексовом бедре, рука безвольно раскинулась у Лекса под боком, большой палец поглаживал впадинку у таза.  
Они просто лежали рядом, лексова рука перебирала его кудри.  
\- Кларк, - сонно окликнул Лекс с удивлённой ноткой в голосе. Кларк сдвинулся выше, чтобы свернуться в его объятиях, и накрыл их покрывалом.

***

Разбудил их телефон.  
\- Эй, супергерой, как дела? – голос Лоис искажали помехи связи разделяющих их тысяч миль, она звонила рассказать ему о Судане, о пустыне, военных лагерях и подстерегавших её опасностях. От спавшего рядом Лекса исходило тепло. Кларк перевернулся на спину и уставился в потолок, горячие слёзы медленно потекли по его лицу. Радость в её голосе разрывала сердце, потому что он любил Лоис, её страсть и её огонь, и её нескончаемое мужество, любил, доверял и лелеял её, но Лекс столь глубоко пророс в него, что его было не вырвать.  
Может, если бы он снова не встретил Лекса – живут же люди с ампутированными конечностями, терпя фантомные боли, и он бы смог, но в соседней комнате спал мальчик, который лишил его выбора, и Кларк был достаточно честен, чтобы признать, что благодарен за случившееся. Он хотел этого, вот такого вот странного, хотел просыпаться рядом со своим аморальным любовником-миллиардером и супергероическим сыном-подростком, устроившимся за дверью – ничего похожего на нормальную семью, но ведь главное было совсем в другом, в том, что, как он смиренно считал прежде, у него уже никогда не появится.  
Но он принёс Лоис клятву и подарил кольцо, и не знал, как взять их обратно, даже, несмотря на то, что она вернула бы их немедля. Он причинит ей ужасную боль, ей, кто любит и доверяет ему, кто, доверившись обещанию, соединил свою судьбу с его. И она уже позволила впустить Кона в их совместную жизнь. Он полагал, что она даже сможет простить ему измену с Лексом, если честно всё рассказать и положить этому конец.  
Вот только ему было невдомёк, как это сделать. Поэтому он просто слушал рассказываемые ею с другой стороны мира истории, и пытался не вспоминать, что лежит в постели с кем-то другим, оттягивая неизбежное решение на потом. Они всё ещё разговаривали, когда Лекс зашевелился и сел, слегка потягиваясь, после чего одарил Кларка задумчивым взглядом, но ничего не сказал. Лекс содрал с груди марлю, и вместе с ней отошёл и сухой струп, оставив по себе лишь едва видную полоску розовой молодой кожи. Кларк невольно протянул руку прикоснуться к ней, подушечки пальцев прошлись по мягкому рубцу, столь маленькому и неприметному, но едва не стоившему жизни, казалось обманкой, что рана зажила столь быстро.  
\- Ох, чёрт, Кларк, - воскликнула Лоис, - мне надо бежать, они считают, что расположение нашего лагеря раскрыли. Не делай ничего такого сенсационного, пока меня нет.   
Лекс наблюдал за ним потемневшим, пристальным взглядом. 

***

\- Расслабься, его так избили, что парень и себя не вспомнит.  
\- Ох, ну, просто замечательно, - съязвил Тим. – Только и остаётся, что надеяться на вовремя случившуюся амнезию, отлично сработано.  
\- И, что мне по твоему следовало сделать? Попросить обождать пять минут и не стрелять, пока я не надену костюм? Хорошо, чёрт, почему эта штуковина не включается? – Кон ещё раз потыкал в кофеварку. – Она, наверное, только Лекса и слушается.  
Подойдя к спальне и постучавшись, он заглянул в дверь.  
\- Эй, как… ух, ё! Нет, уже неважно, - он поспешно захлопнул дверь.  
\- Что? – забеспокоился Тим.  
\- Дружище, это полная победа. Только придётся теперь дарить им табличку, чтобы вешали её на дверь, или придумать ещё что-нибудь.  
Лекс вышел через полчаса, в халате, довольный и напевающий себе под нос. Подобное зрелище слегка нервировало.  
\- Тебя вчера чуть не убили. Разве тебе не стоит сейчас отдыхать?  
\- Я в порядке, - ответил Лекс, касаясь кофеварки, которая сразу же с шипением заработала. Кон бросил негодующий взгляд поверх чашки с остывшим чаем. – А вот Кларк ещё собирается подремать.  
\- Нам следует серьёзно поговорить о многих вещах, о которых мне не хотелось бы знать, - объявил Кон.  
Ухмыльнувшийся Лекс поставил на стол чашку эспрессо, выражение нехитрого счастья на его лице казалось почти непривычным.  
\- Кстати, твоим заданием на эту неделю – написать отчёт о, по меньшей мере, десяти ошибках, допущенных тобою на выставке.  
\- У меня домашнее задание по вчерашнему дню? – возмутился Кон. – Ты же шутишь, правда?!  
\- Это именно я получил удар ножом, - указал Лекс, открывая ноутбук. – И если я могу уже сегодня приступить к работе, то и ты сможешь.   
\- Эгей, да ты же логинишься в Воркрафте!  
\- Это важный проект, - ответил Лекс невозмутимо. – Мне пока что так и не удалось отследить соединение.  
\- Что за соединение? – спросил, зевая появившийся Кларк. Направившись к холодильнику, он в один присест выдул почти пол упаковки апельсинового сока.  
\- Того парня, что разбил его в пух и прах в Воркрафте, - пояснил Кон.  
\- Он вовсе не разбил меня, - с холодком заметил Лекс. – Он просто весьма одарённый стратег.  
\- Ты выслеживаешь парня только потому, что он победил тебя в компьютерной игре? – не поверил Кларк.  
\- Он меня не победил!  
\- Э-м-м, слушай, - поспешил Кон сменить тему. – Насчёт, как там его, если он очнётся… кстати, кто он вообще такой?  
\- Дедшот, - сообщил Лекс. – Профессиональный стрелок, некоторое время работал в составе секретного подразделения «Отряд смертников».   
\- Отряд смертников? Хорошо, - с сомнением повторил Кон. – И что будет, если он проснётся и обо всём вспомнит?  
Кларк и Лекс переглянулись.  
\- Кон, не мог бы ты выйти на несколько минут? – попросил Кларк.  
\- Да, - тут же согласился Кон. Он не нуждался в сирене и указателях «Опасность! Опасность!», чтобы распознать, что дело плохо. – Знаете, почему бы нам просто не забыть о моём вопросе…  
\- Сейчас же, Кон, - рявкнул Лекс, Кон сглотнул и, подойдя к окну, убрался прочь. Но затем тут же поспешил к окну спальни, которое открыл телекинезом, и прокрался к двери.  
\- …убийца, каких поискать, - говорил Лекс.  
\- В первую очередь, это именно из-за меня он оказался в больнице, - возразил Кларк. – Речь не о нём.  
\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я не невинная овечка, - мягко сказал Лекс. – Я очень давно взял на себя право решать, кому жить, а кому умирать, и этого уже не изменить.  
\- Хватит говорить о себе, будто ты уже проклят на веки вечные и хоть сейчас готов с фанфарами в ад. Если этот человек будет представлять угрозу тебе или Кону… я и сам на многое готов. Но это не то же самое, что просить меня отвернуться в другую сторону, пока ты убиваешь лежащего в больничной койке из-за того, что ему известна тайна моей личности.  
\- И Кона тоже, - указал Лекс.  
\- Для Кона, возможно, опасность будет не столь уж и велика, если люди узнают, что он Супербой. По крайней мере, многие дважды подумают, прежде чем выкрасть его ради выкупа.  
\- А что же Лоис? – откинулся Лекс на стуле. – Ну, знаешь, твоя любимая жёнушка?  
Кларк напрягся, но приманку не заглотил.  
\- Найми телохранителей.  
\- Для Лоис? – голос Лекса так и сочился скепсисом.  
\- Уверен, ты сможешь найти таких, кто будут следовать за ней, что она и не заметит, - возразил Кларк. – И это действительно достижение, если твоя главная забота о безопасности Лоис. Смысл в том, что всегда можно что-нибудь придумать. Купи его с потрохами, и пусть проведёт остаток жизни где-нибудь на тропическом острове. Пусть Доктор Судьба наложит на него заклинание, чтобы он никому и ничего не рассказал. Построй моего близнеца-робота, чтобы я смог появиться прилюдно в том же самом месте, что и Супермен, и дискредитировать его…  
\- Робот-близнец это уже немодно. В наши дни мы делаем это с помощью трёхмерной графики.  
\- Лекс, - тихо позвал Кларк, - я никогда не поставлю свою тайну прежде чужой жизни.  
\- Это, наверное, потому, что ты не очень хорошо подумал. Тебе уже слишком поздно оставаться просто обычным парнем с суперсилами. Ты создал икону. Если мир узнает кто такой Супермен, преступники станут самой последней твоей заботой. Они просто не смогут подобраться ни к кому из дорогих тебе людей через армию папарацци. И что ты сделаешь, переедешь в свою крепость в Арктике? Или, может, на спутник Лиги? Выбирай. Сможешь навещать Кона с орбиты.  
\- Тогда я перееду к тебе, эта история уж точно отвлечёт папарацци, - огрызнулся Кларк.  
\- Что же, - спустя мгновение признал Лекс. – Лоис будет в восторге.

***

\- Я не знаю, что ещё сделать, - Кон подпирал стену, удерживая с помощью телекинеза ресторан от обрушения, пока оттуда выбегали люди. Мамонт [40] в очередной раз вырвался из Алькатраса и в ярости прошёлся по Сан-Франциско, Кон уже начинал подумывать, что Лекс был прав насчёт неэффективности полумер. Им, наконец, удалось загнать его в угол в Чайнатауне, но он сумел обрушить «Золотую гору» [41], и теперь улицу заполнили ароматы клёцок и супа. Что пробудило в Коне чувство голода. – Пентхаус почти отремонтирован, мы переедем туда через три дня, а Кларк по-прежнему обручён! Нихрена не понимаю, они же уже точно переспали.  
\- Почему мне обязательно об этом знать? – жалобно поинтересовался Тим, спрыгнувший вниз с парой детишек, снятых им с пожарной лестницы.  
\- До сих пор не могу поверить, что Супермен такой козёл, - Касси вырвала заклинившую дверь машины, помогая выбраться туристам.  
\- Он не козёл! Он серьёзно напортачил, признаю…  
\- Он определённо козёл! – гнула своё Касси. – Стоило жене улететь из страны…  
\- Они только помолвлены!  
\- Какая разница, - закатила она глаза, - они помолвлены уже около трёх лет, это одно и то же, и вообще, ну, и что, если она всего лишь невеста?! Он всё равно изменил ей, да ещё и с Лексом Лютором. Это так мерзко.  
\- И что это должно означать? – уперев руки в бока, потребовал ответа Кон. – Чем это так хуже?  
\- Кон! – заорал Тим, подпрыгнувший Кон вновь вернул ладони обратно на дрогнувшее здание, пока оно не успело рухнуть.  
\- Ещё как хуже! Только подумайте, это ж как отстойно, что тебя променяли на преступника.  
\- Эй! – зло зыркнул Кон, хотя на этот раз и не убрал рук.  
\- Да ладно, Кон. Знаю, что тебе не хочется думать об этом, но Лекс Лютор – злодей! – Кэсси коснулась запищавшего наушника связи. – Да, согласна, он классный и ещё какой, но он по-прежнему хочет править миром.  
\- Только лишь потому, что все остальные ничерта в этом не смыслят, - раздался голос Лекса по радио, отчего она подпрыгнула и залилась краской стыда. – Аварийная инженерная бригада будет на месте через пять минут. Не входите ни в какие повреждённые строения, пока они не прибудут.  
Радионаушники вновь пискнули, отключаясь, но она всё равно стянула их с головы убедиться, что лампочка горит красным, и только потом надела обратно. Кон ухмыльнулся. В ответ она показала ему язык.  
\- В любом случае, даже если бы Лекс не был злым, то, что Кларк гей и лгал Лоис всё это время, по-прежнему весьма отстойно.  
\- Он вовсе не пытался скрывать или обманывать, - попытался защититься Кон. – Не думаю, что они геи, кроме как по отношению друг к другу.  
\- Здрасте, совсем замечательно, - отрезала Касси. – Лоис точно стоит дать ему коленом под зад. Я читала её книгу и статьи, она невероятная. И заслуживает кого-то получше.  
Кон задумчиво нахмурился.  
\- Хм. Эй, знаете… - посмотрел он на Тима.  
Тим выглядел сконфуженно, но затем неверяще уставился на него в ответ.  
\- Ты рехнулся?  
\- Он же не женат, верно? – указал Кон. – Так почему нет?  
\- Мне слишком нравится Лоис, - ответил Тим.  
\- Да ладно…  
\- Нет.  
\- Но…  
\- Нет.  
\- Так к кому же мне её пристроить? – пробормотал Кон. – Я имею в виду, кто ещё не уступает Супермену?  
Рядом с ними приземлилась Кори.  
\- Все в порядке? Мамонта опять заперли в Алькатрасе.  
\- Ага, здорово, - отреагировал Кон. – Люди Лекса уже почти на подходе. Слушай, Кори, если бы ты не могла встречаться с Суперменом, какого супергероя ты бы выбрала вместо него?  
Кори моргнула.  
\- Я не хочу встречаться с Суперменом.  
\- Истинная правда, - пробормотала Касси.  
\- Заткнись, - шикнул Кон. – Да, но если бы ты хотела, но не могла, кто стал бы вторым вариантом?  
\- Я не понимаю. Если бы я захотела с кем-то встречаться, я бы с ним и встречалась.  
Кон помедлил, изучая все семь золотых футов её роста [42], янтарные волосы, ниспадающие до колен и скудный фиолетовый наряд, едва прикрывающий груди.  
\- Хорошо, понятно, не бери в голову.  
\- Ну, ты и дубина, - закатила глаза Касси. – Да кто угодно будет по всем показателям лучше лживого козла.  
\- Он не козёл!

***

\- Я такой козёл, - жалко признался Кларк.  
Его мама присела рядом на ступеньку крыльца, держа кофе.  
\- Кларк, тебе не нужно убеждать меня, что ты поступаешь нехорошо, Лоис не заслуживает от тебя такого. Ты сам не заслуживаешь от себя такого, ты гораздо лучше, чтобы так поступать.  
Кларк вздрогнул и сгорбился.  
\- Я знаю, что должен остановиться.  
\- То, что ты остановишься сейчас, уже не решит твоих проблем. Ты не можешь жениться на Лоис с такой ложью между вами, но, если ты ей расскажешь, понадобится немало времени, чтобы она могла снова доверять тебе.  
Кларк сглотнул и уставился на свои ладони.  
\- Если только ты всё ещё хочешь жениться на ней, - окинула Марта его внимательным взглядом.  
\- Я знаю, после всего, что было с Лексом, после всех этих лет, это кажется безумием, но с тех пор, как Кон… он ничуточку не изменился, но как будто появился второй шанс с тем человеком, каким он когда-то был, - приглушённо сказал Кларк. – Мне его так не хватало, я так много времени потратил, злясь на то, что всё пошло не так… не представляю, как смогу от всего этого отказаться. Но это нечестно по отношению к Лоис, и я не представляю, как смогу жить с этим. Я не знаю, чего я хочу.  
\- Что же, милый, тебе лучше выяснить это как можно скорее, или у тебя уже может не остаться выбора.  
Летя домой, он завернул по дороге на ограбление банка на окраине Вичиты [43], всего лишь пара пацанов в масках и с пистолетом, так что вернулся он запоздно. В квартире горел свет, стоя у плиты в кларковом фартуке и шёлковой, ценой в две тысячи долларов рубашке, Лекс что-то готовил, помешивая томатный соус. Кларк нырнул в спальню, сменяя костюм на джинсы и футболку, и встал на пороге гостиной.  
На кухонном столе лежала папка с пометкой «Флойд Лоутон (Дедшот)», забитая медицинскими картами, документами страховки, фотографиями и полицейскими отчётами. Кларк перевёл взгляд на Лекса.  
\- Прислали недавно, - тихо пояснил Лекс. – Он очнулся сегодня после обеда, но у него повреждены речевые центры мозга. Потребуется несколько месяцев, чтобы он смог общаться осмысленными фразами, - внутри также лежали программы физиотерапии и глянцевые брошюры частных медучреждений. – Медсёстрами будут сотрудницы ЛексКорп под прикрытием. Если он попытается продать информацию о тебе, меня немедленно уведомят.  
Кларк закрыл папку и тяжело сел. Лекс отложил ложку и потрепал его по плечу.  
\- Повезло бы ему чуточку больше, и здесь лежали бы мои выписки, не его. Он получит лучший уход.  
\- Знаю. Спасибо.  
Лекс вернулся к плите.  
\- У Кона сегодня какие-то дела с Тимом. Он должен был быть здесь уже час назад, так что неплохо бы ему явиться в течение ближайших пятнадцати минут.  
Кларк глянул на вещевую сумку, брошенную на диване, из которой выглядывали сложенные вещи Кона.  
\- Всё уже собрано для возвращения в пентхаус?  
\- Будет, завтра к вечеру, - ответил Лекс. – Мои люди заедут с утра и всё заберут.  
\- Понятно, - глухо сказал Кларк. Он кашлянул, прочищая горло. – Лекс…  
Окно скользнуло вверх, и внутрь ввалился Кон.  
\- Эй, простите за опоздание, - запыхавшись, выдохнул он, выглядя более потрёпанным, чем обычно. Его рубашка оказалась разорванной в нескольких местах, а ботинки испачканы в грязи. – Я, что, пропустил ужин?  
\- Нет, - ответил Лекс. – Можешь сделать салат.  
Кларк ковырялся в еде, и не только потому, что Лекс положил чересчур много лука. Завтра он будет есть один. Возможно, просто перехватит что-нибудь на рабочем месте и засидится допоздна, он как раз начал работу над обличительной статьёй про Отряд смертников. Ему не нравилась идея, что правительство вытаскивает из тюрьмы худших из худших и засовывает в тайный ударный отряд, от которого легко откреститься. Суперзлодеев и без того слишком часто выпускают из тюрьмы, чтобы кто-то открывал перед ними двери и расстилал красную ковровую дорожку.  
\- Так, где же ты был? – более внимательно окидывая конов нелестный вид, поинтересовался Лекс.  
\- В разных местах, – уклонился от ответа Кон. - Ну, знаешь, мы просто болтались по округе.  
\- Надеюсь, мне не придётся лицезреть результаты этого болтания на вебсайте «Таймс» позже вечером?  
\- …нет? – неубедительно предположил Кон.  
Кларк мыл тарелки, передавая Лексу на протирку. Делал он это медленно, уделяя время каждой тарелке, горячей и мыльной, ускользающей сквозь пальцы, в то время, как Лекс чудесно вещал на трёх языках, помогая Кону с домашним заданием по переводу японской поэзии на криптонский. Негаданно для себя Кларк повернулся и, положив мокрую ладонь на лексов затылок, на выдохе поцеловал его в тёплые губы посреди хайку об увядающих цветах сакуры.  
\- О боже, есть же спальня! – возмутился Кон.  
\- Иди и поешь мороженого! – задыхаясь и увлекая за собой Кларка, велел Лекс.  
\- Фу, - метнулся Кон к двери.  
Кларк жарко покраснел, но останавливаться не спешил, ведь Лекс уже запустил тёплые, сухие ладони под кларкову футболку, и сам он уже смял шёлковую и скользкую лексову сорочку мокрыми руками. А затем Кон открыл дверь, за которой стояла Лоис с потрёпанным чемоданом у ног, копаясь в сумочке.  
\- Привет, малыш, гостишь у Кларка? – а затем она увидела их, уже успевших отшатнуться друг от друга, но лексова сорочка оставалась наполовину расстёгнута и с мокрыми отпечатками ладоней.

***

\- Э-э, может, не стоило бросать Кларка одного? – спросил Кон, вприпрыжку несясь за Лексом с сумкой. Сам Лекс не потрудился прихватить ничего кроме пиджака.  
\- Кон, мудрый полководец всегда избегает заведомо проигрышных битв. Кроме того, я достаточно уверен, что у Лоис нет свободного доступа к криптониту, и причинённый ею ущерб будет весьма ограничен. – Он прервался, приглушённый звук голоса Лоис было слышно даже через разделяющие их двери, коридор и лестничные пролёты. – Во всяком случае, физический ущерб, - поправился он.  
\- Но она теперь точно бросит его, верно? – с надеждой спросил Кон. – Разве ему не понадобится теперь новое место, где можно заночевать?  
\- Это не мыльная опера. Она сперва оторвёт ему яйца, а затем потащит на приём к семейному психологу.  
\- Ха, плохая шутка.  
\- Мы собираемся на приём к семейному психологу, - всерьёз сообщил Кларк на следующий день.  
Кон застонал и закрыл лицо руками.  
\- Послушай, Кон… ты должен понять. Это очень важно. Если ты берёшь на себя обязательства перед кем-то…  
\- …то должен растягивать агонию до самого конца? – предположил Кон.  
\- Мы с Лоис постараемся всё наладить.  
\- Точно. Дай угадаю: на следующие полгода мне можно забыть о встречах с тобой?  
\- Прости, - Кларк был жалок. – Это моя вина, Кон, я дал Лоис хороший повод не желать моих встреч с Лексом.  
\- Она может приходить с тобой вместе, если не доверяет тебе наедине с ним, - предложил Кон.  
\- Ты сделал что? – переспросил Лекс, вернувшись из офиса на обед.  
\- Я пригласил Лоис. А что?  
Лекс пристально уставился на него. С почти тем же самым выражением, что и когда обнаружил пожар в пентхаусе.  
Вышедшая из лифта вперёд Кларка Лоис, направилась прямиком к бару, где Лекс уже наливал себе второй стакан виски. Выхватив его у Лекса из рук, Лоис опорожнила стакан в один глоток.  
\- Налей ещё, - мрачно потребовала она. Лекс повторно наполнил стакан и взял ещё один для себя.  
Где-то на четвёртом стакане они начали обмениваться завуалированными оскорблениями, а после пятого их понесло.  
\- Хорошо, - сдался Кон перед Кларком после того, как Лекс вежливо уведомил Лоис, что она настырная злопыхательная [44] гарпия, а она обозвала его коварным социопатом-х*есосом, - признаю. Это была неудачная идея.  
\- Ой, да ладно, это же здорово, - взмахнула Лоис стаканом. – Нам следует повторять это каждую неделю. На самом деле, нам следует съехаться и стать одной большой счастливой семьёй. Мы с Лексом можем устраивать борьбу в грязи за право ночи с Кларком…  
\- Ладно, нам уже пора, - сказал Кларк, попытавшись выдвинуть её стул из-за стола. Она злобно вцепилась в стол.  
\- Нет, а что, мне план нравится, - глаза Лекса заблестели. – Хотя, борьбе в грязи не хватает определённого достоинства. Бой на шпагах до первой крови более достойная традиция.  
\- Почему бы сразу не перейти к М-16 с тридцати шагов? – предложила Лоис.  
\- Принимаю.  
Отчаявшись, Кларк, наконец, подхватил Лоис на руки и дал дёру. Кон стукнулся лбом о стол.  
\- Я просто раздавлен.  
\- Новое правило, Кон, - встал Лекс, лишь немного покачиваясь. – Отныне будь добр спрашивать, прежде чем приглашать кого-либо.

***

\- Поставь меня вниз, чёрт тебя дери, - рявкнула Лоис, хотя Кларк уже опускал её наземь. Бросив сумку на кухонный стол, она направилась к кофеварке, от которой получила двойной эспрессо.  
Лоис разом проглотила весь кофе, почти кипяток, он аж вздрогнул, уверенный, что она обожгла язык, и стукнула кружкой об стол.  
\- Ты в порядке? – осторожно спросил он.  
\- Нет. Я абсолютно забыла, что у меня в сумочке «Зиппо» [46]. Если бы я вылила на него виски, можно было бы его поджечь. Боже, и как я не догадалась?  
Кларк потёр лоб.  
\- Лоис, если ты не хотела приходить, тебе не следовало принимать приглашение.  
\- Ты это заслужил. Какого хера, Кент? Ты привёл меня на ужин к другой пассии.  
\- Лекс не… - но тут же умолк, потому как это был не слишком хорошая тема для спора. – Слушай, давай просто… пойдём спать. Поговорим об этом утром.  
Он вообще-то не сильно представлял, чем может помочь визит к психологу. Он не отказывался, но попросту сидел на приёме, пытаясь понять, как поделиться хоть чем-то полезным о своём детстве, если при этом нельзя рассказывать, что в пятнадцать лет узнал, что является инопланетянином, или что его настоящий отец от случая к случаю пытается завладеть его разумом. А психолог всё ещё старается свыкнуться с мыслью, что у него интрижка с Лексом Лютором, ей, похоже, так и не удалось определиться, на чём сосредоточиться: на сексуальной идентичности или, ну, на Лексе Люторе? И это он ещё даже не пытался поднимать тему Кона.  
\- Всё идёт замечательно, не так ли? – спросила Лоис, заставляя его виновато моргнуть. – Нет, Кларк, я бы ещё поборолась за тебя с Лексом, но мне начинает казаться, что ты не желаешь, чтобы я побеждала. – Она стянула бриллиантовое кольцо с пальца и оставила на столе. – Можешь забрать кольцо обратно. Я оставлю себе кофеварку.

***

Кон старался не слишком злорадствовать, когда увидел Кларка грузившим коробки во взятый напрокат автомобиль, припаркованный у обочины. Опустившись в переулок со стоящим рядом зданием, он подошёл ближе.  
\- Эй, - окликнул он как бы между прочим и взял одну из коробок. – Помощь не нужна?  
\- Это последние, - устало ответил Кларк, вытирая лоб тыльной стороной ладони и оставляя чёрные полосы пыли.  
\- Я мог бы отнести их прямо в пентхаус, - предложил Кон.  
\- Кон…  
\- Эй, - показалась Лоис из вестибюля. – Ты забыл зарядку для телефона.  
\- Спасибо, - потянулся забрать её Кларк. Рассматривая, он повертел зарядку в руках, и Лоис шагнула ближе и поцеловала его в щёку.  
\- Береги себя, Смолвиль. – Она развернулась и скрылась в доме, вытирая ладонью щёку. Кон уставился на тротуар, чувствуя себя неприятно. Чувство вины было абсолютно глупым. Кларк точно был влюблён в Лекса, иначе не стал бы изменять.  
Кларк бросил зарядное устройство в коробку в руках Кона, затем забрал её и поставил на пассажирское сиденье. И, достав клаптик бумажки из кармана, протянул его Кону.  
\- Постой, что это?  
\- Мой новый телефонный номер. Квартира находится на пересечении Гранд-стрит и сто двадцать девятой…  
\- Что?  
\- Я не могу съехаться с Лексом.  
\- Что?

***

Тим сидел за столом, подперев голову рукой, и рисовал на полях учебника. Постучавшийся в окно Кон заставил его подпрыгнуть.  
\- Ты, что, с ума сошёл? – прошипел он, распахивая окно. – Тебя же кто-нибудь может увидеть! Боже, у меня отец сейчас дома!  
\- Мне помощь нужна! Давай же, впусти меня.  
\- Ох, да, что б… - Тим отступил и позволил Кон забраться внутрь.  
\- Дружище, ты тоже делаешь тригонометрию? – взглянул Кон на тетради, разбросанные по столу. – Мой репетитор учит меня, как ориентироваться по звёздам, Лекс говорит, что так я всегда смогу найти дорогу, если потеряюсь, летая ночью.  
Тим уставился на него, будто Кон отрастил вторую голову.  
\- Ты прилетел в Готэм и вломился ко мне в окно посреди бела дня, чтобы поболтать о тригонометрии?  
\- Хах, нет. Лоис вышвырнула Кларка.  
Тим скрестил руки на груди.  
\- Великолепно. Поздравляю. Так в чём проблема?  
\- Он не переезжает к нам! Он нашёл какую-то крысиную нору в Гиблых трущобах [46], потому что, видите ли, чувствует себя виноватым, и теперь Лекс не хочет с ним видеться. Даже не знаю, что делать.  
\- Я понимаю, что это может показаться радикальным решением, но как насчёт того, чтобы дать им самим разобраться между собой?  
\- Только не это. Если я позволю им разбираться самим, они, наверное, скорее уничтожат планету, чем сойдутся вместе. – Кон плюхнулся на кровать. – Готов официально заявить, что ничуть не удивлён, что все их отношения закончились провалом. Они в этом полные неудачники.   
\- Они не могут быть хуже тебя, - хмыкнул Тим, что было совершенно несправедливо и заставило Кона с негодованием выпрямиться.  
\- По крайней мере, мой список не уходит в минус! И вообще, благодаря кому они так далеко зашли, а?  
\- Как скажешь, - вернулся за стол Тим.  
\- Эй, какая муха тебя укусила? – плюхнулся обратно Кон и принялся нахмурено разглядывать потолок. - Может, если я сведу Лекса с кем-нибудь, то заставлю Кларка ревновать? Как думаешь, Кори согласится на свидание с Лексом?  
Тим медленно повернулся на стуле.  
\- Если на самом деле сумеешь свести бывшую девушку Дика с Лексом Лютором, - спокойно проговорил он, - Дик примется за ним следить. Что значит: за ним примется следить Брюс. Что значит: мы окажемся по разные стороны баррикад.  
\- Я и не думал сводить их на самом деле, - запуганно пробормотал Кон. – Хорошо, ладно. Может, мне следует придумать что-то другое… думаешь, они испугаются, если я стану наркоманом? Или начну блядовать?  
\- Что? Что я такого сказал? – проорал Кон в окно, потирая затылок, которым стукнулся о ветку. Тим захлопнул и запер окно, опустил жалюзи и выключил свет. – Тоже мне друг называется, - обиженно крикнул Кон, отрываясь от земли.  
Хорошо, значит должен быть какой-то ещё способ заставить этих двоих снова работать вместе. Кон вернулся по воздуху в город и взял Феррари погонять, чтобы прочистить голову. Ему больше не требовались ручные педали, но он уже привык к ним – приятно было иметь возможность просто вытянуть ноги во время поездки.  
\- Кон! – он оглянулся и увидел махавшую ему у поворота девицу: блондинку с алыми губами, в красном платье и в огромных опять же красных солнцезащитных очках, закрывавших почти всё лицо. Вспомнить, кто она такая, никак не получалось.  
Но ему не требовалась инструкция, чтобы решить, как поступить.  
\- Эй, - ухмыльнулся он. – Не желаешь прокатиться?  
\- Ты такой потрясный, - она одним ловким движением запрыгнула внутрь. – Я как раз направлялась в доки, встречаюсь там с Джени, чтобы поужинать в какой-то забегаловке, которую она нашла на берегу и где предположительно делают самые лучшие суши. Хочешь с нами?  
Кон знал где-то около шести Джени, так что имя ничем не помогло, ну, да, ладно.  
\- Как я могу отказать такой красавице, - сказал он, нацепляя собственные тёмные очки.

***

Очнулся Кон слегка пьяным и весьма крепко связанным в, как он смог понять секунд через тридцать, багажнике автомобиля.  
\- Ох, Лекс теперь всю жизнь будет припоминать мне это, - пробормотал он, разрывая верёвки и срывая повязку с глаз. Кон упёрся руками в крышку багажника, а затем остановился и улёгся обратно, пытаясь связать свои запястья обратно. Удалось не очень, к тому же из узлов торчали оборванные края, но он надеялся, что они не станут слишком присматриваться.  
Когда они открыли крышку и вытащили его, вокруг выстроилось десять охранников с хмурыми лицами и со множеством пушек, двое, как показалось Кону, скорее всего были обладателями сверхспособностей, хотя он их и не узнавал. Они не пытались не дать ему увидеть их лица, а значит не планировали оставлять его в живых, поэтому Кон абсолютно не чувствовал вины разыгрывая на камеру боль и наркотический дурман.  
\- Прекрасно, - раздался холодный голос, когда съёмка завершилась. Кон вскинул голову: в дверях стоял высокий мужчина в чёрной маске. – Уведите его.  
\- Эй, - окликнул Кон, позволяя тащить себя под руки, - вам так сильно хочется умереть, а? Просто проверяю, ну, понимаете, перед тем, как Лекс вас четвертует.  
\- Лютор размяк, - ответил Чёрная Маска. – Полагаю, это побочный эффект отцовства.  
\- Ага. У него какая-то сумасшедшая идея стать для меня хорошим примером. Хотите проверить, как быстро она улетучится, когда он узнает, что вы меня хотя бы пальцем тронули?  
Чёрная Маска холодно рассмеялся.  
\- Он тебя не найдёт.  
Кон закатил глаза и притворился, что пошатывается, когда охранники потащили его в камеру. Он полагал, у Лекса с Кларком займёт не больше пары часов, чтобы отыскать этих клоунов. Они и близко не стояли рядом с Робином. Улёгшись на постель, он заложил руки за голову и принялся насвистывать, чтобы позлить охрану за дверью.  
Пятнадцатью минутами позже в дверях появился Чёрная Маска. С ним пришла высокая, костлявая, бледная женщина.  
\- Он не боится, - заметил Чёрная Маска. – Он просто глуп, или у Лютора имеется какой-то план на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств, который мы упустили из виду?  
\- Давай узнаем, - улыбаясь, предложила женщина и вскинула руки. Кон взглянул на неё с опаской.  
Она завела речитатив на каком-то странном языке, что не походил ни на английский, ни на японский, ни на русский, ни даже на криптонский, и он напрягся, готовый прыгнуть, он терпеть не мог магию.  
\- Так много силы… - Её глаза затянуло молочно-белой жутковатой пеленой. – Он не человек, - прошипела она. – Часть него что-то другое.  
\- Мутант? – Напрягся Чёрная Маска, сунув руку в пиджак за пистолетом и стукнув кулаком по стенке. Полдюжины охранников ввалились внутрь.  
\- Нет, не мутант, - медленно выдохнула ведьма, - пришелец…  
\- Хорошо! – вспрыгнул Кон. – Что же, всё было замечательно, но, думаю, мне…  
\- …криптонец, - закончила ведьма, и её глаза вернулись обратно к испуганной синеве. Все присутствующие уставились на Кона. Его сердце ухнуло вниз.  
\- Вот дерьмо, - процедил Чёрная Маска.  
И тут потолок рухнул, наряду ещё с тремя стенами, куском пола и комнатами по соседству. Кларк приземлился, пылая алыми глазами, сунул руку в завалы и вытащил Чёрную Маску, сжимая за горло.  
\- Он причинил тебе вред? – спросил он у Кона мрачным, совершенно ледяным тоном. Чёрная Маска вцепился в его безжалостную руку.  
\- Я в порядке! – отряхнулся Кон. – Осторожно, здесь…  
Ведьма выбралась из под щебёнки и, выбросив руку, ухватила Чёрную Маску за болтающуюся лодыжку. Она что-то пробормотала, и они исчезли, оставляя в руке Кларка лишь воздух.

***

\- Ничего не скажешь, блестящий был план. Дать опоить себя наркотиками и выкрасть. Никогда бы до такого не додумался.  
\- Ой, да, заткнись, - несчастно бросил Кон. – Серьёзно, насколько всё плохо?  
\- Я провёл зачистку, и в сети нет ни одной фотографии тебя и Кларка вместе, - успокоил Тим. – Видео с бейсбольного матча хранилось архивом лишь в нескольких местах, думаю, я вытер всё.  
\- Хорошо, и?  
Тим замолчал на несколько секунд.  
\- Оракул засекла кое-какую активность в организации Чёрной Маски, - наконец, сообщил он. – Они размещают предложения твоих фотографий на сайтах жёлтой прессы. Двадцать пять штук за снимок. Они не разглашают, с чего такой интерес, но… я уже видел, как люди строят предположения на форумах.  
Кон плюхнулся в кресло.  
\- Значит, где-то через неделю весь мир будет знать, что мой второй отец Супермен.  
\- Да, - тихонько подтвердил Тим. – Извини, приятель. Шесть парней в тюрьме уже, наверное, всё разболтали, пусть и всего лишь своим сокамерникам.  
\- Точно. Другими словами, я полностью облажался.  
\- Да ладно, не всё так плохо. Тебя же заботит не сохранение в тайне собственной личности, верно? И с Кларком Кентом тебя по-прежнему ничего не связывает…  
\- Ага, а теперь и не будет. Можно забыть о его переезде… Мне, наверное, больше и звонить ему не стоит на случай, если кто-нибудь прослушивает телефон и сможет отследить сигнал. – Кон сглотнул. – Слушая, я… поговорим позже, ладно?  
Положив трубку, он отправился в гостиную поиграть в Гало-2 [47], прямо сейчас ни о чём не хотелось думать, и он полагал, что это по-прежнему безопасно: Лекса, вероятно, не будет дома ещё с час или два. Тот прилетел в вертолёте минут через десять после Кларка, отправил Кона домой, а сам остался улаживать дела с копами и СМИ.  
Но, зайдя в гостиную, Кон запнулся: повсюду стояли коробки, а Кларк с Лексом устроились на полу посреди всего этого, преимущественно пока в одежде, хотя Кларк…  
\- О, боже! – вырвалось у Кона. – Чем вы тут занимаетесь?   
Кларк рванул так быстро, что сбил груду коробок, вывалив на Лекса целую стопку фланелевых сорочек. Лекс приподнялся на локтях и осмотрел привалившую его кучу.  
\- Я надеюсь, ты подготовил их для быстрого и милосердного уничтожения.  
\- Мне нравятся эти сорочки, - ответил всё ещё пунцовый Кларк. – У тебя какое-то нелепое предубеждение против…  
\- Хлопко-синтетических вещей из Кмарт [48] за двенадцать долларов девяносто девять центов? Представь себе, - закончил Лекс, забросив ногу за ногу и ничуть не выглядя смущённым.  
\- Постойте, - вмешался Кон, - что вы такое делаете? Что это всё за вещи?..  
\- Кларк переезжает, - терпеливо разъяснил Лекс.  
\- Но… Как насчёт… - И замолчал, потому что, начав возражать, почувствовал себя идиотом, и всё же. – Послушайте, вы, что, не понимаете? – выпалил он. – Ублюдку теперь известно, что я твой сын. Если ты переедешь…  
\- Кон, - мягко прервал Кларк, - всё в порядке. Ты ни в чём не виноват.  
\- Заткнись, ещё как виноват! – Заорал Кон. – Я позволил этим людям схватить себя, чтобы попытаться свести вас вместе…  
\- Ты, что? – переспросил Кларк.  
\- …а потом, как распоследний идиот свалял дурака, и он понял, что перед ним не какой-то там обычный пацан, и..  
\- Кон! – оборвал его Лекс. Кон замолчал и громко сглотнул. Лекс склонил голову.  
\- По сути, неплохой план, но нам придётся поработать над этим внезапным признанием.  
\- Лекс! – уставился на него Кларк. – Это не смешно! Он дал себя выкрасть…  
\- Недоумку, все предыдущие достижения которого заключаются в припаянной к голове маске и поражению от Кэтвумен. Мне пришлось основательно постараться, чтобы припомнить причины для испуга. Это не значит, что ты не наказан снова, - добавил он для Кона.  
\- К чёрту наказание! Вы, что, парни, не понимаете, как я налажал? Это уже завертелось, Чёрная Маска натравил армию папарацци на мой след. Кларк, если ты будешь продолжать общаться со мной, не надо будет быть физиком-ядерщиком, чтобы выяснить кто такой Супермен.  
\- Кон, я знаю, - ответил Кларк. Кон беспомощно посмотрел на него. Кларк встал и положил руки ему на плечи. – Что, по-твоему, я собирался сделать, просто уйти?  
\- Но это из-за меня… - поперхнулся Кон.  
\- Единственная причина, по которой я вообще скрывал свою личность, это потому, что хотел иметь личную жизнь. А теперь у меня есть ты, ты и… - Он замолчал, кашлянул и бросил взгляд на Лекса, растянувшегося на диване, с интересом наблюдая за ними.  
\- Ты не единственный, кто хотел семью, Кон, - закончил мягко Кларк. – Было бы нелепо, откажись я от этого ради защиты своего секрета.  
\- А как же… как же твоя работа? Как же Марта?  
\- Я уже подал заявление об уходе из «Дейли Плэнет». Я не мог втравить Лоис в подобную ситуацию. Что же касается мамы… ей уже непросто содержать ферму. Мы в любом случае обсуждали вопрос её переезда в город, - Кларк неожиданно ухмыльнулся. – Она сможет жить с нами.  
\- Правда? – обрадовался Кон.  
\- Прошу прощения? – выпрямился Лекс.  
\- Лекс, у тебя квартира площадью в тридцать тысяч квадратных футов [49]. Тут полно комнат.  
\- Знаешь, Кларк, у меня было пять жён, и ни одна из них не заставляла меня жить с тёщей, - сложил на груди руки Лекс.  
\- Ага, зато они все пытались тебя убить, - бодро парировал Кларк. – Думай об этом, как о компромиссе.  
\- Хорошо, какого чёрта, - вытер Кон лицо тылом ладони, пытаясь заставить свой голос звучать обычно, - парни, вы этим утром даже не разговаривали.  
\- Я уже говорил тебе, что мне надо немного времени!  
\- Ох, прошу, так говорят только когда собираются порвать. Откуда прикажешь мне было знать, что ты на самом деле имел в виду именно это?  
\- Всё, чего я хотел, это пятиминутный перерыв, чтобы передохнуть от предыдущей помолвки, прежде… прежде чем заключать другую, - сказал Кларк, поглядывая на Лекса.  
Лекс подошёл и присоединился к ним. Кларк приобнял его за талию, а Лекс положил руку на коново плечо. Кон посмотрел на них двоих: красного и счастливого Кларка и Лекса, не способного сдержать улыбки, а потому опустившего голову и не поднимавшего взгляда, как поступал всегда, когда не мог справиться с выражением своего лица.  
Они просто некоторое время стояли вместе, держась за руки, пока Кларк, наконец, немного хрипло не заметил:  
\- Думаю, мне пора возвращаться в город… надо закончить с уборкой квартиры и вернуть ключи.  
\- Ты жил там всего два дня, - возмутился Кон. – С чего бы в квартире могла понадобиться уборка?  
\- Её следовало убрать, ещё когда я въехал. Но арендодатель в любом случае не вернёт мне задаток, если я не… хорошо, прекращай это. – Сурово глянул он на Лекса, чья бровь ползла вверх.  
Они вышли на балкон, и Кларк потянулся к Лексу, но тут же остановился и посмотрел на Кона.  
\- Хорошо, ладно, - Кон возвёл очи горе. – Можете продолжать целоваться, как вам угодно, только не надо делать этого постоянно.  
\- Благодарю, Кон, - сухо поблагодарил Лекс, шагнув к Кларку. Кон повернулся к ним спиной и для верности прикрыл глаза рукой, насвистав под нос «Jeopardy» [50]. Дважды.  
\- Хорошо, - слегка задыхаясь, сказал Лекс. Кон решил, что поворачиваться уже безопасно. – Тебе пора. Постарайся не попадаться суперзлодеям, ужин в семь, к тому же потребуется немало времени, чтобы разложить всё это по местам. – Кларк улыбнулся ему и взлетел. Сунув руки в карманы, Лекс ещё долго продолжал стоять, после того, как Кларк скрылся вдали.  
\- С тобой всё в порядке? – спросил Кон. Неожиданно обернувшийся к нему Лекс выглядел до странности задумчивым.  
\- Итак, как я понимаю, поездка в Судан твоих рук дело. Институт Филдинга должно быть по достоинству оценил пожертвования. Беспроигрышный вариант при любом исходе. Но так ли уж было необходимо поджигать пентхаус?  
\- Э-м. Это было ради благой цели? - слабо предположил Кон.  
\- Хотя, мне всё ещё не удалось выяснить, как у тебя получилось организовать, чтобы Лоис вернулась раньше, - нахмурил брови Лекс. – Когда эта женщина вцепляется в какую-нибудь историю…  
\- Ну, сам же знаешь, - качнулся Кон на каблуках. – Я – сын своего отца.

КОНЕЦ

Eskandar [51]: Найти тебя на нейтральной территории – настоящая проблема.  
Galdan [52]: Я по-прежнему не заинтересован в работе.  
Eskandar: Да, хорошо, тебе же хуже. Я здесь не поэтому. Я ухожу. Тебе не нужна б/у гильдия?  
Eskandar: Ау?  
Galdan: Ты предлагаешь мне гильдию?  
Eskandar: Ты единственный достаточно компетентный игрок, чтобы удержать её.  
Eskandar: Ну что?  
Eskandar: Ты там завис или просто перезагружаешься? Должен заметить, если предложение гильдии в Воркрафте потрясло тебя больше, чем должность старшего вице-президента ЛексКорп, мне придётся пересмотреть мнение о твоих умственных способностях.  
Galdan: Чем именно занимается твоя гильдия?  
Eskandar: Игроки собирают месячную норму артефактов, чтобы оставаться на хорошем счету.  
Eskandar: Бонусы за начало кампании в новом мире, бонусы за победу над членами других гильдий в пвп [53].  
Eskandar: обещание предметов высокого уровня в качестве стимула низкоуровневым игрокам, чтобы они значительное время играли за гильдию.  
Galdan: Подожди.  
Galdan: Подожди.  
Eskandar: Да?  
Galdan: Имеется ли у твоей гильдии какая-нибудь функция в реальном мире?  
Eskandar: Что?  
Galdan: Поддерживаешь ли ты контакт с игроками вне пределов гильдии?  
Eskandar: Конечно нет.  
Eskandar: Большинство игроков – шестнадцатилетние подростки из Кореи.  
Eskandar: В любом случае, для чего ещё мне могла бы понадобиться компьютерная игра?  
Eskandar: С чего ты вообще  
Eskandar: Уэйн? Уэйн, это ты?  
Galdan: Я прибью Тима.

Примечания

В тексте в речи героев встречаются фразы на японском. Если кто-то знаком с правильным произношением, пожалуйста, поправьте.  
В тексте часто упоминается Воркрафт, если знатоки, так же прошу подправить термины и понятия.  
Фанфик написан автором в 2006 году.

1\. В оригинале «pilates yoga», т.е. смесь пилатеса и йоги, но т.к. понятие «пилатес» малознакомо широкой русскоязычной публике, то перевод именно такой.  
2\. На всякий случай поясняю, что это такой электронный интернет-аукцион.   
3\. Не удалось определить команду, о которой идёт речь. Существует хоккейная команда San Jose Sharks, в то же время под упоминаемые ниже Broncos подходят только Denver Broncos – команда по американскому футболу. Все остальные, совпадающие по имени, команды либо иностранные, либо в другой группе, как, например, Swift Current Broncos – команда хоккейная, но юношеская, или Western Michigan Broncos – университетская команда.   
Таким образом, не удалось определить ни команду, ни сам вид спорта. Возможно, американец сразу поймёт, о каких командах речь. Возможно, что это вымышленные команды с вымышленными игроками.   
При этом, скорее всего, речь всё же об американском футболе. Поскольку далее в описании присутствует «sacked», что является термином в амер. футболе для обозначения положения, когда квотербек за игроками линии нападения.   
4\. Entertainment and Sports Programming Network – американский кабельный спортивный канал.   
5\. 1) get sacked – вот эта вся длинная фраза обозначается таким вот коротким термином; 2) line of scrimmage – термин амер. футбола, когда команды выстраиваются друг напротив друга в формацию, которая и называется линией нападения, позади линии нападения стоит квотербек.  
6\. I-73 – здесь и далее по тексту упоминаются реально существующие в США автомагистрали.  
7\. Мескаль – алкогольный мексиканский напиток из перебродившего сока агавы.  
8\. Pan-Galactic Gargle Blasters – выдуманный алкогольный напиток из книги «Автостопом по галактике». Существует несколько рецептов, придуманных фанатами, где сделана попытка заменить фантастические ингредиенты реально существующими.  
9\. Everclear – спиртная продукция компании Luxco, по сути это медицинский спирт, даже продаётся в двух привычных для медицинского спирта видах: 75% и 95% р-рах.  
10\. Wild Turkey (англ. Дикая индейка) - сорт бурбона, производимого в Кентуки.  
11\. Gatorade – безалкогольные прохладительные протеиновые напитки.   
12\. В бутылку мескаля производители нередко кладут гусеницу Hypopta agavis, также к мескалю часто прилагается мешочек с гусеницей Bombix agavis, перетёртой с солью, каковую смесь полагается добавлять в стакан.  
13\. Период дзёмон – период японской истории со 130 по 3 века до н.э. Представлен в основном культурой айнов – коренного населения Японии. Современная популяция айнов крайне мала. Поздний дзёмон отличался красивой и вычурной керамикой.  
14\. Японская компания, издающая мангу и аниме в Японии и англоговорящих странах.  
15\. 1 фут = 30,48 см.  
16\. Такая пластмассовая хрень с воском, используемая стоматолагами для получения оттиска зубов, определения прикуса и т.п.; как по мне, автор мог бы обойтись обычной капой.  
17\. 40°С, даже ближе к 41.  
18\. Ежеквартальный дайджест по миру аниме.   
19\. Такую, в которой не прослеживается цикличность.  
20\. Около 3 м.   
21\. Известная башня Сиэтла, выполнена в футуристическом стиле.  
22\. Как минимум 300 м.  
23\. Икс-бокс 360 – игровая консоль от Майкрософт.  
24\. Сеть кофеен быстрого обслуживания.  
25\. Переводчик имеет мало представления об игровой вселенной Warcraft и свои знания черпает из Википедии, если Вы сможете поправить ошибки, милости просим. Также не забывайте, что фик писался в 2006, и в игре много чего могло измениться.  
26\. Blizzard Entertainment – американский разработчик компьютерных игр.  
27\. Oreo – известная марка печенья; представляют собой два круглых шоколадных печенья с кремовой прослойкой.  
28\. Блюдо сычуаньской кухни, готовится из кусочков куриного филе, обжаренных с арахисом и красным перцем чили.  
29\. Тайская рисовая лапша, жарится с яйцами, тофу, заправляется креветками, арахисом, соусами, чесноком, красным перцем, иногда подаётся с маринованным редисом или репой; популярное блюдо уличной кухни.  
30\. Языки, в грамматике которых доминирует не противопоставление субъекта и объекта, проводимое в языках номинативного строя, а противопоставление агенса (производителя действия) и пациенса (носителя действия) – так говорится в Википедии. Т.е. предложение звучит так, как будто не Вы производите действие над объектом, а объект производит действие над Вами. Предложения подобного построения иногда встречаются и в нашей поэзии.  
31\. Напоминаю, что оригинал снят в 1998 г., а в 2002 г. в США сняли ремейк.  
32\. Принятое на «западе» название проправительственного ополчения Судана; в самом же Судане так называют бандформирования.  
33\. Сеть отелей в США, Европе и Азии.  
34\. EPA (англ. Environmental Protection Agency) – Управление (агентство) защиты (охраны) окружающей среды США.  
35\. Помним об эргативных языках.  
36\. Около 25 см.  
37\. Торговая марка кофеварок производства Sunbeam Products.  
38\. Memory Foam - модифицированный пенополиуретан низкой упругости. Был изобретен при поддержке NASA, предназначен для снижения нагрузки на космонавтов. Используется и в бытовой сфере, в том числе из него изготавливаются ортопедические подушки и ортопедические матрасы. Материал имеет пористую структуру и состоит из ячеек. Под действием веса и тепла ячейки сжимаются, принимая форму объекта. При прекращении воздействия, материал удерживает форму несколько секунд, а после возвращается в изначальное состояние.  
39\. Freeze-dried ice cream – мороженое для космонавтов, также известно, как «astronaut ice cream» или «space ice cream»; получается путём лиофилизации – особого способа сушки; такое мороженое не требует заморозки, на орбите его впервые попробовали в 1968 г астронавты Аполлона 7.  
40\. Он же Баран Флиндерс, злодей, отличается силой, живучестью и небольшим умом.  
41\. Gold Mountain (Золотая гора) - название популярной сети ресторанов китайской кухни, открывшейся ещё, если не ошибаюсь в 1979 г., хотя, кажется, сейчас эта сеть ресторанов переживает не лучшие времена; «Золотой горой» китайцы в своё время называли северо-запад Америки от Калифорнии до Британской Колумбии.  
42\. 7 футов = 213 см, но тут преувеличение, согласно dc.wiki рост Кориандры 6' 4", что равно 193 см.  
43\. Вичита (Уичито) – крупнейший город Канзаса, располагается на юге штата, на реке Арканзас, население около 360 тыс. чел.  
44\. Непереводимая игра слов, «poison-pen» буквально переводится «отравленное перо», «отравленная ручка». Но зачастую имеется в виду «враждебная», «недоброжелательная» статья, кляуза, письмо (анонимное).  
45\. Если кто не помнит, это такие американские зажигалки.  
46\. Suicide Slum («Трущобы самоубийц») – разговорное название района в Метрополисе.  
47\. Halo 2 – игра в жанре шутера от первого лица, разработанная компанией Bungie Studios, Microsoft Game Studios и изданная в 2007 г.  
48\. Сеть магазинов розничной торговли США, торгуют обувь, одеждой, мебелью, косметикой и т.д. и т.п.  
49\. Около 2787 кв.м.  
50\. Песня 1983 г.; в комедийном клипе к ней сюжет повествует о свадьбе, обернувшейся кошмаром; http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AeQDS7IHtUA.  
51\. Искандер, и меня очень огорчит, если это имя требует пояснений.  
52\. Галдан. Это имя-титул носило несколько выдающихся исторических деятелей. Но, скорее всего имеется в виду Галдан-Бошогту (монг. Галдан бошигт; калм. Һалдан-Бошгт; 1644 - 3 декабря 1696) – правитель Джунгарского ханства с 1671 года.  
53\. PvP - режим игрок против игрока в одноимённом типе игрового мира.


End file.
